Shattered Glass
by PreciousRoy
Summary: Kai is getting disturbing flashbacks and falls into depression, he attempts suicide, but fails. Can anyone help him before he tries again? KxR yaoi (Very first fic! please be nice.
1. Unwanted Memories

Hi people! This is my very first ever fic, so please be nice! If you have any suggestions please let me know!

By the way, this is a Yaoi fic, which if you don't know is malexmale relationships, if you're a homophobe or just don't like it, then for god's sake don't read!

Ok. To the story! Please be kind!! (By the way chapter 1 is basically memories, not all chappies like this!)

Shattered Glass 

Chapter 1 – Unwanted memories.

'I did it! I won! I won!' yelled the victorious voice of a six-year-old boy, as he picked up his beyblade. He was short for his age, and had striking crimson eyes and two-toned hair; the front of his hair was a silver-gray color, while the back was a cerulean color.

'Mom! Did you see me? Did you see me win?'

A young, slim woman with Azure hair and piercing crimson eyes from which her son had inherited, giggled at her son's childish excitement, 'Yes Kai, I watched the whole thing, I'm so proud of you!'

the boy beamed at those words and smiled, the women looked over to her husband, who picked up his blade and winked at her and grinned, 'Ahhhh, a world champion beaten by his own son! Looks like some day you'll have my title!'

The young man was well built and had the same distinctive hair as his son, but Hazel color eyes. The young boy's eyes widened 'You really think I can be a world champion like you?' the man laughed 'Well sure, I know you've got it in you, look! Your not even six yet and you've beaten me!' the young boy smiled, and his parents looked at him adoringly.

'Of course he will be a world champion, he's coming with me.' Came a sly voice from an adult man. Kai and his parents turned around to greet an older man, which wore a dark, hooded cloak and a mask, which hid his face. Kai's mother wrapped her arms round the child and his father stood in front of them, 'I've already told you, he's not going, he's staying with us, were he belongs.'

The older man sighed 'and that's your final answer is it?'

'Yes.' Said the boy's parents both in unison. Kai felt uneasy, he sensed something was wrong. 'Fine.' Said the older man in a monotone voice, 'I don't like being rejected, and I'm not going to be…' he reached into his cloak quickly and pulled out a katana and thrust it deep into the younger mans stomach, he yelled in pain, 'This is what you get when you say no to me, you could have lived to see your son become a success, but no, now I have to kill you and take him anyway.' He twisted the katana, which made the man yell out in more pain, blood pouring out of him, his life was starting to slip away. Kai and his mother screamed, and Kai felt something pull him from his mother's grasp, someone was holding him away.

He started to struggle, when he heard a crash, he stopped and looked to see the lifeless body of his father slumped on the cold, stone floor. 'Chichi….' The boy whispered as he felt a tear run down his cheek, he felt numb he couldn't sense anything, all he could see was his father, all he could hear was the high pitched screams of terror from his mother, he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't. He was brought back to reality with the sickening sound of the katana being thrust into more flesh and the cries of agony from his mother, Kai screamed in pure horror as he watched his mother being mutilated, liquid, red blood was splashed everywhere as the cloaked man hacked at the now lifeless body with the katana.

'Release him' said the cloaked figure, the man who was restraining Kai dropped him to the floor, the young boy scrambled to the remains of his parents and realization finally hit him. They were dead. He was never going to see them again. He couldn't contain himself anymore and let out tears of grief, shock and anguish. He felt a hard pain in his cheek as a hand smacked it, 'No crying! Tears are for the weak, you my boy are a strong warrior, do I make myself clear! ……..Kai….Kai…..Kai'

'Kai!' a sixteen-year-old boy was woken, and sat bolt-upright in his bed, panting with the same fear in his eyes as the six-year-old in his dream, he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and gasp, 'Whoa! Kai relax, it's only me.' Kai looked over to see a pair of Amber eyes meet his Crimson ones, the amber eyes belonged to the person Kai most adored.

Rei Kon.

Ok, chapter one done! So how did I do?? Please don't throw those tomatoes just yet! I promise my other chapters won't be completely based on Kai's dreams! So please please please review, I could seriously use the pointers! But please don't be harsh!

Love you all! Katie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Newfound feelings

Hi again people! I got bored so I wrote another chapter to see if I could make up for my previous one. Please be nice! P.S I don't own any of the characters…unfortunately.

Chapter 2 – Newfound feelings.

Normal P.O.V

'Kai!' a sixteen-year-old boy was woken, and sat bolt-upright in his bed, panting with the same fear in his eyes as the six-year-old in his dream, he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and gasp, 'Whoa! Kai relax, it's only me.' Kai looked over to see a pair of Amber eyes meet his Crimson ones, the amber eyes belonged to the person Kai most adored.

Rei Kon.

He was unaware he was staring at the boy until, 'Hello? Earth to Kai?' Rei mockingly waved his hand in front of Kai's eyes, which pulled Kai back to earth. 'Was there something you wanted?' came Kai's cold reply _'Dammit!'_ Kai thought _'why am I such a bastard to him?' _

'Well not really…but I didn't realize I had to want something from you to be in my own room.' Rei replied with a grin, Kai glared at him, feeling pretty dumb for his actions, 'Hn' came his trademark reply, and he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

'Actually…' Rei started sheepishly 'There is something I wanted to talk to you about…'

'Hn' Kai simply replied, which Rei took as a sign to carry on.

'Well, you see, I've noticed that you've been acting really weird lately…' Kai opened his eyes and gave Rei a quizzical look, 'I mean, you seem to be more isolated from everyone then you usually are, and we all think you've got something bothering you and-' he was cut off 'We?' Kai questioned, 'Well me and the rest of the Bladebreakers…you know…our team?'

Kai gave him one of him death-glares which made Rei regret saying anything, so he carried on quickly 'uhh yeah, and also, I've noticed you've been having a lot of nightmares recently as well.' Kai stiffened 'I keep seeing you crying in your sleep and sometimes you scream and thrash about, what's going on Kai?' Kai blushed and glared at him

'…Have you told the others?' Rei started to feel uneasy; Kai could be a scary guy when he was pissed off. 'No, I haven't told them but-' he was cut off by Kai grabbing his arm, 'It had better stay that way! 'Cause I swear if they ever find out It'll be your ass on the line, got it!?' Rei could see Kai was embarrassed about him seeing him cry, and actually showing some form of human emotion.

'I won't tell them Kai, I swear…' Kai looked at the fear in Rei's eyes and released his hold on the boy's arm and turned away.

'_If only he would open up to me…' _Rei thought _'I could help him, I know he's had a terrible past, and I know he's got problems, but keeping them to himself is only going to lead him to self-destruction.'_

He sighed _' God why do I care so much for him, I bet he doesn't even consider me as a friend, let alone anything more…come to think of it, does he care about anyone?' _

He continued to stare at a spot on the wall until he saw Kai get up 'Where are you going?' Rei asked 'Bathroom, that okay with you?' Kai said coldly, and shut the bathroom door Rei stared after him 'why are you so cold Kai?' he whispered to himself.

Kai's P.O.V 

I shut the Bathroom door behind me, and I locked the door, and once again I'm all alone.

I undress and turn the shower on, showers always made me feel better, not by much, but every little helps I guess.

I hear the door to the bedroom close, Rei must have left.

Rei. That name seems unworthy to come out of a mouth from a worthless being such as myself. He's so perfect, such a pure heart, so nice, calm, and basically everything I'm not. And my god he is beautiful, long raven hair, slender body, yet toned, the most amazing eyes…looks like the gods themselves carved him.

It's strange… I feel as though my life evolves around him, I always want to know where he is, what he's doing, what he's thinking and feeling. Why? I've never felt this way before. And he cares about me…I think, no, he couldn't, no one has in the past 10 years, why should anyone start now? Especially someone like Rei, and caring for me? Ha! Why would he care about me? All I do is act cold and basically act a bastard at any given opportunity. Hell, I don't deserve to breath the same air as him…maybe I won't for much longer…

I step out the shower and dry myself off; I look in the mirror, against my own will. God is that really me? That's my reflection? I paint on the blue triangles that I have grown up with onto my face, I stand back and look in the mirror, parts of my life flash before me…parts I thought I had buried, mother screaming, father's lifeless body, the beatings, the bullying, the punishments, the mocking, the experiments…the needles…the fear, the pain… when will it stop?

I stare down to my wrists, and body, and am greeted with scars and cuts, I feel something within me stir, I can't go on anymore, I've had enough…

I open the medicine cupboard and find a box of pills, one by one I swallow them until they are all gone, I then get my pocket-knife from my jeans and slash any untouched skin on my stomach and wrists with pure hatred, the pain was so great, but soothing…I see the blood running freely away from me before I feel my vision start to fade… I scream with the energy I have left 'REI!' and let the darkness take me.

Rei's P.O.V 

I left Kai to his shower, I knew there was no point sticking around, and he seemed kind of annoyed anyway, so I didn't want to piss him off further.

God why do I care about what he thinks so badly? All he's ever done is be cold to us…but I wonder why he's been so withdrawn lately, well more than usual anyway. He seems so depressed. It doesn't take a genius to work out that he's had a horrible life, but what it is that's so horrible none of us know. Quite sad really…we've known this guy for almost two years, yet we don't know a thing about him.

I want to get to know him…to be honest I want to know him a lot more if you catch my drift…the truth is I'm gay…yeah that's right, Rei Kon, the one and only supposed 'babe-magnet' of the Bladebreakers, who has annoying pink monster as a stalker…Mariah to you guys, am as pink as she is, by that I mean gay! And I've had a huge crush on our sexy captain, for; well I'm not sure, but a long time anyway.

It started off as a crush, but now it's developed into something more. I've tried to tell him but I always choke and make some lame excuse and leave.

I know he seems to be a cold bastard, but, I get this feeling there's more too him than that, he's a huge mystery that I want to solve, not to mention his amazing good looks, my god he is gorgeous, such amazing eyes, hair, body…well you know the rest. I know he would never feel the same, but I can't keep it in anymore, it's driving me insane!

I have to tell him…now!

Normal P.O.V 

Rei walked back to the room, he grabbed hold of the door handle with a shaking hand and breathed in deeply '_I must not run away, I must not run away…'_ he told himself. He suddenly felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach which told him something was wrong, he didn't like it… he slowly opened the door to the room, and shut it behind him, 'Kai I have something to- Oh My God!' he clasped his hand to his mouth and felt tears roll down his cheeks, there before him was Kai, in a pool of blood, mutilated, unconscious.

Rei ran to his side 'Oh god! Please Kai, please don't be dead…' he checked him for a pulse, there was one there, barely. He ran to the phone, 'I need an ambulance here, NOW!' he was hysterical, when he put the phone down he ran back to Kai's side and waited, that's all he could do, he cried knowing he could be sitting here for the last few moments of Kai's existence 'Please be alright…' Rei choked as he kissed Kai on the head, 'You can't leave…' he looked down at Kai's face, he looked in pain, but innocent.

'Kai…'

Ok! 2nd chappie! What you think? Sorry if you think it's crappy, but please send me reviews and advice, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! Love you all!

Katie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The waiting game

Chapter 3 – The waiting game.

'Please be alright…' Rei choked as he kissed Kai on the head, 'You can't leave…' he looked down at Kai's face, he looked in pain, but innocent.

'Kai…'

Rei's P.O.V

The ambulance arrived a few minutes after I called, but it seemed like hours.

In that short time, my eyes hadn't moved from Kai's mutilated body. My mind couldn't stop itself from securely printing that image into my mind, and no doubt it would stay there forever.

What I once considered to be the most beautiful soul on the planet is now a barely alive, bleeding mass in front of me. Yet I still love him. It can't just be looks I'm attracted to, it's real feelings…oh god, please don't die.

There were at least three doctors surrounding Kai, doing what looked like blood tests, checking for a response and so on. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face as I saw the doctor's worried faces.

'What's going on? Is he going to be alright?'

One of the doctors turned to me, 'He seems to have taken an overdose, and has suffered from heavy blood loss. We need to get him to hospital as soon as possible, but we won't be able to tell his exact condition until we run some more tests.'

Rei felt numb '_an overdose? But why? The Kai I know would never do that, he's stronger than that…'_

The doctors put Kai into a stretcher and carried him out the room, I followed them, no way was I letting him go alone, but I was stopped by one of the doctors 'I'm sorry we can't have anyone else in the ambulance, I suggest you let any family or close friends know what's happened.' I wanted to go to with Kai, but I knew the doctor was right so I nodded my head and watched as they took the now frail Kai away with them.

I knew I had to go and find the rest of the team and get to Kai as fast as we could.

Normal P.O.V 

Rei left Kai's room and went down the stairs and out the hotel in a hurry; he knew the team would be at the park taking on amateur bladers. The park wasn't far from the hotel, yet Rei broke into a run anyway, when he got there it didn't take long before he heard Tyson's yells of victory, Rei sprinted in the direction of the familiar voice.

Tyson was jumping up and down in victory, while Max just laughed at his friend's immaturity. 'Calm down Ty, it was only a friendly match' but Tyson kept jumping up and down 'still beat you though didn't I!? I am the best!' Max shook his head and saw Rei running towards them. 'Hey Rei! Hey man, how's it going?' he saw the look on Rei's face and knew instantly that something wasn't right, 'Rei what's wrong?'

This caught the attention of the rest of the team who came over to the now panting Rei, 'It's…Kai…he's…in…. hospital…' the tears began to flow again.

'WHAT?' the team yelled together, 'what's happened?'

Rei was going to have to tell them, he caught his breath, 'he…he…he's taken an overdose.' The jaws of the whole team dropped, they couldn't believe it, Kai tried to commit suicide?

'But why? Wait scrap that is he all right?' came Tyson's voice.

'I don't know, that's why we've got to get to the hospital, now!' they all nodded and ran after Rei.


	4. Cry for help

Hello everyone! This is my 4th chapter! I would like to say a huge thank you to LegolasLover and GubblebumPony and KakashisDolphin, for their support and advice! THANKYOU!! I had a huge grin on my face for the whole day 'cause I got reviewed! Yes sad I know, but hey! Anyway, on with the story, hope I don't ruin it!

Chapter 4 – Cry for help.

Rei and the team had been at the hospital now for two hours, and still there was no news of Kai's condition, Rei was looking at the clock every five seconds, but to him each second was like an hour.

'God how much longer are they going to be?' Rei said in desperation.

'As long as they need to get Kai into a stable condition.' Kenny replied, 'But what if he…' Rei stopped there, he didn't want to finish the sentence, The others could see the tears in their friend's eyes that were threatening to over-flow, and knew exactly what he was thinking.

'Don't think like that Rei, Kai's a fighter, he'll pull through.' Tyson said with tears of his own arising.

'BUT THAT'S JUST IT!' Rei yelled as the tears won the battle and fell down the young boy's round cheek, 'HE DOESN'T _WANT_ TO PULL THROUGH!' The team looked at Rei in shock yet understanding from his outburst. 'If he had his way he'd be …'

All of a sudden Rei felt his world shut down.

He couldn't take this anymore, he'd tried to be strong, but his defenses had been worn too thin to keep it up, he backed against the wall and slid down it, he hid his head in his knees and let his emotion take over.

'Oh Kai! Why? Why have you done this to us? Why have you done this to yourself? I never got to say how much I…' he choked through sobs. The others looked at each other with uncertainty, they didn't know how to react, they all knew how Rei felt about their stoic captain, but only just realized exactly how much he meant to them as well.

They all felt their own tears escape their eyes.

Max went forward and crouched next to Rei and embraced him, he tried to calm his friend down by whispering soothing words into his ear, but Rei only cried harder. Max looked at Tyson and Kenny for assistance; they saw the blonde boy's eyes were now also red from tears and stood forward to try and comfort one another, before long, they all were in tears.

They heard the door open, and a young doctor walked through, he looked down at the group of distraught teens and knew who they had come to see, 'Are you here for Kai Hiwatari?' he asked gently, they all looked up, and Rei almost jumped onto his feet 'Yes is alright? Can we see him? I have to see him! Please let me see him.' He said almost too fast to understand.

The doctor put his hands on Rei's shoulders and shook him delicately 'Calm down lad, take a deep breathe, in, out, in-' he was cut off by Rei, screaming at the top of his voice, 'I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN I NEED TO SEE KAI!' the team jumped and stared with wide eyes at their friend's behavior, for a moment the doctor had a scared expression on his face, but soon put on his professional façade.

'Sir, if you would just calm down, you could come into my office and I can explain your friend's situation to you.' He gestured his hand towards a room behind them.

Rei felt ashamed for yelling, more tears welled up in his eyes, 'I'm sorry…I just…' Tyson rubbed his arm soothingly 'We know dude, we know…' Rei took a deep breath and nodded at the doctor, who opened the door to his office and gestured for them to come in.

They all sat down as the doctor sat at his desk and looked through what they guessed to be Kai's files, they heard the doctor finally speak.

'Well, the tests have shown that Kai overdosed on pain-killers, tests indicate he took at least 25 pills…' he nodded towards Rei, 'it's a good thing you found him when you did, any later and he wouldn't have been so lucky.'

Rei looked up to see his team smiling at him proudly, he looked back to the doctor, '…so he's going to be alright?'

The doctor started again 'well, we are pretty sure he will recover with little or no permanent damage, except for maybe some scarring.' The others looked up with confusion, 'Scarring? From what?' Tyson asked, Rei shut his eyes; flashbacks of Kai's mutilated body came flooding back to him, the metallic smell of the crimson liquid that poured from his skin. 'Well, another difficulty we had with stabilizing Kai was the amount of blood he lost, from what seems obvious to be from self-inflicted harm on his wrists and abdomen.' They all looked at the doctor in pure horror, Kai? Their Kai? Self harm?

Before they had a chance to say anything the doctor continued 'well, as I was saying, there may be some short-term physical damage, but we are certain he will recover, however, we are concerned about his mental state, we don't believe that a case like this can just recover, infact in some cases similar to this, we've had people try again. What we need to do is find out what the reason is, but, we will have to do that when he wakes up.'

Rei finally got to ask what he'd been waiting to ask since they'd got to the hospital, 'Can we see him?' the doctor nodded 'yes, I'll take you too him.' They followed him out.

They heard the doctor counting too himself as they walked down the blinding white corridor '101…102…103…here we are room 104…I'll be back in about half an hour to check his status, but you can all stay till then.'

They nodded and Rei walked in first, and there he was…Kai…he looked dead.

So pale, so thin, he was no longer wearing his cold, emotionless mask, his facial expression looked pained, frail and tired, if the heart monitor hadn't beeped every few seconds, he would have been certain he was a corpse. He went closer and sat at the bedside.

As the top half of Kai's body was exposed, they could all see Kai's cry for help slashed all over his body, it pained them so much to see their friend like this.

The silence was broken by a sob, which came from Rei, the others shared his pain, Max enveloped him into an embrace, 'he'll be fine…' he whispered again and again until Rei and himself believed it.

The doctor returned half an hour later as promised, 'I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave now.' He said gently, Rei looked at him in protest, 'I'm not leaving him like this…' the doctor looked at him with sympathy, 'the best I can offer is that one of you can stay with him overnight.'

They all knew who would be staying, so Tyson, Max and Kenny got up to leave, 'you going to be ok here dude?' Tyson asked, Rei nodded, and watched them all leave, just before the doctor left the room, Rei stopped him, 'thank you so much doc, I owe you more than words can say…' the doctor smiled 'Just doing my job kid, and for the record, you can call me Doctor Myres.'

He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Rei felt alone again, until he looked down at Kai again, he felt a sudden rush of happiness flow through him, he smiled softly and stroked Kai's hair, 'You're going to be alright…the doctor said so, and we're going to help you get through this Kai, because we're your friends, we love you…I love you…I was just to much of a coward to admit it and I nearly lost you without letting you know.'

He continued to watch Kai until he let sleep take over him.

That's it! Sorry it's long, I got kinda carried away! Didn't ruin it did I?

Please review, I promise I'll get to Rei and Kai soon!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Happy to be alive?

Ok, another chappie on the way! Hope it makes up for the last one!

Chapter 5 – Happy to be alive?

Rei's P.O.V 

I woke up the next day as the sun's morning rays flowed through the room, I stretched and looked over to Kai, his eyes were still shut, I felt a pang of disappointment swim through me, I had hoped he would have woken up, even though I knew it was being optimistic.

I smiled, he didn't look so ill, I leant over and kissed him on the forehead, god I've waited so long to do that…I looked at his the bare top half of his body, I felt guilty for looking in this situation, but could not contain my curiosity, if it were not covered in red lacerations there would have laid before me a living god.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a moan, I looked at Kai to see him stirring… he was waking up!

Normal P.O.V

Rei stood over Kai with pure hope, '_please wake up, please, come on Kai you can do it!'_

Finally, Kai's eyes fluttered open, he seemed dazed, and looked around to find out where he was.

Rei felt it was time he intervened, 'Kai? Kai it's me, Rei, you're in the hospital, are you feeling ok?'

Kai looked at him, then his eyes widened with realization, he looked around frantically.

'I…I'm alive?' he said groggily, Rei felt his eyes start to water again, it was such a relief too hear his voice again, 'Yeah…you pulled through.' He smiled at the boy, but the smile quickly faded as he saw the expression on Kai's face, upset, almost angry, he saw tears starting too well up in his eyes.

'Kai? What's wrong?' Kai looked at him, and a single tear fell down his cheek, 'this wasn't supposed to happen…I'm alive…god damnit! I FUCKING SURVIVED!' he shouted in anger and slammed his fist down on the side of the bed.

Rei felt scared, but Kai spoke again, 'how did I get here? Who found me?'

Rei felt unsure whether or not he should tell him or not, but he thought it was pointless to lie to him, 'uhhh well I did.' He said timidly.

'Why did you do that? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!' Rei looked confused, 'But Kai I thought-' he stopped as Kai's breaking down cut him short, his shoulders shook as he sobbed 'how…could…you…do this to me?' Rei went over to him; he went to embrace the obviously distraught boy 'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!' he screamed, Rei stepped back 'ok, Kai, it's ok, just calm down…' the boy continued to cry, 'I'm going to ask you again…why did you do that?' Rei stepped tried to approach him again, and slowly stepped towards him, 'Because Kai, I wasn't going to let someone I care about force themselves into self-destruction…I want to help you Kai, we all do!'

Kai shook his head 'No…no you don't, not really…no one does, and why would they?' his shoulders began to shake again, his tears began to fall again and his voice raised in pitch and volume as he became hysterical with emotion that many people never thought he could possibly have.

'Who in their right mind would…no one! And can you blame them? 'Cause I can't! Who could care about a filthy, good-for-nothing, piece of shit like me! I thought my parents loved me once, but they left me, they just…went…so I was proved wrong! I don't think there's anyone who actually gives a crap about me is there-' he was cut off by Rei's lips meeting his, his eyes widened with shock, but as he realized what was happening he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, Rei felt this and knew it was now or never, he pulled away and stared into Kai's mesmerizing irises 'Does that answer your question?' Kai stared back into Rei's amber pools, he didn't move '_Rei? Kissed me? But…no he must've just wanted me to shut up…' _he thought.

'Kai?' Rei asked shakily, now feeling very nervous '…Hn…' came Kai's also shaky voice, Rei sighed and rested his forehead on Kai's, 'you don't know how long I've wanted to do that, and tell you this…Kai I can't hide it anymore, I'm in love with you…' he looked at Kai waiting for a response.

Kai felt overwhelmed, had Rei just said what he thought he'd said? He felt himself break down again, and he couldn't hold the tears back, but this time, it wasn't tears of sadness, but for the first time in his life he had tears of utter happiness, '…. Rei, do you realize you're the first person in 10 years to say those three words to me?' Rei looked at him sadly '_ten years…he's being serious isn't he…my god poor Kai.' _Kai continued after sobbing 'and do you realize, that I've wanted you to say those words to me for so long? And that I've dreamed about saying 'I love you too Rei' for god only knows how long?' Rei looked up, he smiled through his own tears, and he leant over and embraced his newfound soul mate, 'Well, sometimes dreams come true hmm?'

Kai snuggled into Rei, feeling his thoughts of pain, anguish and death escape him.

'Rei…?' Rei kissed him on the top of the head 'yeah?' Kai moved out of his heavenly position to look Rei in the face 'Promise me you'll never leave me…look me in the eyes and swear, I don't think I could cope if I lost anymore people I love…' Rei went up to his face and looked him straight in the eyes 'I swear I will never leave, ever.' And with that he pulled Kai into a passionate kiss, he smirked as he heard a small moan escape Kai's lips as he ran his tongue over his lips, demanding access, Kai gave in without a fight and allowed Rei to explore his virgin mouth, loving ever second of it, but…

'Knock knock! I- ohhh jeez sorry!', Rei and Kai both sat bolt upright and tried to make it look like nothing happened 'Tyson! Don't you knock?!' Rei asked 'If I feel like it, so what were you doing eh?' Tyson winked 'And don't feed me some crap about giving Kai mouth to mouth resuscitation…' he smirked as he saw Kai's face burning red, 'well Kai it's great to see you're uhhh feeling better?' Kai gave him his trademark death-glare through a still red face; 'I'll leave you two alone for a while…' Tyson said smugly and gave Rei thumbs up and left, as soon as the door closed Rei turned round to see Kai's red face and burst out laughing 'awww I thought I'd never see the day when _Tyson _of all people embarrassed you.'

Kai scowled at him and got defensive 'well so would you if the shrimp walked in on your first…I mean kissing…' Kai went even redder.

'_Oh shit!' _he thought, Rei looked at him with surprise 'that was your first kiss?' Kai shook his head in denial 'No! Of course not!' in a less than convincing voice, Rei raised an eye-brow at Kai '…oh fine it was! Happy?' Rei crawled up the bed onto his new lover and pushed him down '…very' and pulled him into another earth shattering kiss, both of them in a feeling of pure bliss 'this…' thought Rei, 'is the start of something truly beautiful…'

Well…? What you think? I've never, ever, ever written anything like this, or anything at all! So I'm not sure if that's a good way of writing about a kiss, any pointers? Please review!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Confession

Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed! And KakashisDolphin, is it ok if I e-mail you so we can chat or something?

Anyway! To the story! And possibly beyond!

Chapter 6 – Confession   
Max and Kenny were heading up to the hospital; they had sent Tyson earlier, as they to make changes to Max's Draciel, which would have taken 10 times longer if Tyson had stayed with them. 

'I hope Tyson's not making an ass out of himself…' Kenny said with hope, 'I'm sure he isn't, Tyson knows when to draw the line…I think' Max replied.

The pair continued to walk down to Kai's room, when they saw a familiar figure sitting on the seats outside the room.

'Tyson? What are you doing here? Don't tell me Rei's had to kick you out already! You've only been here about half an hour!' Kenny said, he looked at his friend worryingly as he saw a smirk appear on his face and giggled.

'What are you laughing at?' asked Max, Tyson sighed happily, 'Well lets just say, we won't need a new captain just yet, and even though it's killing me…' he placed his hand on his heart sarcastically '…I can't say what it is I'm laughing at, you'll have to ask them.'

Max and Kenny sighed with relief, 'Thank god Kai's ok, I knew he would make it.' Max said, the other two nodded with agreement, 'But you've got me curious now Ty, just what _were _you laughing at?'

'I can't say, seriously, I value my safety! Plus, I won't have anything to blackmail them with if I told!' he said with a small laugh.

'Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go in?' said a now impatient Kenny. 'Sure, lets go in, but for the love of god knock first!' Tyson added.

They knocked and walked in the room. Rei was sitting by Kai's bed and Kai looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

'Hey Kai! I'm so glad you're alright!' cried Max as he flung his arms around his friend, and squeezed so hard he nearly suffocated the young boy, Rei laughed 'Uhhh Max I think Kai needs to breathe…' Max let go to see Kai gasping for breath, he felt guilty, 'Oh Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just glad you're alright!' Kai was still trying to catch his breathe, and waved his hand which Max translated as, 'don't worry about it.'

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, the others didn't really know what to say to Kai, when Max remembered about Tyson and let his curiosity get the better of him, 'Hey Kai, Rei? Why did Tyson start laughing when we asked him why he was outside?'

Tyson started giggling hysterically as he saw the boys both blink and blush, Kai gave Tyson a murderous look but Rei just gave a small smile, 'I don't think there's any point keeping it from them, do you Kai?' when he heard this, Kai gave Rei a look that had an expression of worry, uncertainty and nervousness, he didn't know if he wanted them to know so soon, how would they react? Rei sensed Kai's insecurity and said, 'well if Tyson knows, and is ok with it, then I doubt Max and Kenny will think any differently, and their going to find out sometime…'

Max and Kenny looked at the two with confusion, what was it them wanted to tell them?

Kai finally sighed and nodded, he started down at a spot on his bed, if they were going to find out, he didn't want to be the one to tell them.

Rei knew that Kai was still unsure about telling them but knew it had to be done, 'well guys, me and Kai, uh, well we…you see…' he didn't think it would be so hard to explain, 'Oh shove it, I'll just show you.' Kai looked at Rei quizzically, show them? How? He felt nervous as he saw Rei's smirk, then pulled him into a kiss. Max's jaw dropped and Kenny had a look of pure disgust on his face, when Rei pulled away from Kai, Max couldn't help but smile, 'alright! It's about time you two got together, it's been annoying watching you both being all weird around each other.' Rei and Kai smiled at Max's words of support, but the smile vanished as they saw the look of repulsion on Kenny's face, 'Kenny are you alright?' Rei asked, Tyson and Max turned to see Kenny's face and knew this wasn't going to end well.

'That is _DISGUSTING_!' Kenny shrieked 'what the hell is the matter with you? This is outrageous! It's vile, it's sick…oh god I think I'm going to throw up…' and with that he stormed out the room, everyone stared after him in shock, 'Still think it was a good idea to tell them Rei? Kai asked, with a tear going down his cheek, he didn't know why, but Kenny's remarks sounded painfully familiar, and it hurt him, Rei saw this and wiped the tear away and embraced him, 'Yes, it wasn't pleasant, but he would have found out sometime, it's better it came from us.'

Tyson and Max watched this, they smiled gently, they couldn't understand why Kenny was being such a jerk, there was nothing disgusting about it, they were happy and that was evident, if anything, it was beautiful.

Tyson finally got up headed for the door, 'where are you going?' Max asked, 'to find Kenny, he had no right to speak to you guys like that!'

Before Kai and Rei could stop him, he was out the door and Max had gone with him.

In the bathroom of the hospital, the sound of vomiting could be heard, with murmurs of disapproval coming in between, '…can't believe it, have they lost their minds?' he flushed the toilet and came out the cubical, only to be greeted by two very angry teens,

'What the hell your problem? I can't believe you just said all that stuff! That was totally uncalled for!' Tyson yelled.

'Uncalled for? I'll tell you what's uncalled for! Watching two of your _MALE _friends kiss each other! You can't tell me that's normal!' Kenny spat back.

Max shook his head in disbelief, 'first of all, there is nothing wrong with their relationship, I don't see a law saying a man can only fall in love with another women, do you? And secondly, even if you don't approve, the way you treated them was terrible, and thirdly, if you don't remember, were in a hospital, because Kai tried to commit _suicide, _do you really think that telling him how sick and disgusting he is, is really going to help him right now!?' Tyson nodded 'Max is right, Kai doesn't need this right now, he needs our support! And if Rei can give him happiness and help him pull through this, then I say good luck to him! And nothing you say is going to change that so accept it!'

Kenny looked at the floor, they were right, he was a pretty harsh, and it was the last thing Kai needed, even though the thought of same-sex relationships made him cringe, he had to accept it, they were together.

Kai and Rei were starting to worry; they hadn't wanted to cause any trouble, 'so what are we going to do about Kenny?' Kai asked, Rei sighed, 'To be honest I have no idea, we should just give him time to adjust I guess.' There was a knock at the door. It was Kenny.

'Guys…' Kenny said as he slowly entered the room, Tyson and Max followed behind, the couple simply looked at him, which made him, shift his feet, 'I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to be so harsh.' Kai and Rei looked each other, they knew they could forgive him, 'That's ok Kenny, but you still don't approve do you?' Rei asked, with no anger in his voice, Kenny felt uneasy, should he lie? Or just put it gently?

Before he could answer, there was another knock at the door, it was Dr. Myers.

'Morning all!' he said cheerfully 'Ah Kai! Good to see you're awake! I'm Dr. Myers and anything you need, just ask.' Kai glared at him, he didn't trust doctors.

'We just need to run a few tests to see how you are doing, and from that we should be able to let you know when you can go home.' As he said this he raised up a needle.

Kai's heart began to race…

Ok! Another chappie done! Please review and let me know how I'm doing!

Thanks! Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Panic

Chapter 7 – Panic 

'We just need to run a few tests to see how you are doing, and from that we should be able to let you know when you can go home.' As he said this he raised up a needle.

Kai's heart began to race…

Kai's heart monitor began to beep out of control, the others turned to Kai, and saw the look of pure terror on his face, he was shaking and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, he was grabbing onto his bed sheet so tight his knuckles were white, his breathing was rapid and his eyes were wide, never moving away from the needle, the doctor noticed this too, 'Kai?' he stepped forward, but Kai shuffled away from him, 'You stay away from me!' he warned 'Kai it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you…' he noticed Kai's gaze was not on him, and followed his eyes to see what it was that was scaring him, he realized it was the needle.

Rei knew immediately what it was Kai was afraid of, he tried to help calm him down, 'Kai it's ok, it won't hurt, you won't even feel it.' But Kai didn't hear him, his entire focus was on the needle, Rei leant forward and tried to wrap his arms around the frightened boy, thinking it would help him, but Kai saw it differently, he let out a small scream as he felt Rei's arms come to contact with his, he struggled and tried to pull away, 'NO! I can't go through it again! I can't! I won't let you!' he screamed in fear, tears rolled down his face.

They all looked confused, 'Go through what? Kai? No ones going to hurt you I promise!' Rei said softly. Kai shook his head violently, he seemed to be in his own world, not realizing his real surroundings, he was playing back agonizing memories from his past, he screamed at the top of his voice, 'That's what _they_ always told me, but it was always a lie! A lie! They _promised _me as well, but it _did_ hurt! The pain was so bad I had to knock myself out! I won't let you do it again!' he lost all sense of control, he had to get out, _now,_ he jumped out his bed and made a break for the door.

Dr. Myers tried to restrain him, but was too late, Kai managed to dodge out the way and get through the door.

His teammates bolted after him, 'Kai! Come back!' but Kai kept on running, crashes were heard as he pushed a medicine trolley out the way, and into the wall, causing glass to break and shatter.

Rei, being a Neko-jin was able to run fast enough to catch up with him and made a dive at him, taking both of them to the floor,

Kai was screaming and struggling as loud and hard as he could, Rei was finding it difficult to keep the boy still.

Kai managed to struggle his way into a position where he could push Rei off him; he scrambled to his feet, only to be taken back down by the rest of his team.

Kai tried to regain his control, but when he saw Dr Myers approaching them with the needle again, he panicked once again as his fear was rekindled, with all is strength he managed to push his friends off him and ran down the corridors, into an empty room and shut the door. He knew he only had a matter of seconds before he was caught, and made his best attempt to hide.

Rei had seen where Kai had gone, and everyone followed him, they stopped outside one of the un-occupied hospital rooms. Rei gestured for Tyson and Max to stay where they were, and he and Dr. Myers slowly entered the room.

Rei walked into the middle of the room and saw nothing, he heard the faint whimpering from the end of the room, and approached it cautiously.

As he walked, the whimpering got louder; he found that the sound was coming from under the desk.

Rei crouched down slowly, he looked under the desk to see Kai huddled under it, shaking like a leaf and crying quietly, his head was tucked into his knees, and his hands where over his ears as though trying to shut the world out.

'Kai?' Rei asked gently, there was no reply, he crawled forward slightly and tried again, 'Kai? It's me, Rei.' This time Kai looked up, his eyes still shone with fear, Rei tried to reach out for him, but Kai shifted out the way, 'Kai I'm not going to hurt you, please come out!' Kai looked from his hiding place to see the Doctor standing there, he looked back to Rei and shook his head, Rei gave him a sympathetic look, '_he must have gone through something terrible to make him act like this…' _he thought sadly. 'Kai, I know you're scared, but I swear to you, nothing bad is going to happen to you, do you really think I would let anyone do anything to hurt you?' Kai stared at him, looking into those brilliant amber eyes brought him as much comfort as his voice did, he felt himself begin to calm.

Rei held his arms out, and Kai cautiously emerged from his hiding place, he glanced over at the doctor suspiciously, who backed away to show he wasn't a threat, convinced enough that he was out of harms reach, he fell into Rei's arms.

Rei's P.O.V 

I gave a sigh of relief; we finally managed to calm him down, as he lay in my arms I stroked his hair at the back of his head, I think it helped him relax, because after a few minutes, his breathing was slow and soft, he'd fallen asleep.

I wasn't surprised, after all, he was still quite weak, and this whole ordeal must have tired him out greatly.

I was glad to have Kai back in my arms; I picked him up bridal style, carried him back to his room and lay him back on the bed. I smiled, he looked so innocent when he slept, just like a young child.

But I couldn't help but wonder what made Kai act like that, I know it's obvious that he's scared of needles, but there must be a reason for it. I've got to find out why.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Dr. Myers came into the room, he whispered to me, 'Excellent job Rei, this makes things a lot easier, the fact is, like it or not, he really needs this blood-test, so I'll give it to him now so he won't feel it.'

I nodded, and watched him dab an area on Kai's arm with cotton and a liquid of some sort and inserted the needle, Kai frowned in his sleep and murmured in what I a language I couldn't understand.

After a few minutes, Dr. Myers turned to me, 'Do you know of any reasons why Kai has such a sever fear of needles?' he asked, I shook my head, 'Truth is none of us know much about him, but we do know he's had quite a bad life.' I explained about what we knew about the Abbey and his grandfather, and I mentioned the nightmares, but I felt none of the information we had really explained anything. 'Well, we'll have to put it too him when the psychiatrist comes down and-' I cut him short 'Psychiatrist?' why was there a psychiatrist needed? Kai wasn't insane. 'Well, I and a few other doctors feel that Kai may have some sort of mental disturbance, the suicide attempt, self-harm, the nightmares as you've just told me, and the ordeal just now all point to some sort of, well, mental instability.' I glared at him 'are you trying to say Kai's crazy?' he laughed softly, 'no, no, don't worry, were not planning on putting him in a straight-jacket or anything, we just need to find the route of what we feel may be manic depression, but that's what we need the psychiatrist for, so don't worry, he'll be fine.' I nodded, Dr. Myers took the needle out of Kai when he finished the test, and then got up and left.

Normal P.O.V 

Rei sat next to Kai's bedside, and waited for him to wake, he didn't have to wait long, as Kai started to stir minutes after Dr. Myers had left.

Rei looked down on him and smiled, he took Kai's hand and rubbed it, 'how are you feeling?' he asked 'fine.' Came Kai's reply, he looked away from Rei, he couldn't look him in the face, he felt ashamed for letting his fear get the better of him, Rei sensed this and gently took hold of Kai's chin, tilted his head towards him, and kissed him softly. 'I'm so sorry Rei, I just…panicked' Rei silenced him by putting a finger up to his mouth, 'don't worry about it, but I need to know, why are you so afraid of needles?'

A sad expression was cast upon Kai's face, 'It's a long story, and one I don't like telling…' Rei looked at him pleadingly 'Please Kai, you need to open up to me.' Tears filled his lover's eyes 'I…I can't, I'm sorry Rei I just can't, It's too painful.'

Just then the three figures appeared at the door, they came in slowly, 'hey Kai, are you ok?' he nodded and looked away, they could tell he wasn't happy about displaying his fear in front of people. Tyson pressed on, 'Why are you so afraid of needles Kai?' that was something they all wanted to know, but their was another knock at the door '_Christ can't they just leave me alone?' _thought Kai, he looked to see Dr. Myers and another man standing in the doorway.

'Hello their Kai, this is Dr. Yates' he indicated to the young man beside him, he was a tall, slim man who had green eyes and spiky, light-brown hair, he smiled at Kai, 'Call me Flynn.' He said, Kai simply nodded at him, 'what do you want now?' Kai asked curtly, he _really _didn't like doctors.

'Mr. Yates is our top psychiatrist, you'll be having your sessions with him from now on, and we'd like to start now if that's ok.' Kai glared at him. 'Maybe the rest of you could leave for a while, privacy matters and all.' The team got up to leave, but as Rei got up, Kai pulled him back down, 'Don't you dare leave me alone with them…' Rei couldn't tell if it was a threat or a beg, but sat down anyway.

The others misread this and sat back down as well, but Kai was to tired to care. 'Alright' Flynn sat down by Kai's bedside, 'Lets start! Firstly, how are you feeling today?' Kai thought that was a pretty stupid question, 'I feel like people should stay the fuck out of my business and not ask dumb-ass questions.' He answered; Flynn didn't take notice of this.

'No ones trying to get into your business Kai, we just want to pin-point what it is that made you or still makes you feel suicidal and depressed, I won't pressure you into anything.'

'Hn…' was Kai's response.

Flynn carried on, 'Kai, I understand you're parents died when you were young…'

'That is correct…' Kai answered, he knew this would not be pleasant.

'How old where you when they passed away?' Flynn asked gently.

'Almost six…and they didn't 'Pass Away', they were murdered.'

The others looked on in shock.

'What happened?' Flynn asked

Phew! Chapter over, sorry I think I may have babbled on, but I'll try and make up for it in other chapters.

Please Review!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Recollections of a distorted mind

Hi Everyone! I'm so so so bored, so I thought I'd write another chapter! Sorry my last one went on a bit, I'll try and make up for it! Anywho, to the story!

Chapter 8 – Recollections of a distorted mind.

'How old where you when they passed away?' Flynn asked gently.

'Almost six…and they didn't 'Pass Away', they were murdered.'

The others looked on in shock.

'What happened?' Flynn asked.

Kai sighed, part of him wanted to run away so his secrets could remain behind locked doors, while another part wanted to scream, shout and tell them everything, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and decided what he was going to say.

'Okay…' he said, 'well, I remember we were outside, my dad had given me Dranzer that morning so we were outside blading, trying her out.' He smiled faintly at the memory, 'My dad let me win, but at the time I thought I actually beat him…' Tyson cut in without thinking 'Was your dad a good blader?' Kai smiled, 'He was world champion four years in a row' he said proudly, 'I have no doubts he would have been again if he wasn't…' sadness filled his eyes, Rei put his hand on his shoulder.

'Please continue.' Flynn said gently, Kai nodded, 'as I said, we were blading, and my mom came out with us to watch, but then a man appeared… there was a sort of air about him that I didn't like, he seemed to change the atmosphere around us, all cold and dark,' Kai shivered, 'he had a mask on his face so I couldn't see who it was, and he was wearing these dark robes, he was saying something about going with him and becoming a success, I remember my mom was holding onto me real tight, and they both said I wasn't going with him, and he got mad and he…'

The memories flooded back, the images flashed in his mind, all the blood, and the sounds as vivid as they were at the time, the screams and the cries, some of pain, some of anguish and grief.

'Kai?' Rei shook him gently; Kai snapped out of his flashbacks and tried to brace himself for telling next part of his past experience, 'and he…he pulled out a sword and he…' he couldn't carry on, his tears fell and he made a stabbing gesture with his hand, and the others knew exactly what he meant.

Rei embraced him, but let him cry, they all knew this is what he needed, to let it all out, when he calmed down Flynn asked him to carry on,

'I know this is hard, but it'll help you to let it out.'

Kai nodded he started again, his voice was shaky.

'I felt someone pull me away from my mom, I tried to struggle away from him, but he was too strong, and then I heard this thud…this horrible thud, I looked and I saw my dad, he was on the lying there dead on the floor, I tried to scream, but I just…I just couldn't, I couldn't take my eyes away from my father, but then I heard this screaming, this terrible screaming, and I realized it was my mom, I looked to see the man was going after her as well, she tried to run from him, but he caught her…' He broke down, and tried to finish through hysterical sobs 'and he just hacked at her…even after she was dead he wouldn't stop…and I couldn't do anything to stop it.'

Rei's P.O.V 

I couldn't believe it… my god; I can't believe he'd kept this to himself for so long.

My eyes filled with tears at watching him let out his pain, probably for the first time.

I felt numb, however I couldn't start to imagine the pain he must be feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him backwards and forwards; it was all I could do to offer him some form of comfort.

The others just sat and stared, we were all shocked at what we just heard, and I don't think any of us knew exactly what to do.

Flynn started to ask him questions again, 'so what did he do to you afterwards Kai?' he asked, I gave him a look of disbelief, I couldn't believe he was still asking him questions, especially when he could see how much it was hurting him, I was about to tell him to leave him when Kai answered, god he was brave, 'I remember I started to cry, and the man hit me and told me crying was for the weak…after that it's all a blank…I just remember waking up somewhere that wasn't home…and I found out that I wasn't even in the same country…' I looked at him confused; Flynn kept the questions coming 'what country?' Kai seemed to ignore him, and looked towards myself and the rest of the team, 'that's how I got to the abbey…' he buried his head in my shoulder.

Normal P.O.V 

The Bladebreakers looked at Kai with wide eyes, '_so this was how he had got there…' _they all thought.

Rei looked to see Flynn looking confused, so he tried to explain about the abbey so Kai didn't have to, 'Kai was trained to beyblade in Balkov Abbey in Moscow, from what we know it wasn't a nice place…' he was cut off by Kai, 'that's an understatement, it's like living in a nightmare, only it's real.'

'What do you mean 'living in a nightmare'? What happened there?'

Kai's grief was replaced by bitterness, 'they played on our fears, it was the worst for the best of us, especially me, seeing as I was the grandson of Biovolt's leader, we were trained hard, and if we showed any sign of weakness we were punished, usually by using our fears, I don't know how they did it, but they found what it was that scared you the most and used it against you…sometimes it was far worse punishment.'

'What did they do to you?' Flynn asked.

'Let's just say I've seen things most people will never see, and I've gone through things you wouldn't have even thought possible. However, some of the lighter punishments were things like sleep deprivation, starvation, beatings, infact they had rooms set up with torture equipment.'

Everyone in the room had a look of horror on their face as they absorbed Kai's information.

Flynn knew that it was best to leave things for now, he scribbled a few more notes down on his clipboard and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, 'I think we should leave it there for today…you did well Kai, it takes a lot to share those kinds of experiences with people.' He turned and left.

Kai let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure if he felt better now he'd told, or worse, all he wanted now was to go home.

Dr Myers was still in the room, reading Kai's stats, so he made no hesitation in asking him 'Hey, when can leave here?' Dr Myers turned round to face him 'Well I'm just waiting for a few more test results to come back, but the ones I've had so far are looking good, so not too long I should think.'

'Hn.' Came Kai's reply, Dr Myers sat down by the bed.

'Kai, when you leave here, we are going to ask you to come for sessions with Dr. Yates.' Kai looked over at him with worry in his eyes.

'Sorry doc, I don't think so…' he was cut off by someone in the doorway, it was Mr. Dickinson, 'I'm sorry Kai but I'm afraid you're going to have to.'

Kai looked up at him, 'I'm not going to have some guy who knows nothing about me poking around in my private life, what I said just now is already far too much I-'

Mr. Dickinson cut him short 'then why did you tell him hmm?' Kai looked down at the bed, avoiding eye contact with everyone, he didn't know why he'd told them, they all could see this, Mr. Dickinson spoke again, 'I know it's difficult for you Kai, but it's about time you learned to accept help when you need it instead of shutting yourself away from everyone,'

Kai was starting to feel annoyed '_can't they see I don't need their help? I can cope on my own.'_ He thought, and let his annoyance be known.

'How long is it going to take you all to realize? I can cope fine on my own! I don't need anybody snooping around in my affairs trying to find problems, I know I've just shown my weaknesses to you but that doesn't mean I can't handle it, for the last time, I. don't. Need. Your. Help!'

Rei felt his own anger begin to rise.

'Cope fine on your own huh? Well if you're coping so well then would you care to explain these?' he grabbed Kai's arm and pulled the sleeve up to show the red lacerations printed all over his wrists.

Kai tried to pull away from Rei, but he was gripping too hard.

'And if you're coping so well alone, why the hell are you here Kai? And what about me? If you're so fine alone, you don't need me anymore do you!?' everyone was staring at Rei wide-eyed, they knew he was right, but they never thought he'd be so upfront and forceful.

Kai looked away from him, not able to look him in the face, 'I never said that…' he said quietly 'Yeah, well you may as well have done.' Kai shook his head 'I never meant that, I never said I wanted to be alone, I just…I.' Tears welled up in his eyes.

Rei tried to get Kai to look him in the face, but he wouldn't, so he pushed him down on the bed and lay on top of him, pinning his arms down to the bed and making it impossible to avoid eye contact.

'Damnit Kai, when are you going to learn, your grandfather isn't here anymore, he's gone and he's never going to be in your life again, you don't have to be so perfect anymore, your allowed to make mistakes, and your allowed to have feelings, and most importantly, you're allowed help, and as your friends we want to give it to you.'

A stray tear ran down Kai's face, Rei's little speech had really spoken to him, and made him realize, like it or not he was going to have to let them into his life, but he wouldn't be able to change instantly.

'I know Rei, but please try to understand I can't change overnight, I've never had to depend on other people before, and to be honest I'm don't know how I'm going to do it…' Rei smiled and kissed the tear away, 'don't worry, we'll all help you, that's what were for.'

He peeled himself off Kai, he looked around the room and remembered Mr. Dickinson was there, a fearful look dawned over his face, Kai noticed this 'Rei what's wrong?' he followed his gaze to Mr. Dickinson and it hit him, '_oh god…he knows…'_

Mr. Dickinson chuckled when he saw the scared looks on the young boy's faces, 'seems like I'm in need of a team update hmm?' Tyson and Max stifled their laughter as they saw their friend's faces turn cherry red, 'Your not mad are you Mr. D?' Rei asked Mr. Dickinson chuckled again, 'No, of course not, I'm not so naïve to think love only applies between men and women.' Kai and Rei smiled and looked at each other with relief.

There was a knock at the door; Kai was starting to get very sick of that sound, it was Dr. Myers, 'Good news and Bad news guys, good news is Kai's test results all came out well, so we can let you go later today.' They were all very happy to hear this.

'Bad news…well I think I should talk to you privately Kai…'

Kai rested his head against Rei's shoulder, 'Nah, they'll find a way of finding out what it is anyway, so you may as well just tell us all.'

'Very well.' Said Dr. Myers, 'Dr. Yates, myself and some other doctors feel that you may have a serious case of depression Kai, this can be treated through medication but you also need to have an input, which will involve further sessions with Dr. Yates, are you okay with that?'

Kai looked up at Rei, he still didn't want to go to these sessions, Rei knew what he was thinking, he nodded and kissed him on the cheek, 'Yeah, that's fine' he said in a forced voice, Rei hugged him tighter, he knew he would be for the best.

'Excellent, now, I know you don't like hospitals, so I can try to arrange for Dr. Yates to come to you, would that make it easier for you?'

Kai nodded; 'Would I have to be on my own with him?' he asked and held onto Rei tighter, Dr. Myers smiled,

'No, you can have Rei or someone else with you if it makes you more comfortable.' Kai smiled faintly '_At least I don't have to go it alone…like I usually do…like I usually want to…' _he thought.

'So when can he leave Doc?' Rei asked keenly, he wanted him to be at home more than Kai did. 'I just need to wait for Kai's prescriptions to come through and he can leave.' Kai looked up, 'Prescriptions?' Dr. Myers nodded, 'Yes, I did say you would need medication.' Kai stiffened 'What kind of medication' _'god, please, no more needles!' _he screamed in his head.

'Don't worry, they are just some anti-depressant pills, they are perfectly safe, might cause a few side effects such as nausea, drowsiness, headaches, but they should wear off few weeks after taking them, okay?'

Kai nodded, and watched the doctor leave.

Rei's P.O.V 

An hour later, Kai was packed and ready to go.

Tyson, Max and Kenny had gone home early, they said they had something important to sort out, but I knew they were up to something, I heard them talking earlier when Kai was asleep, what it is I don't know.

Kai was getting impatient, so was I come to think of it, I just wanted him to be home, with me and the guys, but mostly me.

There was finally a knock at the door, and for once Kai was happy to hear it, Dr. Myers appeared in the doorway, he told us that Dr. Yates (why he didn't just call him Flynn like the rest of us I don't know.) would be coming to our apartment every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday afternoon, Kai didn't look too happy about it, but I know he'll benefit from it.

He finally gave us a paper bag, which contained Kai's pills, gave us the usual instructions, and we were finally allowed to leave, we thanked him and left, it must have taken us 10 seconds to get out of there.

Chapter 8 done! I think I may have babbled again… please review and tell me if I am, some pointers would be good as well if you could!

More Rei/Kai in chapters from now on!

Toodles! Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. A Place Called Home

Hi Everyone!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had loads of schoolwork,

Anywho, Happy New Year to you all! Back to the story! (Sort of lemon in this chappie, is it lemon? Can someone tell me the difference between lemons and lime please! Just to be sure, a bit of intimacy in this chappie.)

Chapter 9 – A Place Called Home.

Rei and Kai were finally home, both as relieved as each other; they both couldn't wait to have each other to themselves.

Well, that was the plan anyway, but their plans were put on hold.

Rei had Kai's bags, as he was still quite weak and easily worn out. Kai was about to put the key in the door when Tyson opened it for them, greeting them with the same cheesy grin as always.

'Kai! Great to have you home dude, we got a surprise for you!' by now Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson had arrived on the scene as well.

Kai looked at Rei questionably, but Rei just shrugged, he had no idea what they'd planned.

They told Kai to wait there while they put his bags in his room, taking Rei with them to show him first, when they returned, Rei smiled and put a blind fold on Kai, Tyson started to lead him.

'You'd better not lead me into a wall.' He said, Tyson groaned in mock annoyance 'Damn, that was my initial idea, but now you've said it I'd better not.' They all chuckled.

They finally stopped, and took the blindfold off him, Kai blinked and looked around the room.

They were in the living room, but the walls were covered in photos and pictures from magazines of the team, right from when they began, there was a banner hanging on the wall saying 'Welcome Home Kai!' and the table was filled with food and drink, and a cake saying 'Kai – best captain in the world'

Kai felt tears welling up in his eyes, he would normally have tried to restrain himself from punching them for being so damn corny, but now he felt an unfamiliar feeling of gratitude and affection towards the, he realized that they did all this, for him. He felt an enormous rush of happiness run through him.

'Guys I-' he was cut short by Tyson.

'Before you say anything Kai, we just wanted to say our piece, the thing is, when we were waiting in that hospital, we were all convinced we were going to loose you, and none of us could picture life without you.'

The others nodded, and Max added, 'He's right, and it all made us think, we've never shown you how much we care about you, and how much we really appreciate the work you do for us, and we know we must all bug you like hell, but you stick with us anyway.'

Tyson cut in again, 'Damn right Maxie, and we just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens, you'll always be our Sourpuss, and only ours, we wouldn't want anyone else to be our captain!'

Kai was stunned by their gestures of affection towards him; he'd never had anything like this done for him before, infact he was amazed that they even cared about him. He wasn't sure what to do, 'Guys, I don't know what to say, thank you…'

The team got caught up in the moment and all stepped forward to hug him, they all felt his shoulders start to shake and stepped back, Kai was hiding his eyes under his bangs. 'Kai? You okay dude?' Tyson asked, Kai lifted his head and they all saw his face was damp from tears, 'Yeah, just not used to all this mushy stuff, have to say this is a first.' He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Well you'd better get used to it! You've got us now!' Max said happily.

'Max is right, now lets all sit down and eat cake!' Tyson yelled.

Mr. Dickinson stepped up, 'Well actually I'd better be leaving, I just wanted to make sure Kai got a proper welcoming, and it looks like he has.' 'Okay, Bye Mr. D!' they all said, Mr. Dickinson turned to Rei and pointed at Kai while he wasn't looking, 'You look after him' he whispered, Rei smiled and nodded, 'you can count on it!' he whispered back.

After he left they all sat down around the table, they must have spent at least four hours just talking and laughing, Kai had a very strange feeling, he was having fun.

'So then genius here throws a god damn tomato at him and makes a run for it, all that fuss for a stupid pizza!' Max said gesturing to Tyson, they were all giggling, even Kai, Tyson tried to defend himself, 'well I specifically asked for extra cheese! Not my fault if he wanted to be rude and huffy about it, I was merely trying to protect customers rights.' He said in a very unconvincing innocent voice.

Kai smirked at his teammates immature anecdote, and then yawned.

'Okay I think we should call it a night, it's nearly 3am!' Rei said seeing Kai.

'Okay' they all said 'Night Rei, Night Kai' and they left.

As soon as the door closed, Rei got up and pulled Kai gently by the arm into their room and locked the door, he picked Kai up and playfully walked across the room, threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Kai looked up at him quizzically, causing Rei to smile seductively and assaulted Kai's mouth, he expected Kai to try and fight for dominance but he didn't, and he didn't complain, Rei liked being the dominant one, but was surprised it wasn't Kai in this relationship.

They parted panting, trying to refill their bodies with oxygen, Rei used this time to straddle Kai properly and lifted his tunic off and his blue shirt that was underneath, Kai gazed wide eyed at the sight that was before him, Rei was even more perfect than he had imagined, Rei smiled at this, and moved his hands to the bottom of Kai's shirt, he lifted it slowly up and off his body, Kai suddenly felt nervous, he crossed his arms to try and cover himself, he'd always been somewhat self-conscious about his body, especially now it was scarred.

Rei sensed this and pulled Kai's arms away from his body and replaced them with his own, his hands roamed his pale skin, and Kai couldn't take his eyes off his lover.

Rei leant forward and placed light kisses against his neck, and moved lower to his chest and nipples he began kissing them, Rei smirked inwardly as he heard light moans coming from Kai.

Kai loved every second of this, until he felt an unfamiliar ache in his nether regions. It was pressing against his jeans and was quite uncomfortable.

'Rei…' Rei looked up 'what's wrong?' he asked, Kai turned bright red 'uhhh, well my, umm' he didn't know how to put it, Rei looked at him quizzically 'what's up?' Kai lifted his head so he could whisper into his ear, Rei knew exactly what the problem but turned around to make sure, when he turned back, Kai had his hands on his eyes and his face burned red, Rei giggled 'Why so embarrassed?' Kai looked at him as though he was insane. Rei finally caught on in surprise, 'that your first?' Kai nodded, still burning red, Rei kissed him 'I seem to be your first for a lot of things, but I don't understand how that's your first one, your what? Almost 18?'

Kai sighed shyly and cleared his throat, '…16 actually-'

Rei looked down opened mouthed at him 'you're 16!? Jeez I can't believe I'm older than you!'

Kai smiled, 'yeah I look a lot older than I really am, but anyway, to answer your question, at the abbey they gave some of us these drugs that slowed down our hormonal development.'

Rei looked at him sadly, he didn't want to stir any painful memories about his past, but was curious why they gave him those drugs, Kai felt this, he lifted his head and planted a kiss on the lips of his lover, which lay on top of him, 'don't worry about it, and I don't know why they gave them to us either, suppose its to prolong the embarrassment, like this.' And kissed him again.

'_Wait, if Kai's never had this before, that means he's never been 'pleasured'_' Rei thought with a sly grin spreading across his face.

Kai started to feel nervous when he saw the look on Rei's face, but that uncertainty was soon replaced by lust as Rei's lips crashed onto his, tongues combating each other in the battle for sovereignty, Rei having the upper-hand, won the battle and claimed what was his, his tongue was free to explored Kai's virtuous mouth, and Rei had never tasted anything so sweet and addictive, making him crave more.

'So…' he said suggestively, 'shall we resume where we left off?' as he said this he planted kisses on Kai's chest and moved up to his neck so he could look directly into Kai's brilliant fiery eyes, which were staring intently into his gleaming amber pools, Kai was unable to speak, he merely nodded, his mind and body overwhelmed with desire, Rei smirked and let his passion take over him, he wriggled out remaining clothing so he was in full exposure for his lover to witness, the astonished look on Kai's face made his grin grow even larger, he advanced to Kai and unbuckled his belt, and undid his zipper.

Kai's P.O.V 

I closed my eyes as I felt Rei undo my zip, I couldn't believe how fast my life was changing, but I suddenly felt a feeling of doubt go through me, were we going to fast? Would he leave me as soon as we'd done it? I felt myself stiffen, and Rei did as well, he lifted his head,

'What's wrong?' he asked me in a gentle voice, my eyes opened, and

I gave him a small smile, 'nothing…' I said, but he knew what was going through my mind.

'Kai, if you're not ready I'm fine with that, I can wait.'

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something in his voice gave me a sense of security that erased my feelings of doubt, and were replaced with feelings of pure love.

'No,' I said, 'I'm ready…'

He smiled and whispered in my ear, 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'

Normal P.O.V

Rei kissed Kai on the cheek and lifted his hips up; he then got rid of his jeans, which were in the way and threw them behind him onto the floor, he rolled off Kai and lay on his side right beside him.

He lightly ran his hand down his chest and stomach, and onto the edge of his boxers, he leant over and gave Kai a passionate kiss, and let his hand slip into his pants and easily found what he was looking for and rubbed it, making Kai moan loudly, Rei smirked, 'you like that?' Kai nodded, his eyes tightly shut,

'Well, I maybe you might enjoy this as well…' he lowered his head to Kai's cock and took it into his mouth, which nearly made Kai scream with the new sensation, Rei began to suck and lick him gently, making Kai moan and gasp, so Rei continued, and the louder Kai moaned, the harder Rei sucked.

Kai felt like he was about to pass out the pleasure was so intense, he felt himself at the brink of ecstasy, he finally let out a loud moan and his body lifted off the sheets as he released.

Rei smiled and climbed up onto the bed and lay next to him, he watched him recover. Kai rolled over and snuggled into Rei's chest, 'Thank you Rei, no-ones ever shown me love like that before.' Rei hugged him, 'so, you enjoyed it then did you?' he asked, and Kai moaned, which was an obvious 'yes', Rei smiled and started to stroke Kai's hair.

Rei's P.O.V

I felt a rush of warmth flow through me as I felt Kai snuggle up to me, I'm just happy he finally feels loved.

I lifted my hand to the back of his head and started to stroke his silky hair, I could have happily stayed like this forever, it was truly bliss.

I lay there and listened to him breathing, after a few minutes his breathing slowed and I knew he'd fallen asleep, I saw his hand moving around, searching for something, and I automatically laced my fingers with his, he sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to me.

It couldn't get any better than this…

Chapter 9 done! What did you think? I've never written anything like that before, and I found it quite difficult, so any pointers would be greatly appreciated, as well as all reviews!! So please review, please please please!!!!

Till next time!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Childhood Memories

Howdy everyone! Hope you're all ok! Just a quick thanks to everyone whose reviewed! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!

Well Anywho, to the story and possibly beyond! (I really should think of something else to say apart from that…) Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10 – Childhood Memories. 

An 8-year-old Kai wandered through the cold, stone corridors of the abbey, his legs seemed to carry him automatically, but he was brought to a halt when three larger figures stepped out in front of him.

'_Well well, if it isn't the favorite child…' the leader of the three said, he was a lot bigger than Kai, as he was at least 2 years older, as were his friends._

'_What do you want Vladik?' Kai asked in broken Russian._

_The boys sniggered at his accent, 'oh nothing. Just to get payback.' They all cracked their knuckles as he said this._

'_What is it that you need payback for?' Kai asked calmly, the boys seemed to be annoyed at this._

'_You think you're so great don't you Hiwatari? Just because you're master Voltaire's grandson, you think you're untouchable.' Said Vladik, 'he's right' said one of the others, 'You get the easy life, you don't have to endure the pain that we do, you don't even have to come to training sessions, what makes you so special anyway!?' _

_Kai sighed 'if only they knew…' he thought to himself, 'its them that have it easy…' he looked up to them and replied, _

'_I am not above any of you, infact, if anything I have it worse and-' he was cut off as a fist made contact with his face._

'_That's for answering back to us you little freak! And damn right you're not above us, if anything, you're lower.' The two boys beside him stepped forward and each grabbed an arm, and shoved him into the wall, pinning him to it._

_Vladik turned so that he faced him, and smirked an evil smirk, 'maybe we should show you what pain is…' and with that he punched him hard in the stomach, causing Kai to grunt in pain, this wasn't enough for the older boy, so he repeated his action several times, all three of them saw the younger boy weaken, and started to laugh at their victim._

'_What's going on here?' a red haired boy, about the same age as Vladik asked, the three boys turned to see him and simultaneously said in a sickly innocent voice, 'nothing…'_

_The red-haired boy saw right through them and leaned to the side try and get a glimpse of what they were doing, where he saw a young two-toned haired boy pinned up against the wall, grimacing in pain, he then knew exactly what was happening, 'What are you doing to Kai!? Let him go and quit doing this! Just leave him alone!'_

_Vladik growled, 'Stay out of this Tala! Or it'll be you with the black-eye next!' Tala laughed, which annoyed the boy, 'Shut up Tala! With three of us we could easily make you wish you were never born!' Tala made a voice of mock consideration 'Hmm yeah, well see I don't see how that will work…because there's three of you…' the figures of four other boys appeared '…and five of us…' he finished with a sly grin 'now I suggest you let him go or they'll be consequences.' The boys released there hold on the young boy and turned to leave, but before they did Vladik kicked Kai hard in the stomach, making him drop to the floor, curl up and cross his arms across his abdomen, the four boys ran to help him, the boy looked up at them all 'Bol'sh_**_o_**_e sp_**_a_**_sibo () guys…'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kai awoke, breathing heavily; he went over his dream in his head, the thing was, it wasn't a dream.

He felt his face start to sting and realized that he had cried, for a moment he felt empty again.

Something suddenly hit him, he was being watched, and he lifted his head to be greeted by two large amber eyes and a soft smile.

'Morning…' the Chinese teen said softly, Kai returned his smile and replied 'Morning…'

Rei leant down and kissed him on the cheek, 'Sleep well?'

'Yes thanks' he lied, 'You?' Rei rested his forehead against Kai's, 'well, I didn't sleep much with you thrashing about and mumbling…' Kai looked down, avoiding eye contact; he knew more questions would follow.

'Sorry…' he replied quietly 'didn't mean to keep you awake'. Rei smiled,

'Don't worry. But I was hoping you'd tell me what it was you were having nightmares about…' he looked hopefully at Kai, who looked at him briefly, '_I can't tell him, he would just think I was pathetic, getting nightmares over a little bullying…' _he looked away again, 'it's nothing…' he said in a monotone voice.

Rei sighed, 'come on Kai…were meant to be a couple, you're supposed to trust me and tell me when something's wrong, unless you don't trust me?' Kai's eyes snapped back up to him, 'of course I do, it's just…' he stalled 'what? What is it?' Rei asked, Kai closed his eyes, 'I just keep dreaming about my past that's all, it's really nothing serious.' Rei pulled him closer to him, 'what happened?' he asked softly, Kai brushed a stray hair out of Rei's face, 'Just a bunch of bastards that gave me a bit of trouble while I was at the abbey, they thought I had it easy there so they resented me, not to mention I kicked there asses at beyblading, even when I was a fair bit younger than them…that pissed them off…' he smirked faintly at the memories, ' anyway, they thought I was a favorite 'cause I was Voltaire's grandson, and he took me out of training sessions quite a lot of the time so they could…' he stopped there and his face made a sad expression, Rei noticed this, but wanted Kai to open up to him, 'So they could what Kai?', Kai took a deep breath and started again, 'to either punish me, experiment on me or for private but harsher training…and to top it off I got beaten up by most the other kids because they thought I was being let off training, if it wasn't for the demolition boys I probably wouldn't have made it out of there.'

Rei looked confused 'The demolition boys?' Kai smiled 'Yeah, they were my only friends in there, they looked out for me, they were pretty much like brothers to me, to be honest we still are.' Rei was shocked, 'But I thought you hated each other!? R-Russia? World championships? The whole bit-beast stealing thing?' Kai chuckled at his lover's surprise.

'Well, if Boris knew that we were good friends, we would all be in deep shit basically, we were trained to show no emotion, emotion is thought as the biggest weakness that man possesses, if he knew we cared for each other so much, he would know we still showed emotion, which would pretty much end up with the five of us going through some pretty awful encounters, so we all pretended to hate each other, it was quite amusing actually, trash talking to each other…and about the whole Russia thing, just so you know, if they didn't do what they did all four of them would be dead now, and so would the whole Bladebreakers team, if I didn't do what I did…' he added.

Rei knew better than to bring this up, so stayed quiet and just hugged his troubled boyfriend, and changed the subject.

'So…' he asked 'what did you think of last night?' he asked and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, Kai groaned at the memory 'Fantastic, just promise me you'll do that again sometime.' Rei kissed him passionately, 'With pleasure…' and kissed him again.

'KAI! REI! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED!!!' Tyson's voice echoed through the room, interrupting their little make-out session, 'My god…something is seriously wrong…' Kai said 'What??' Rei asked worriedly 'Tyson is out of bed before us! … I think I might faint…' he said theatrically, while smacking the back of his hand onto his forehead dramatically, Rei laughed and rolled out of bed to go and see what Tyson was shouting about, Kai followed.

'Tyson! What's going on? Your not usually up this early…it's only 9am!' Rei asked, Tyson looked at him as if he was insane, 'Don't you know what's happening tonight?' Rei and Kai shook their heads, Tyson rolled his eyes 'Jeez, and I thought I was meant to be the stupid one round here! Mr. Dickinson has arranged a reunion for all the beyblade teams! That means there's going to be us, the white tigers, the all stars, the majestics and the _demolition boys_' he spat out the last team name.

Rei smiled 'the white tigers are going!?' he hadn't seen his old friends in ages, Kai smiled as well, he would get to see _his _old friends as well, this was going to be great!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

End of chapter 10!! Sorry it's a short and boring chapter, but I have an announcement to make (drum roll**) I have a plot!!!!** Well…sort of Anywho…

Please keep reviewing people!! Love you all!

Oh yeah, **_Bol'sh_****_o_****_e sp_****_a_****_sibo_** is Russian for thank-you, I think that's right anyway… if it's not, well then its meant to be!

Ciao!!

Kate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Old Friends

Hey again people! Finally got round to updating! Hope this chappie is ok! And once again thanks to all my trusty reviewers!!!!!!!

Anywho, to the story and, you guessed it! POSSIBLY BEYOND!

(_Talking in Russian)_

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11 – Old friends.

Rei smiled 'the white tigers are going!?' he hadn't seen his old friends in ages, Kai smiled as well, he would get to see _his _old friends as well, this was going to be great!

The Bladebreakers were all in a good mood, even Kai!

They were getting ready for the evening ahead, picking out what they wanted to wear and so on.

'Tyson! You can't wear _that!_ Mr. D said to dress smart! And you look like you've lived in a Garbage can for the past 5 years! Now change!' Max said angrily as he saw his friend wearing his tatty jeans and a baggy shirt (which was covered in mud naturally) Tyson groaned, 'Yes _mom'_ he replied sarcastically, causing Max to give a very Kai-like glare.

After a lot of compromising, Max had finally managed to pick a more suitable outfit for Tyson, a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

Kai and Rei were doing the same; Rei was trying to convince Kai not to wear his face paint to the party.

'Come on Kai, just for one night? Please? No-ones ever seen what a pretty face you've got!'

'For the last time Rei NO! Me not wearing them is like you cutting your hair off! It's a part of me, and my identity.'

'…. One night? Please…for me?' Rei used his secret weapon, his adorable pout and teary eyes.

'Rei, don't give me that look…Rei stop it…' Rei made his lip start to quiver,

'Please Kai…' he said in the cutest voice he could.

'No…Rei stop it…oh fine! I'll _think_ about it.' Rei smiled and happily hugged his lover and kissed him on the cheek, 'Yay!! Thank you Koi!' Kai looked sternly at his lover, 'I said I'd think about it! So don't get you're hopes up.' Rei grinned 'Oh Kai, everyone knows that 'I'll think about it', is translation for 'yes'' Before Kai could reply Rei grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

About 20 minutes later, Rei came out, Kai looked over and felt his mouth go dry.

Rei had his hair tied back in the same style as always, with a similar bandana to his usual one, only this one was dark blue, he wore a dark-blue, short-sleeved shirt and black jeans, on his wrist was a silver watch.

'Well? What do you think?' Rei asked spinning around slowly so Kai could see him properly, When he saw the expression on Kai's face he felt nervous, '…Kai?'

Kai couldn't contain himself, he jumped off the bed and pinned Rei against the wall and kissed him passionately, 'God you look hot…' This surprised Rei, Kai wasn't usually so dominant in this department.

Kai was about to kiss him again, but Rei stopped him, Kai looked worried and Rei gave him a reassuring smile, 'Even though I want us to stand here snogging each other, you have to get changed! We have to leave in half an hour so I want you to be ready!'

He gave Kai a peck on the cheek and walked out the room, leaving Kai to get ready.

Rei walked into the living room to see the others already changed and ready to go, 'Hey guys, ready to go already?' the others smiled.

'Hell yeah! We can't wait to go! By the way, you look great! And where's Kai?'

'Thanks, and Kai's getting changed.'

'Ahhhh I see, did you manage to persuade him not to wear his face paint?' Max asked,

'I think I might of twisted his arm, he said he'd 'think about it'' Rei gave a cheeky smile, causing the others to giggle, 'you've sure wrapped him round your little finger haven't you Rei? Managing to part him with his beloved face paint! Must of taken a hell of a lot of persuasion!'

Rei laughed, 'No, not really, just my trusty secret weapon…' Max looked intrigued, 'And what was that then?' Rei pulled his adorable teary-eyed face.

The others laughed, 'Awww, well no wonder, who could say no to that face?' Rei smiled evilly, 'Exactly…' this caused the boys to laugh harder, Tyson spoke 'But seriously, I wonder what Kai actually looks like without the face-paint, I can't picture him without it…' the others nodded in agreement, and tried to picture their captain without his trademark face paint.

They were brought out of their thoughts by a familiar deep voice, 'Ok, is everyone ready to go?' they all spun round and they all felt their jaws drop at the sight before them.

It was Kai, wearing a short-sleeve, crimson shirt, which enhanced his strikingly beautiful eyes, black jeans and black trainers, on his wrist he wore a silver chain, the cuts on his wrist had pretty much gone and were un-noticeable.

Most importantly, his trademark blue face-paint was no-where to be seen.

Kai got uncomfortable with them all staring at him, 'What?' he asked nervously, he covered his cheeks with his hands, 'it's my face isn't it? I look weird without them don't I? I'm going to quickly put some on' he was about to turn to leave, but Rei went and caught him by the arm, 'oh no you don't! I'm not letting you cover your face up when it looks as good as this!'

Kai struggled against Rei's hold, 'Rei I don't like it, I look weird, everyone's gonna stare at me, please just let me go put some on!'

The others were stunned by Kai's paranoia and insecurity,

'Kai, since when have you cared about your appearance? Or what anybody thought of you?' Tyson asked, Kai blushed, which they all thought looked so cute, 'I don't! I would just rather not walk around looking like an ass!' Kai said defensibly.

They all smiled, 'Well you don't look like an ass, so come on! Were going to be late! Oh yeah, Kai, are you taking your camera?'

Kai shook his head, 'wasn't planning to, but if you want I can?' Rei smiled, 'would you? It's just you're the only one with a digi-cam and I would like some photos'

Kai nodded and left the room, Rei shouted up 'and no face paint!'

The others watched Kai leave the room.

'You are one lucky dude Rei…' Tyson said, putting his hand on his shoulder, 'I aint gay, but I have to say he looks pretty damn fine!'

Rei smiled, 'I know I am, but its more than just looks I'm lucky for, and by the way, incase you secretly are gay, hands off! He's all mine!' they all laughed.

A short while later, the five members of the Bladebreakers arrived at a very large, luxurious looking house,

'Hey driver dude? I thought we were going to a party?' Tyson asked the driver, whom Mr. Dickinson had sent to pick them up.

'You are sir, Mr. Dickinson is holding it in his home.' he informed the young boy, 'whoa…Mr. D used his house for the whole reunion thing? Must have a huge house, there's a hell of a lot of people to fit in!'

When the car stopped, they all got out, and saw Mr. Dickinson waiting for them outside the front door.

He gave them his usual cheery smile, 'good evening boys! I'm glad you've finally arrived, everyone else is already here!'

They all smiled back 'Thanks for the invite Mr. D!' Tyson said for the team, Mr. Dickinson nodded 'Pleasure!' he looked over at Kai,

'I must say your looking very well Kai, much better! How are you feeling?'

Kai rubbed his arm and looked at the floor blushing, he didn't like people asking him that question, it embarrassed him, 'I'm fine…' he said quietly, they all watched this, Rei thought it was sweet that Kai was so timid, especially when most people assumed he was some sort of tough guy.

Mr. Dickinson gestured for them to go inside, as they did, they heard familiar voices, lots of familiar voices, they all stepped into a huge room, a crowd of familiar people greeted them with large smiles, even the Demolition Boys.

They walked in, and walked towards the White Tiger team, Rei couldn't hold his excitement 'Guys!!! It's been so long! Its so good to see you again!' he embraced them all one by one, they all smiled, 'and its good to see you too Rei,' said Lee, Tyson sarcastically groans 'ooooh? What about us?' Lee laughed, as did the rest of the team, 'Good to see you too Tyson, and you guys, Kenny, Max, Kai how you doin'?'

Kai was shocked he included him as well.

Mariah also stepped forward and hugged them all, 'It's been so long since we last saw you!' she finally came to Kai, and Kai's shock grew as she embraced him as well, 'Wow Kai! I've always wondered what you looked like without those tattoo things…' she nodded in approval, 'looking good…smell good too'

Kai laughed at her remark, he was amazed they were being nice to him, after all that he'd done to them.

The team moved on to the Majestics, Tyson saw his prime target to direct his annoyance towards, 'JOHNNNNNNNY!!!!!!' he shouted and jumped on the poor boy, 'Ahhhh! Tyson get off! It's good to see you too, but please get the hell off!'

The others laughed, 'I see Tyson still likes to degrade himself?' Robert asked light-heartedly, Max nodded 'oh yes…' again, they greeted the rest of the team, and again, they all treated Kai the same as the rest of them, 'Whoa Kai, I almost didn't recognize you there! Wow you look so different without those face-paint things.' Said Oliver as he hugged him as well, the others nodded in agreement, and Kai blushed slightly and smiled.

They talked with the Majestics for a while and then moved to the next team, The All-Stars, 'Mum!!' Max said happily and ran to his mother, A young women with blonde-hair and blue eyes turned around to greet her son, 'Maxie! I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing?' Max grinned from ear to ear 'I'm doing great!' the rest of the team appeared behind them, as did the all-stars behind Judy, all but one anyway.

'Hey guys! Good to see you again!' Tyson said to the three men behind Judy, the others smiled their greetings, Michael spoke 'Well, if it aint the Bladebreakers, great to see you after such a long time! How are you all? Hey Kai, I always wondered what you looked like without the-' Kai cut in smiling 'face-paint things?' they all smiled, 'I suppose you've had a lot of that already?' he asked him, Kai looked at him, he wasn't used to them being so nice to him, 'could say that…' he said quickly, the team laughed. 'So where's Emily?' Max asked, 'Oh she'll be out in a moment, she's just making a phone-call'

The All-Stars shook hands with each of them (including Kai) and walked away, Kai felt a smile grow across his face, he knew who was coming next, he was finally going to see his friends.

Rei saw this and felt a warmth flow through him when he saw Kai smile for obvious reasons, it was good to see Kai so happy and excited for once.

But Kai's smile soon vanished when he heard Tyson say, 'Right, on with the party!'

Kai felt his heart sink, 'But Tyson, we haven't gone to see the Demolition Boys yet!'

Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at him confused, 'Kai, you hate them, why would you want to see them? And to be honest they're not our favorite people either.' Kai looked blankly at them, he was going to have to tell them, 'Guys, I don't hate them, truth is they are some of my closest friends.' He saw their shocked faces, but it was too much to explain now,

'I'll explain later, but please believe me, they really are good people, and they have their reasons for doing what they did, as do I for doing what I did, so please don't hate them, they've been so good to me and-' he was talking so fast they could hardly make out what he was saying,

'Hey Kai! Calm down! We trust you're judgment, and we have forgiven them, as we have you, and if you say they are good friends of yours, then they are ours as well, ok?' Max said reassuringly, and Kai smiled.

Just then, 'KAI!!'

Kai turned around to see a red-haired boy, which owned the voice that called his name, along side him where the figures of Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

'Tala!!' Kai said, and ran to him and hugged him furiously and they spoke to each other in Russian, so the rest of the Bladebreakers watched in fascination as their captain smiled and laughed with the Russian team.

'He sure is comfortable around them isn't he, I've never seen him laugh like that before.' Max added as he saw Tala ruffle Kai's hair and laugh as he saw the look of mock annoyance on Kai's face.

'Wonder why he's not like that with us?' Tyson wondered, Rei knew the answer, but felt it wasn't his place to explain, 'Lets just say that they share a bond that no-one could ever replace, they've been through so much together and pretty much grown up together.' Rei said.

Before more questions were asked, the Demolition Boys carefully approached the Bladebreakers, as though they would kill them any second, Tala stepped forward 'H-hey guys…how are you all…?' he asked nervously, they hadn't seen them since the whole Russia incident, and didn't know if they had forgiven them.

They all smiled warmly and Tyson was the first on the scene, 'Tala! Good to see you!' he hugged the surprised boy, and then did the same with the other team members.

After they had all greeted each other, Rei said to Ian 'Is it me or do you look a hell of a lot taller?' Ian was about to answer when Tala made a remark in Russian, which made Kai, Spencer and Bryan laugh hysterically, and Ian's face burn red with annoyance.

_That's not funny! _Ian said irritated,

Kai stopped laughing, _He's right…_they looked at him confused,

_…What IS funny is that you like T.A.T.U! _Tala, Bryan and Spencer laughed hard at Kai's remark, they didn't really have a problem with Ian's taste in music, they knew it touched a nerve with him, and made him very mad…which is what was funny.

They laughed harder as Ian's face burned more red and glared at Kai, Kai stopped laughing and stepped forward, embracing his friend and mockingly rocked him back and forth, 'awww my little malish, I'm sorry, I was only playing, can you ever forgive me?' he spoke in a surprisingly Russian accent.

The Bladebreakers joined in with the D boys, laughing at Kai's little gesture.

They're laughter soon stopped though.

'Well well, if it isn't traitors united!' came a female voice, they all turned around to see Emily standing there with an evil smirk on her face, 'I'm surprised you all had the guts to show your faces round here, especially when everyone hates you…' she said it loud enough for everybody to hear, the room fell silent, Michael and Judy came forward, 'Emily, that's enough…' Judy said sternly, but Emily ignored her and turned to Mr. Dickinson, 'I don't see why you had to invite _them_' she gestured to the Demolition Boys, 'especially after all the trouble they put all of us through, and as for the Bladebreakers, well couldn't they have just left that freak at home?' she said harshly pointing at Kai, 'It's not as if he talks anyway, and its not like anyone wants to talk to him either, especially not after everything he's done.'

'Emily, for god's sake shut your trap and just enjoy the party, we didn't come here to fight! And besides, everyone's forgiven and forgotten about what happened so will you just drop it already?' Michael said.

The Bladebreakers were getting angry; they didn't take to kindly to some girl insulting their friends.

'Ok!' she said in a sickeningly innocent voice, 'So Kai…' everyone knew what was about to be said wouldn't be nice, she smirked 'how's your Grandfather?' Kai stiffened, why was she bringing all this back up?

'I don't have anything to do with him anymore.' Emily smirked 'Well, it's a shame you didn't do the same before…' Kai was getting annoyed,

'Look, we made a mistake and were sorry, we tried to make it right again, and we've paid for it dearly, you have no idea what we risked to try and put things right!'

'Awww! Poor you! The guilt-trip may have worked on these guys, but it won't on me! You haven't changed, all five of you are still just cold, heartless bastards, especially you Kai!'

Kai kept a calm composure, but inside, it hurt that she had singled him out.

'Emily for fuck's sake shut up!' Eddy yelled.

'Yeah Emily, you don't know what you're talking about! They have changed! And they're all sorry for what they did and we all have forgiven them and moved on, as a result Kai has become closer to all of us, so I won't have you speak to him in that way!' Tyson shouted.

Kai looked at him, he felt a sense of comfort and protection from his small group of friends.

'Oh whatever Tyson! If you want to befriend a total psycho then go ahead! Say Kai, does insanity run in the family or something? I mean there's your grandfather, and then theirs you… Christ I'd hate to think about what your parents are like!' she laughed nastily.

Kai felt something within him snap; no way did she just insult his parents. He saw red, rage filled him, he stepped forward, 'Kai…!' Tala tried to get him to calm him but it was too late.

Kai walked quickly in front of her and slapped her very hard across the face, almost knocking the girl over, but he wasn't finished yet, he grabbed her hard by the throat and slammed her against the wall, tightening his grip on her neck,

'NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU SAY WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT ABOUT ME, I DON'T CARE, BUT IF A WORD EVER ESCAPES YOUR VISCIOUS, POISONOUS MOUTH ABOUT MY PARENTS AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOT I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT, GOT IT!?'

Emily was beyond scared; Kai's hand was to tight around her neck to reply, Michael put his hand on his shoulder, 'Kai man, I know she deserves this' he glared at Emily, 'But put her down, she can't breathe!'

Kai released his grip on her and stormed out the room.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

FINISHED! Jeez, that took forever! Sorry it's so long everybody! And my apologies to Emily fans, I'm sure she's not that nasty!

And Malish supposedly means Baby.

So anyway, what do you think? This isn't the end of the party, or of Emily's wrath! Or something else! I just really needed to stop!

Please Review!! I live off them! PLEASE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thank you kindly….

Until next time!

Ciao!

Kate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. New enemies, Old enemies

Hello everyone, I've decided to write another chapter to pass the time in my oh so dull life. Thanks again to all reviews! Most appreciated! Please please please keep reviewing! My aim is to get up to 35!! I know compared to some writers that's nothing, 'cause they have hundreds of them, but hey, what you gonna do, I'm just not that talented…

Anyway, to the story…and possibly beyond!

Quick note! If you are a big Emily fan, please don't kill me, cause she's a bitch in this chapter as well! Sorry! But someone has to be the evil one!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12 – New enemies, Old enemies.

Emily was beyond scared; Kai's hand was to tight around her neck to reply, Michael put his hand on his shoulder, 'Kai man, I know she deserves this' he glared at Emily, 'But put her down, she can't breathe!'

Kai released his grip on her and stormed out the room.

'You are such a bitch Emily…I hope you're happy now.' Rei said in an angry voice, and left the room, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Emily stood tall, trying to hide her humiliation about the events, which just occurred.

'I am, because now I've managed to prove my point, he _is _a psycho, and what's even better is I get to report him for assault!'

'I don't think so Em.' Came Eddy's voice, Emily was getting irritated,

'What do you mean? You all saw what he did to me!'

'We also saw what you did to him, and to be honest we favor Kai! So if you want to report him, fine, but I don't see how you'll win when everybody that was here denies it.'

Emily laughed in disbelief,

'You are unbelievable…Mr. Dickinson? You won't stand for this kind of behavior in your own home will you?'

Mr. Dickinson had a very rare, stern look on his face, 'No, I won't, that's why I agree with Eddy, and that's why I think you should apologize to them or leave.'

Emily looked furious, 'Fine, I'm going…' and with that she too stormed out the room.

The room was silent for a moment until Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat, 'Well, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, I offer you my sincere apologies for that, shall we try and enjoy the rest of the evening?'

They nodded their heads, 'Of course, and there is no need to apologize to us. You did nothing wrong, if anything we should be thanking you all for defending us.' Tala said with a smile.

Emily stormed down the hallway, mumbling curses; she went to get her coat, which was placed on a high hook. As she was quite small, she found it difficult, this made her mood worse and she started tugging at her coat furiously, she stopped when she heard something fall and rattle as it hit the floor.

She looked down to see a small bottle of pills; she picked it up and turned it over to read the label.

'Kai Hiwatari – To be taken 3 times a day with water….' Emily's eyes gazed to the label behind it to see what it was.

'So, the psychopaths on anti-depressants eh?' Emily said to herself with an evil smirk, she looked around, and decided against leaving just yet.

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers where trying to comfort Kai, and try and persuade him to come back inside.

'Come on Kai, everyone's on your side, and plus that bitch has left, so she wont be talking crap to anyone again tonight.'

'Forget it Tyson, I'm not going back in…Damn I'm so stupid, I can't believe I lost it like that…'

'Forget about it! Hell I'd do the same if anyone insulted my folks!'

Kai remained silent, he wanted them all to just go back inside and leave him alone, Rei knew this too, but he wasn't going to let it happen, he wasn't going to let Kai feel alone ever again, not after last time.

'Guys will you leave us for a minute?' Rei asked them softly, they all nodded and left.

'Kai, come on, don't let her get to you, she's just a loser who really needs to learn to get over things.' Rei said softly as he rubbed Kai's shoulders.

'Why was she singling me out Rei? Why does she hate me so much' he asked, hurt laced his voice, '…I don't know, she's just a bitch, ignore her.' Rei tried to comfort him.

'I'm just sick and tired of everybody pointing me out, people are always assuming I'm a total bastard because I usually prefer to be on my own, I know it sounds petty, but no matter what I do, I can't seem to do the right thing by anybody, and it always results in me making so many enemies. Even though I try to stay out of everyone's way, I'm still hated. I'm sick of being the source of everyone's hate!'

'Kai nobody hates you. If they did do you think they would stick up for you back there?'

Kai stayed silent.

'Kai…please come back inside, I swear nobody in that room hates you, or dislikes you, they've forgiven you, and they've moved on, so please, just come back in and enjoy the evening, for me?' Rei spoke softly, Kai nodded, 'I'm sorry Rei…' Rei looked confused, 'What for?' Kai sighed, 'For being so pathetic, lately I've been getting so worked up and whiney about the smallest of things, huh, as you don't have your own life to worry about.'

'Kai don't be ridiculous, I want you to open up to me, you've been through a lot lately, you need to be able to let you emotions out, now come on, lets go have some fun!'

Kai smiled briefly and looked thoughtful for a moment, Rei wrapped his arms around him, 'you alright?' Kai nodded and leant into Rei's embrace, 'I was just thinking.' Rei kissed the top of his head, 'about what?' Kai looked into Rei's eyes, 'are we going to tell people…about us?' Rei sighed,

'Well, if you're ok with that, I don't want us to feel intimidated by them, I'm proud of what I am, and I'm proud of you, so I'm not going to hide away.' Kai smiled, which Rei was pleased to see, 'I'm proud of you too…' he closed his eyes and gently leant his head against Rei's chest.

Emily walked quickly, the others hadn't yet seen her, as they were still in the large hall, and probably remain there for the rest to the evening.

She was about to come around the corner, when she heard voices; it was Tyson, Max and Kenny.

'I hope Kai's ok, he seemed pretty upset, and you know what happened last time! I don't think I could bare it if Kai tried to top himself again…' Tyson said, feeling worried.

'Relax Ty, I don't think Kai would try again over this…would he?' Max felt nervous now as well.

'Oh for god's sake, sometimes you guys panic over nothing, Kai's fine, he's got Rei now, and from what I can see their relationship is pretty strong, so no, Kai wont try again.' Kenny said, trying to calm his over-reacting friends down.

Emily stood behind the wall, away from view, absorbing the information she was given,

'_Oh this is too rich; the ice prince is in love? Ha! With himself maybe, and attempted suicide did he? Huh, shame he failed.'_

She smirked evilly and ran off.

'_No-one makes an idiot out of me and gets away with it.'_

Rei had finally persuaded Kai to come inside; when he finally did go in, a sea of sympathetic faces greeted him.

'You ok Kai?' Tala asked, Kai rolled his eyes, 'if I wasn't I wouldn't be in here would I, now don't fuss or I'll have to hurt you.' Tala smiled, Kai looked over at the All-Stars team, he walked over to them, 'I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to harm one of your teammates…' he said as he stared at the floor, his voice was genuinely remorseful.

The team smiled at him warmly, freely accepting his apology, Michael shook his head,

'Don't worry about it, the way she treated you and the D boys, well, I'm sure I would have done the same if someone spoke that way to my friends or about my family…'

Kai smiled, he was glad they supported him.

The air of awkwardness was lifted, and conversation started again, Kai went to join Rei, who was conversing with the White Tigers.

'Hey Kai, you ok now?' Lee asked kindly, Kai smiled and nodded, they were silent, 'Oh, sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I?' he asked.

Rei smiled,

'No, Mariah says one of my old friends is coming here tonight to see me, but she won't tell me who it is!! Mariah tell me!!!!' Mariah stuck her tongue out at him playfully, 'Nope…you're just going to have to wait and see!'

'Guys…?' Rei looked at the other white tigers hopefully, but they shook their heads, 'Sorry Rei, but we'd be skinned alive if we told you.' Lee said with a smirk.

Just then a doorbell was heard, and Mariah gave one of her girly squeals,

'Looks like you don't have to wait for much longer, stay there!' she ran off.

'So you have no idea who it is?' Kai asked Rei, he shook his head.

'Nope, not a clue, but the suspense is seriously killing me! What's taking her so long!' Kai giggled, 'you've always been a curious creature haven't you Rei?' Rei grinned; just then Mariah came running into the room, in a hyperactive style as she usually was.

'Rei, there's someone here to see you!'

'…Yeah I know Mariah, you did tell me…' She scowled playfully, and walked to the door and poked her head out of it, 'Ok, you can come in now!'

A young man entered the room, he was older than Rei, but not by too much, he was tall and broad and wore casual clothes, blue jeans and a t-shirt, which he wore a long sleeve shirt over.

He was also Chinese, and had jet-black hair and brown eyes.

'Hey there Rei, it's been a while…' he smiled, but his smile vanished and was replaced by a hurt expression when he saw Rei's face, it was a mixture of surprise, hurt and anger all in one.

'Rei…?'

Rei looked over at Kai, and spoke in Chinese.

'Why are you here Jun?' unfortunately for Rei, he didn't realize Kai understood Chinese.

'Rei, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted to make things right again between us! It's been so long, and I've thought about it a lot, Rei I'm so sorry…'

He also answered in Chinese, and again, Kai understood everything that Rei was trying to hide from him, making him suspicious.

'You shouldn't have come here! I have a new life now! And best thing is that you're not part of it!'

'But Rei I traveled all this way to see you!'

'Well then you wasted your time!'

Kai had never seen Rei look so angry, and it didn't suit him, he himself was feeling a bit annoyed at how Rei was intending on hiding something from him,

'Rei, what's going on?' Kai asked in Chinese,

Rei looked slightly scared when he heard Kai speak his language, he knew that Kai was suspecting something.

'Wow, I didn't know you spoke Chinese Kai!' Mariah said excitedly, Kai nodded.

'…Well?' Kai asked, no anger in his voice.

Rei walked up to Kai and said in so quietly, only Kai could hear what he said,

'Kai I have to tell you something…'

'What is it?' Kai asked, Rei turned to see the white tigers looking at him confused,

'Not in here.' And pulled Kai out into the corridor.

'Rei what is it? What do you have to tell me?' Kai asked, feeling slightly worried.

'Don't worry Kai, it's nothing really…I don't think…but I don't want to keep it from you.'

'What is it?'

'That guy, he's called Jun. Kai he's my ex boyfriend.'

'Oh…' Kai didn't know why, but he felt a white-hot pang of jealousy jolt through him.

'Why has he flown all this way to see you Rei? And what is he trying to make right?' Kai asked.

Rei sighed.

'Well, we'd been dating for a while, and all of a sudden he kept disappearing, and I started to wonder why, anyway I later found out that he'd been cheating on me…' his eyes narrowed, 'not even on the one he cheated on me with the first time.'

Kai looked shocked, 'First time! You mean he'd cheated on you before and you forgave him!' Rei shrugged with a small smile,

'Well, its what you do when you really care about someone, but I had my limits, as if cheating on me twice wasn't bad enough, I found out he was seeing three other men at the same time.'

Rei regretted sharing this when he saw the fire explode in his lover's eyes.

'And that's when it was over, but know I've got you, but what I felt for him was nothing like I do for you Kai, nothing like it at all.'

Kai smiled and hugged his lover, 'thanks for telling me Koi, but if he so much as touches you I will amputate his arm with my bare hands.'

Rei laughed and squeezed him tighter and let go, 'we'd better go back inside.'

The two went back inside, and the evening continued, Jun seemed to be trying his best to avoid Rei, but whenever he was somewhat near Rei, Kai watched him like a hawk.

As the evening went on, they all grew tired of standing, so sat down at a huge table, Rei was next to Kai, and to Rei's (and Kai's) distaste, Jun sat opposite him, they were all talking generally between themselves, when they heard someone enter the room.

'Hey everybody! How's it going!' came a female voice.

Everyone turned to see who it was, and surprise, surprise, the bitch was back.

'Emily I thought you were told to go home!' Rei said bitterly to her, not wanting her to cause trouble again.

He saw he was sitting next to Rei.

'Yeah, I decided not to, and by the way I think it's so sweet how your defending your boyfriend like that, speaking of which, how long exactly have you been dating?'

Eyes around the table widened and snapped to Kai and Rei, who were both looking at her shocked, Emily pretended to look worried, 'Oh dear, it was meant to be a secret…. opps…' she said in a fake apologetic voice.

Lee looked at Rei, 'Rei, is this true?' Rei's expression went from shocked to stern,

'Yes, it is true, me and Kai are together, and if anyone has a problem with it, then they can keep it to themselves, 'cause it's not going to change anything, and no Emily it wasn't a secret, we were going to tell them later, but you did the hard part for us, thanks!'

He grabbed Kai's hand, which was lying on the table, and they both smirked at Emily.

Emily smiled back, trying to cover her embarrassment,

'No problem, and by the way Kai, I'm sorry about before, I heard you were in a fragile state, so sorry for upsetting you.'

Kai looked up at her suspiciously,

'What the hell do you mean 'Fragile state!'' everyone turned to Emily to hear her reply,

She sighed, 'Well, I heard that you tried to pull the plug on yourself. And…' She reached into her pocket, loving the looks on Kai's face, and of the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson, she pulled out his pills '…these fell out your jacket, I thought I'd come and return them.' She was about to throw them to Kai but stopped, 'Actually, I'd better give Rei these…you might try and overdose aga-' Rei snapped, 'JUST GET OUT!' he shouted at her, she smiled inwardly knowing she had finally won, 'With pleasure…' and she left.

There was a silence in the room, Kai's face burned red, '_everyone knows, now they will know me for what I really am, weak and pathetic…'_ the silence was broken when Tala spoke

'Kai…is she telling the truth? You tried to…' Kai looked up at him, shame filling his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, so he just nodded,

Tala looked over to Mr. Dickinson, 'You knew about this?' he nodded, Tala felt himself get angry, 'and you never thought to tell us?! Our closest friend almost died and you never thought to tell us!! How could you!' Mr. Dickinson, looked at him 'I understand your anger Tala, but now is neither the time or place…' Tala sat back in his chair annoyed '…. why'd you do it Kai?'

Kai felt scared of him, he knew what he was like when he was in one of these moods, and it wasn't nice, 'Drop it Tala…' Tala looked at him, 'No, why did you do it?' Kai felt emotions run through him, humiliation, shame, sadness, and fear… 'Tala please! Just leave it alone!' Tala slammed his fist on the table and walked out, Kai felt himself breaking down, and Rei could feel it too. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, which helped calm him down, Ian saw this and knew how Kai felt,

'Don't worry, He'll calm down, you know what he's like sometimes' he gave him a smile, which Kai returned.

Rei still had his arms around Kai, he felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked and saw Jun staring at them, he got up to leave, 'going already?' Rei asked, Jun smiled,

'I'm glad to see you are happy, you of all people deserve it, but it's clear where I stand…I'm here for another week or so, and I'm serious Rei, I will make it up to you somehow. If you'll let me.' Rei smiled faintly and nodded, watching him leaves.

Johnny sighed,

'Man if there was any more drama here we could make a soap opera…what next?'

Everyone smiled at this, as it was quite true, the night had been quite dramatic.

Jun walked down the street, thoughts flooding his head,

'_I will make it up to Rei, I must! But…I can't help but feel a little disheartened that he has found someone else…I know I treated him badly but as much as I want to hide it…I cared for him…maybe I still do…'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a female voice.

'Hey! You! Aren't you Rei's ex?' he nodded 'what's it to you? And who are you anyway?'

The girl stepped out of the shadows, to reveal red hair and glasses, Jun gasped,

'You're the girl from the party! You're the one who caused all that tension! What do you want?'

'Lets just say I have a proposition for you…' Jun shook his head,

'No, you're a bad person! I don't waste my time with bad people.'

'_Even though I am one myself…' _he thought.

She sighed 'I'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this…' she pulled out some photos and showed them to him, which made his eyes widen, 'These might make you change your mind?' she said slyly, Jun looked the photos and then back to her, '…. what do you want me to do…?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 12 done! Sorry, it is pretty boring I think… yes I know what Emily did wasn't that awful, but come on! You would be pretty mad if someone did that to you! …Wouldn't you…. maybe it's just me…who knows!

Anywho, Please, Please review! I'm aiming for 35 or I might not update…

(I'm terrible with threats…not that I'd threaten anyone…I'm too much of a wimp!)

Anywho, till next time, if there is a next time!!! Bwahahaha!

(please review!!)

Toodles!!

Kate

xxxxxxxxx Love you all!


	13. Trust's Boundaries

Hey people, I've finally managed to steal some time to write another chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews! But please keep them coming! I live off them!

Anywho, back to the story!

(_Russian)_

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13 – Trust's Boundaries 

The girl stepped out of the shadows, to reveal red hair and glasses, Jun gasped,

'You're the girl from the party! You're the one who caused all that tension! What do you want?'

'Lets just say I have a proposition for you…' Jun shook his head,

'No, you're a bad person! I don't waste my time with bad people.'

'_Even though I am one myself…' _he thought.

She sighed 'I'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this…' she pulled out some photos and showed them to him, which made his eyes widen, 'These might make you change your mind?' she said slyly, Jun looked the photos and then back to her, '…. what do you want me to do…?'

It was getting late, so the Bladebreakers decided to call it a night and go back to the hotel.

'Well guys it's getting late, we'd better be going' Tyson said sadly, he loved to spend time with his old friends, he didn't want to go.

Bryan stretched in his chair, 'Yeah, we'd better go as well… what hotel are you staying at?' he asked the Bladebreakers, 'The Metro' (A/N. sorry it's a crappy name, but I couldn't think of a good one…) Bryan smiled, 'No kidding, same here! In that case we may as well go in the same car, is that ok with you Mr. Dickinson?' the old man smiled and nodded.

'Ian will you go find Tala and tell him were going?' Bryan asked the shorter boy, who nodded obediently and went to find their friend. Kai felt worried, he knew Tala would still be angry with him.

They said their goodbyes to the other teams and walked out to the front of the house, and waited for the car that would take them home, and the two missing Demolition Boys.

'I wonder what's taking them so long…' said Spencer impatiently.

Ian walked down the corridor and out into balcony, his eyes scanned the surroundings and located what they were looking for.

'Hey Tala, come on, were leaving now, and we just found out that the Bladebreakers are staying in the same hotel as us, coincidence huh?!…. Tala?' Ian felt a rush of concern as he saw the look on his friend's face, so sad and hurt, 'Tala what's wrong?'

Tala snapped his head up and felt anger rise within him,

'What the hell do you mean 'what's wrong!?' incase you weren't listening in their, Kai tried to take his life! Why didn't he talk to us, he knows we've always been there for him! And no one even thought to tell us! He could have died and we would be none the wiser…'

Ian sighed sympathetically,

'Tala, I'm as worried about Kai as you are, he's like a baby brother to all of us, we've been looking out for him for years, and I know Kai wouldn't do anything like that unless there was a good reason for it, but he will open up when he's good and ready, but Tala you shouldn't be angry with him, just be there for him, like we always have been, like you said.'

Tala sighed deeply, 'I know I know…I just can't believe we were so close to loosing him and we didn't even know it…' he felt his eyes start to water, and Ian saw it, he stepped up and embraced his red-haired friend, 'Ian what if he'd…' Ian stopped him before he finished, 'He didn't though Tala, he pulled through, you know what he's like, he's too stubborn to give up, he'll be fine, we just need to be there to support him. Oh I forgot! They're waiting for us! We have to go!' and they both ran to find the others.

'Oh finally! Where the hell have you two been?' Bryan asked his two teammates as they ran up to them.

'Sorry Bry!' Ian apologized.

Tala looked over at Kai, and for a moment their eyes met, Kai went red and stared at the floor, Tala felt guilty, he knew he'd been hard on him. He walked up to him and gently pushed Kai's chin up with his hand, so he would look at him, '…I'm sorry Kai…' he said in a whisper, and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy. Kai leant into his friends embrace and whispered back, 'It's nothing…'

The others stood and smiled as they saw the tension between the two friends erase.

They all got into the car drove back to the hotel, to Kai's surprise; the two teams were talking as if they'd been friends for years, which made him feel at ease for the first time that evening.

'So what room are you staying in?' Max inquired, 'Room 204, what about you?' Max looked excited, 'Room 210! Sweet! We're on the same floor!' Max started doing a little victory dance, which made everyone watch in bewilderment and slight amusement, Kenny just shook his head, 'I knew I shouldn't have let him have all that sugary stuff…'

They finally reached the hotel, and were walking up to their rooms, 'Hey guys, if your not doing anything tomorrow, why don't we go out somewhere?' Tyson asked the Demolition boys, who looked at each other and shrugged, 'Sure why not!' Tala replied with a smile, which made Tyson's grin grow even wider, 'Great! Ok, we'll come and knock on your door at 12, that ok?' they nodded and went into their own rooms.

The Bladebreakers were sitting in their rooms, all exhausted from the days activities, they were silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

This went on for at least 10 minutes until the silence was broken by a knock at the door.

'I'll get it.' Kai said, and got up to answer the door.

He turned the handle and opened the door, to find a familiar face in front of him.

'Oh, hi Kai…is Rei home?' Kai stared at the face with jealousy boiling in him, he called his lover, 'Rei! It's for you…' Rei frowned quizzically, and he too stared in surprise when he saw who it was.

'Jun what the hell are you doing here?!' Rei asked in an undistinguishable tone.

'Well you see, I had no place to stay, and you're the only one I can count on, so, would it be ok if I stayed with you guys for a while? I know it's asking a lot but…I'm desperate.'

Kai felt as though he was aflame, '_how dare he! First he treats Rei like shit, and now he expects Rei to do as he pleases! And I know he wants him back…well he isn't going to get him! He's not staying here. That's for sure…'_

Rei looked somewhat sympathetic towards his old acquaintance, 'Ok, you can stay here until you find somewhere else.' Rei said in a monotone, Kai looked like someone had just slapped him round the face, disbelief in his eyes, he was brought out of his trance when Jun's eyes lit up and a smile plastered his face, 'Oh thanks Rei! You're the best!' and swung his arms around him, Kai growled which made Rei look over, and he saw Kai giving Jun the deadliest glare he'd ever seen.

Rei pushed Jun off him gently, he knew this would be a difficult few days, he could see Kai was very protective over him and that he would get easily jealous, and knowing Kai, one wrong move by Jun would mean several broken bones.

'Hey Rei, what's going on?' Tyson came out, Rei turned to face him,

'Jun is going to stay with us for a few days until he finds somewhere else.' Rei explained.

Tyson laughed, 'Well in that case let the poor dude in!' Rei smiled and stepped aside to let Jun inside, Jun was about to hug him again, when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist from behind, Rei smiled inwardly, he knew what Kai was doing, and he thought it was sweet how he was so possessive over him, on the other hand, having his ex boyfriend staying under the same roof as him kind of made it less sweet.

Everyone was in the living room talking to Jun, except for Kai who sat in with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at him, the others noticed this, and so did Jun.

All of a sudden, Kai got up.

'Where are you going?' Rei asked, 'To get a drink, anyone want anything while I'm up?' they made their requests and Kai walked into the kitchen, Jun stared after him, 'I'll go help him.' And he got up and began to walk towards the kitchen, Rei suddenly felt himself begin to worry.

As soon as he was in the Kitchen, the remaining Bladebreakers turned to Rei, 'Yo Rei, what's with Kai and Jun? He's been giving him the death-glare since he got here' Tyson inquired. Rei sighed,

'Well, you see, Jun's ex boyfriend…' they all looked at him,

'Jeez Rei, way to make a guy jealous! No wonder Kai's been glaring at him.'

Rei sighed again, _'let's hope that's as far as it goes…'_

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Kai spun around when he heard someone enter the room, only to find it was Jun.

'Hey Kai, need a hand?' Kai carried on like he wasn't even there, 'No' he said in a very blunt tone.

Jun felt nervous, 'Look Kai, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I know Rei's with you and-'

'Damn right! And don't you forget it! 'Cause if you do I'll rip you limb from limb, got it!?'

Jun felt scared, but nodded anyway he felt it would be wise to leave it there, and he left the room.

A few hours later, everyone felt tired, when Max suddenly dawned on something, 'Guys, where is Jun going to sleep?' They thought about it for a while.

Jun smiled, 'Please don't go into any trouble, I'm fine on the sofa! I'll be gone in a few days anyway!'

The others looked down, 'well if you're sure that's ok…I can't think of anywhere else we can put you…' Kenny said in a guilty voice, but Jun seemed more than happy.

They set up the sofa so it would be somewhat comfortable, said goodnight and retired to their own bedrooms.

Kai sat on the bed, he was already ready for bed, and was waiting for Rei to finish, thoughts running around his head that would surely keep him awake all night.

Rei came out the bathroom, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants, he took a short run and jumped onto the bed, he felt hurt when Kai just lay down, turning away from him and switched his lamp off.

'Kai what's the matter?' he asked in a concerned voice.

Kai didn't answer; he just lay there trying to cover his own hurt.

Rei frowned in concern, '_What did I do?'_ he asked himself.

He leant over and switched Kai's lamp back on, 'Kai answer me!'

Kai sat up and faced him, 'Why are you doing this?' Rei looked confused, 'doing what?' Kai laughed slightly,

'Don't play dumb, why are you letting _him_ back into your life? You told him at the party that you wanted nothing more to do with him! Then he gives you some bullshit sob story about being desperate for a place to stay, and you fall for it! He's trying to get you back Rei, but your just too naïve to see it!'

Rei didn't know how to feel, angry or sympathetic, 'Damnit Kai! He's not trying to get back with me! First of all we've both moved on, and he knows I love you! And as for staying here, what was I supposed to do? If I said no he would have been on the streets!'

'Good…' Kai spat bitterly.

Rei felt angry, 'Kai why are you being so harsh about him? You don't even know the guy and you're judging him!'

'What the fuck Rei! How can you say that after everything he did to you!? How can you let him walk all over you like a doormat? I won't have him hurt you again! But you're just giving him opportunities to do it! I want him out by tomorrow!'

Rei shook his head,

'Who made you the boss of me huh? And I'm a big boy now Kai, I can look after myself, I don't need you to interfere with things you don't understand, and he stays! I won't have him on the streets just because you're letting jealousy get in the way of your common sense!'

Kai felt himself getting mad, but he felt hurt at Rei's comments, he switched his lamp of and lay back down, not saying anything else to Rei.

They both lay awake for a while, both in silence, and both to stubborn to speak.

Rei had finally had enough of this foolishness; he leant over Kai and whispered in his ear,

'I'm sorry Kai, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you…' Kai turned to face him,

'I'm sorry too, but my feelings towards Jun haven't changed, I still don't trust him, and I don't want him anywhere near you…but I shouldn't have lost my temper with you.'

Rei smiled slightly and kissed him on the lips,

'I know, but he'll only be here a few days and then he'll be gone and I won't have to see him again, which means you don't have to worry your pretty little head over this anymore.'

Kai smiled and kissed Rei passionately.

Oblivious to his presence, a dark shadow stood outside their bedroom door, listening to the whole argument, the figure sighed sadly.

'_What have I got myself into…what have I become…this isn't going to be easy, but I have no choice…Oh Rei, please forgive me…'_

He silently stalked back to the living room, and fell into a restless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a mountain of work to do! Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting either! However it will lead to something a bit more dramatic, for you see you need every piece to finish the jigsaw… I don't know where that came from…

Anyway, What is Jun up to? All will soon be revealed!

Anywho, please please please review! I need at least 5 more updates for another chapter! I hate it when other authors do that, but I see the logic in it, if there are no reviews, it means no one likes the story…that means it's pretty pointless writing more!

In short, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

Toodles!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Heartbreak

Hi again! As I got five updates, I'm writing another chappie! As promised! BUT! Before I do, I would firstly like to apologize for my last chapter, I know it was boring, but If I didn't make it like that then the story wouldn't go as I'd planned.

Also, a quick word of warning… The story from now on, may result in me getting a lot of things thrown at me…But never fear, I don't like sad endings! So I'm not going to write one!

Anyway, enough of me and more of the story!

_(Russian)_

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14 – Heartbreak.

Oblivious to his presence, a dark shadow stood outside their bedroom door, listening to the whole argument, the figure sighed sadly.

'_What have I got myself into…what have I become…this isn't going to be easy, but I have no choice…Oh Rei, please forgive me…'_

He silently stalked back to the living room, and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, the Bladebreakers awoke with a start, as they heard a load crash in the kitchen.

'What the hell's going on in here?' Tyson exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, his friends followed.

They looked in front of them and saw a mass of glass shattered on the floor, with Jun standing there, holding his hand with a worried and pained look on his face.

'I'm so sorry! I was about to make you guys some breakfast, and I tripped on something and I knocked all the things off the table and they smashed! I'm really sorry!' his voice was panicked.

The others smiled slightly, and Tyson and Max went to look for the dustpan and brush, Rei looked over at Jun to see he had a pained expression on his face, Rei then noticed blood trickling though his fingers as he held his injured hand.

'You're hurt.' Rei said to him concerned, indicating to his hand, Jun looked up and smiled, 'Oh, that, it's nothing really, just a scratch.'

Rei raised an eyebrow, 'Let me be the judge of that.' He walked over to him and grabbed his hand, Jun winced in pain.

'Just a scratch huh? Well it looks like you've cut it pretty bad, but you won't need stitches or anything, we should still put something on it…' he turned to Kai,

'Kai could get me the first-aid kit please?'

Kai nodded and scowled as he saw the look Jun was giving Rei.

'I see you're still the big mother-hen Rei.' Jun chuckled, getting a playful look of annoyance from Rei.

Kai rolled his eyes and stormed out the room, '_This jackass is really trying my patience…'_

Kai returned with the first aid kit and left Rei to tend to Jun's hand, he left the room, as he felt he would mutilate the guy if he had to spend another second in the same room as him.

After ten or so minutes, Jun's hand was bandaged and everything was back to normal,

The kitchen had been cleaned and Rei had fixed breakfast.

Tyson glanced up at the clock; it was now 11:30.

'Oh no! I forgot! We're meeting the D-boys at 12!' everyone suddenly remembered and hurried their breakfast, as they were still in their pajamas, they didn't have a lot of time to waste.

After the Bladebreakers had hurriedly gotten ready to go out, a knock on the door was heard, Tyson sighed, 'Crap, we're already 10 minutes late, who the hell could that be?'

Kai smiled at his friend and went to answer the door, to find the demolition boys standing in the doorway.

Tala smiled and mockingly tapped his watch, 'And what time do you call this?'

Kai laughed, 'time for you to stop being such a sarcastic jackass.' Tala shook his head, 'That was such a poor reply Kai, I'm disappointed in you…'

Kai shrugged,

'Yeah I know, I couldn't think of a better one, so shut up and come in.'

They followed him in, and they all saw the Bladebreakers hurrying around trying to find things, which they found quite amusing.

'Awww they look like mice…' Ian mused; the others glared at him wondering where that comment came from.

Tala suddenly noticed a stranger in the room, and recognized him, he finally remembered.

'Hey you're the guy from the party! Are you joining us?'

The Bladebreakers felt worried when they saw the look on Kai's face.

Tala's P.O.V 

I immediately regretted asking that question, Kai looked as though he was about to murder me slowly and painfully, which Rei noticed and looked a few shades paler.

My attention was then drawn to the other Bladebreakers, who were standing behind Rei, Kai and the new guy, waving their hands and shaking their heads, mouthing 'No! No!'

It was obvious Kai didn't like this guy for some reason, and I felt even worse when he smiled and said, 'Sure, if that's ok!'

We couldn't exactly say no now could we? Ah man Kai's going to kill me…

The guy stepped forward, 'Sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you last night, I'm Jun.' He smiled and shook each of our hands.

To be polite I introduced myself, as did the others.

Tyson announced that we were going to a nearby park for a while, and then we would decide what to next when the time came to it.

When we got their, we all sat under the shady trees, Jun and the Bladebreakers, except Kai were playing some game, I didn't know exactly what it was, but it gave us some time to see what was bugging Kai.

'_Ok, what's the matter? ' _I asked him, the rest of the D-boys turned to hear his reply.

'_Nothing, why? ' _Kai told us. I rolled my eyes,

'Don't give me that! I know when something's bugging you, and I know it's got something to do with Jun, now spill!'

Kai sighed and looked bitterly towards Jun.

'That ass is Rei's ex boyfriend, he turned up at our place last night and fed him some crap about having no-where to stay, Rei being as sweet as he is didn't have the heart to turn him away, even though he said he wants him out his life for good, and now he's acting a little to friendly towards Rei, and I don't like it!

_Rei's being naïve and can't see it, but the guy still has feelings for him! ' _

Normal P.O.V 

The demolition boys looked at Kai sympathetically, they could see how protective he was about Rei.

'I'm sure you're just being paranoid Kai, but even if you aren't, Rei wouldn't let him go too far. ' Bryan said, trying to comfort his young friend.

Before they knew it, hours had passed them by; it was now 5:00pm.

'Hey! Lets go get some food! I'm starving!' Tyson cried.

For once the rest of them agreed, none of them had eaten since the morning; they got up and walked to a nearby restaurant.

Tyson naturally ordered everything he could pronounce on the menu, while the others made more humane orders.

'So what shall we do after this?' Tyson asked, 'we can't end it here, I'm to hyperactive!'

The others shook their heads at the sugar-high boy.

'Well, if you wanted to make a night out of it, we've got a few bottles of vodka from Russia, not the weak crap you get here, the proper strong stuff.' Tala said with a grin on his face, trying to picture what they would all look like completely wasted.

Tyson punched the air, 'Yeah!! Great idea! Ahhhh this is going to be so cool!'

They finished their food and left for the hotel, Tyson, for once, was way ahead of everyone else, eager to get back to the hotel for the wild night ahead.

Soon enough, they were back at the hotel, and Ian entered the Bladebreaker's room with two large bottles in his hands,

'This should be enough to make things interesting.' He said with a sly smile.

Kai groaned, 'I don't want anyone getting completely shit-faced, 'cause I'm not helping any of you if you pass out.' He said sternly.

'Oh come on Kai! Lighten up, I'll bet you'll be too wrecked to remember what happens tonight anyway.' Tyson said with a grin.

'Well, I don't see how when I can't drink.' Kai said with a small smile.

Tyson looked at him wide-eyed, 'Why the hell not?' he asked, Kai sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills and shook them.

'It wouldn't be clever to mix these with Russian vodka, trust me.' he said.

The others looked at the floor guilty, they forgot about that, and it would be kind of unfair to leave Kai out.

'Ok, well we can leave it till another time.' Max said optimistically.

'No, it's ok, you guys go ahead, I would be happier if someone here was sober anyway, plus it will be funny watching you guys crawling around without a clue about where you even are.'

The night had begun; they had already devoured one of the bottles, between nine people.

As they didn't drink a lot, they were already feeling the effects.

'Wow, this stuff is strong!' Tyson slurred, swaying slightly, they others nodded with dopey smiles on their faces.

Ian picked up the empty bottle and held it up,

'Lets play spin the spin!' he shouted, making them all laugh hysterically,

'Spin the what?' Tala asked, Kai rolled his eyes and grinned, this was going to be interesting.

'He means spin the bottle Tala…' Kai said as though he was talking to a three-year-old.

Tala nodded his head, 'Sounds good!!!!' he said in a very mellow voice.

They all sat in a circle on the floor, Kai lay across the sofa so he could watch the event, but Rei pulled him off.

'No! You're playing too! I'm sick of you not joining in!' he slurred, Kai sat next to him, and laughed, 'you're pissed Rei…' getting a smile from Rei,

'Awww I love you too…no…wait…no I'm not!'

Kai burst out laughing and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

'So who's going first?' Spencer inquired; Kai grabbed the bottle and threw it to Ian.

'It's his vodka, so he goes first.' The others found this a reasonable choice and the game begun.

The bottle landed on Bryan, who looked worried.

'Right! Truth or dare?' Ian said to Bryan, grin plastered on his face, Bryan grinned back at him, 'Truth…' he took the safer option.

'Ok, what's Tala like in bed?'

He giggled as he saw both their faces grow red, everyone else looked at them confused, Kai felt he should answer before someone said something stupid,

'Tala and Bryan are dating, they have been for nearly two years.'

Everyone suddenly burst into applause, and Tyson whistled which made Kai laugh even harder.

Ian looked impatient, 'Hey! Get to the damn question!'

'Oh yeah that…' Bryan remembered,

'Sex with Tala is like sex with a wolf…'

He burst out into fits of laughter, and took a while to calm, Tala looked annoyed,

'What the fuck is that meant to mean?' Bryan tried to stop himself from laughing, and he hugged his boyfriend,

'Awww don't worry, you're amazing in bed, but you like to make noise don't you honey? Like a wolf…' and he burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

Everyone else couldn't control their giggling either, but Bryan finally calmed down and took his turn at spinning the bottle, which landed on Rei.

'Rei! Truth or dare dude?' Rei thought about it and grinned, 'Dare!'

Bryan looked around and saw Kai sitting there, looking pretty damn bored,

'Ok, seeing as we have hardly seen you two as a couple, make out with Kai!'

'Bry that's not much of a dare…' Tala said amused, but Bryan playfully poked him, 'my spin, my rules! Now make out!'

Kai looked up when he realized what the dare was, he didn't particularly feel comfortable doing that in front of so many people, but his eyes fell on Jun, who was looking at Rei with a strange look in his eyes.

'_Maybe this will get the message through the jackass's thick skull.'_ Kai thought.

Rei giggled,

'You want to see making out? I'll show you making out! Watch and learn ladies!'

He pounced on Kai and pinned him to the floor, lying on top of him, and attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss.

They were so focused on the kiss that they forgot people were watching, it was only when they heard clapping and cheers that they stopped, which made Rei crack up laughing on top of Kai.

'Ok Rei, your turn!' Tyson slurred, handing him the bottle.

Rei peeled himself off Kai, took it and spun it, and this time it landed on Jun.

'Truth or Dare?' Rei asked casually, and Jun grinned, 'Dare…' he said in a dramatic voice, Rei tilted his head and thought about it, which Kai thought was adorable.

'Ok, but I can't say in here, come with me!' he dragged Jun into the next room and shut the door.

The others waited for a few minutes, and Spencer, being as impatient as he was, was getting bored, 'What's taking them so long?' he asked annoyed, Tala giggled.

'Patience Iago…' he said in a dark voice, the demolition boys laughed and Ian pushed him gently, 'No more Aladdin for you!'

Tala gave a fake sad face, and looked at the door, 'I wonder what is taking them so long…hey! Lets go listen to what they're saying!' the others grinned and nodded, they silently got up and walked quietly towards the door, they all put their ears against the door…but heard nothing.

'Weird, maybe we should go in.' Tyson whispered, the others nodded and Tala grabbed hold of the door-handle, and opened the door, what they saw made them all freeze.

Rei was kneeling on the floor, as was Jun, lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

Kai felt numb. He felt his heart shatter into pieces, his eyes watering from the brutal pain that his body was enduring at seeing the sight before him.

He ran forward and grabbed Jun by the hair and yanked him off Rei, he punched him as hard as he could in the face and left him in pain on the floor, looking over at Rei's confused and startled face made him start to break down. Tears flowing down his face, he ran out the apartment and slammed the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Done! What do you think? Better than last chapter I hope!

What will happen next eh? Will it be over between Rei and Kai? All will be revealed when I receive hmmm I'd say 7 reviews?

Fair isn't it?

Until next time my chums!

Toodles

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. After Effects

Hello everyone! Woohoo! 7 reviews! I'm so happy; I thought I would be waiting for months just to get 7 reviews…

Anywho, glad you're liking my story! I'll try my best to make the final few chapters good!

Ok, to the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

Chapter 15 – After effects 

He ran forward and grabbed Jun by the hair and yanked him off Rei, he punched him as hard as he could in the face and left him in pain on the floor, looking over at Rei's confused and startled face made him start to break down. Tears flowing down his face, he ran out the apartment and slammed the door.

'Kai? What's going on? Where did Kai go?' Rei slurred as he struggled to piece together what just happened.

He tried to get up, but fell straight back down.

Everyone stared at their drunken friend with disappointed eyes, Tala's gaze shifted to the boy next to him, who was lying on the floor in pain, his emotions switched to anger,

'Ok, Tyson, Max, you help Rei, try and get him to bed, make sure he's on his stomach. Spencer can you show this bastard out please? I'll go find Kai.' he instructed.

Rei looked up when he heard Kai's name, 'I want to go find Kai as well…' he managed to get out as Max and Tyson helped him up,

'No Rei, Tala will find him, come on, let's get you to bed, we'll sort it out in the morning.'

Rei struggled feebly against their hold, but failed, 'I want Kai!' he said through tears, 'Why won't you let me see him?' with no warning he passed out and fell to the floor, as Max and Tyson were not prepared for it.

'Shit, let's get him to his room…' Tyson said, feeling sober.

Tala sighed, this wasn't going to be good, 'Ok, Spencer, could you take Jun and make sure he stays the hell away from Kai and Rei.' Spencer nodded and the boy up.

Tala left the apartment to go and look for Kai.

Kai ran down the corridor, and kept running, he didn't know where too, but he had to get out.

He ended up on the roof of the apartments, he stopped and looked up and stared at the stars above him, which stood out from the clear, black night sky, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he dropped to his knees and cried.

'_I knew it! I knew this would happen…but how? Why? Why did he do this to me? What did I do…?' _He thoughthe closed his eyes as he remembered words from his past.

'_No one loves you Kai! No one ever will! So stop seeking something that you can't have!'_

Came his grandfather's voice.

'_Emotions are for the weak, you are one of the strong, I will not tolerate weakness Kai, do you hear me?' nine year old Kai looked up at Boris, with a sad expression that made the man laugh a cruel laugh, 'Well put it this way, why care for anyone, when no one will care for you? You're nothing Kai, you always will be…'_

A mass of tears flowed down his ivory face.

'_They were right…they were always right…'_

He got up and walked to the barriers around the edges of the roof, he looked down; it was a long way down.

'_Maybe I should just jump…quick, painless end…I deserve that much don't I?'_

He swung his leg over the barrier and climbed over, holding the barrier, with his feet only just on the ledge.

He took a deep breath and looked down, thoughts about how this was for the best running through his mind.

Tala ran down the corridors, _'knowing Kai, he's gone up to the roof…he always goes outside when he's upset.' _He thought.

He ran up the stairs and onto the roof, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Kai on the other side of the barriers.

'_Shit!' _He screamed in his head, he ran forward slightly, but stopped when he tried to think of a plan.

'Kai…' he said gently, the two-toned boy turned his head to reveal a tear-stained face, 'Go away Tala.' He said through sobs, Tala inched forward slowly, one step at a time.

'Come on Kai, come back over the barriers…you don't want to do this, your just upset…'

'What would you know about it!' Kai snapped and dissolved into tears again.

'You're right, I don't know, but I do care, so why don't you come back over and we'll talk about it, yeah?'

Kai stared at his friend, '…he, he promised me he would never leave, he promised…' he choked out, 'He said he loved me…' Tala walked forward slowly,

'Come on Kai, you can come stay with us, everything will be ok, just come back over…please?'

Kai stared into his ice-blue eyes, and saw genuine concern; he felt himself automatically climb back over the barriers, Tala moved forward and helped him.

When he was over, he collapsed into his friend's arms and cried.

'Shhh, its alright, come on, you're staying with us for a while.' Tala soothed, Kai nodded through his tears.

Tala helped him up and put his arm around his shoulder, and walked with him back to their apartment.

The remaining Bladebreakers sat around the kitchen table, feeling awful about what had happened.

'I can't believe Rei would do that, was he really that drunk?' Tyson asked.

Max sighed, 'Well, he was drunk enough to pass out and throw up everywhere, the question is, will Kai take him back?' Max's eyes suddenly widened, 'Oh god…'

Tyson looked concerned, 'What?'

Max turned to him,

'Kai! What if he…I mean the only reason he hasn't…is because of Rei, and now…'

The others sat with a look of pure worry, what if he did? God this was such a mess.

Meanwhile, Jun walked down the streets, guilt pouring out of him, Spencer had kicked him out…literally, and repeatedly in the stomach.

He stopped and leant against a wall near an alleyway, he rubbed his eyes, '_What have I done?' _he asked himself guiltily.

'_Look what I what lengths I went to just to save my own skin…what low will I sink to next?'_

A shadow of a female figure appeared in front of him, he looked up, and saw Emily.

'I've done what you've asked of me, now do you're part of the deal and never contact me again!' he shouted angrily.

Emily clicked her tongue, 'My my, haven't we got a temper, but anyway, nice work on the job, and to keep up my end of the bargain…' she fished out a pack of photos and a lighter, she then set the pack alight. 'Now were even, and don't worry, we won't be meeting again…' she walked off into the night.

(A/N hahaha! Sorry, couldn't resist adding a crappy line like that…. shall I end it here? Nah…)

Kai followed Tala into the apartment, and was greeted by three sad, concerned faces.

'Kai…I don't know what to say…' Ian said.

Kai felt numb, 'Don't say anything, just hand me that bottle for a minute please.' Kai indicated to the full bottle of vodka on the table, Ian obediently handed it to him.

As soon as it was handed to him, Kai unscrewed the cap and gulped as much as he could at once.

Tala tried to take the bottle off him, 'Kai, that's not going to solve anything…' Kai grimaced at the taste of such strong alcohol, and moved the bottle out of his reach, 'No, but at least it's a temporary pain killer.' Kai answered flatly.

Bryan tapped Tala on the shoulder and whispered to him,

'I didn't think Kai was meant to drink with medication…'

Tala's eyes widened, 'Kai you can't drink with medication!' he said as he tried again to get the bottle off him again, Kai just laughed, 'Since when have I listened to doctors?'

The others sighed, and watched as Kai left the room, they followed him into the living room, and saw him already sitting on the sofa, bottle in one hand, the other wiping fresh tears from his face.

They sat down around him, ready to listen.

Ian sat next to Kai and wrapped his arms around him, 'If only my dear grandfather could see me now, bet he would have a field day…he'd love the opportunity to beat me shitless and tell me how worthless I am.'

'Well he's not here Kai, he never will be again, so don't talk like that.' Tala said gently,

Kai sighed and took another large swig from the bottle, Ian saw how much he'd drunk, he'd drunk over a third of it in less than 3 minutes.

'Kai, I think you should lay off the drink a bit…' he said worriedly.

'Can I use your bathroom?' Kai asked, ignoring Ian's comment.

'Uhhh sure, its just through there.' Tala said, indicating in the direction of the bathroom.

Kai got up and staggered to the bathroom, and locked the door.

He slid down the back of the door and drank a few swigs from the bottle, his vision was pretty blurry by now, and he tried to get up, and walked over to the sink. He looked in the mirror.

'Pathetic…'he murmured under his breath.

He took off both his fingerless gloves that ran up most of his arms and pulled out his pocketknife, he slowly cut a line into one of his wrists and let out a sigh of pain and relief.

He watched the blood run down his arm, and felt a sense of relief and harmony run through him, he felt an urge to create more, and made several more lacerations on each wrist, opening old wounds, and creating new ones.

He pulled out his anti depressants and tipped the bottle into his mouth, and managed to swallow them all, he washed them down with as much vodka as he could swallow.

After a few minutes, his vision blurred even more and felt lightheaded, he felt himself begin to fade away, his strength start to drain.

He used his last ounce of strength to lay himself on the floor in his usual sleeping position.

'_This isn't so bad…I always hoped I'd die in my sleep…peacefully…sleep…Mom and Dad will be waiting for me…they won't leave me…'_

He felt himself slip away, and started to hum a lullaby his mother sang to him as a child, he could hear her words as he hummed her blissful tune.

'_Sleep my child…Sleep…' _That sweet voice drew him into the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, done! What do you think?

What will happen next? Will anyone find Kai in time? If they do what will become of him and Rei? Whether you find out or not is up to you! I refuse to continue the story until I get sufficient reviews!

Again, I need 7 reviews for an update! So please please please review! I like writing stuff!

Thanks to all reviewers, and Please keep them coming!!

Toodles! And thanks!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Touched by Angels

Hello my dear, sweet readers! I must say, I love you all! 10 reviews in 2 days of updating! THANKYOU!!!!! But please keep them coming!

And before I begin, in one or two of the reviews (I think…) some of you are questioning how realistic it was for Kai to be drinking, and why the D-boys didn't take it off him.

So here are a few answers to clear things up:

One – this is Kai we're talking about; do you really think he'd let them take it off them? Two – remember, the d-boys are still a bit drunk…I think that's an excuse… and thirdly, well there is no third…hope 1 & 2 cleared things up!

Anyway, back to the story, hope you like it!

P.S () is like Kai's vision, you'll understand…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16 – Touched by Angels.

He felt himself slip away, and started to hum a lullaby his mother sang to him as a child, he could hear her words as he hummed her blissful tune.

'_Sleep my child…Sleep…' _That sweet voice drew him into the darkness.

In the sitting room, the Demolition Boys sat in silence, Tala sighed.

'This is all my fault, I should never have suggested that we get pissed in the first place, I should have known something bad would happen.'

The others sighed as well, Bryan hugged his boyfriend,

'Don't be stupid, of course it wasn't your fault, how were you to know this would happen? If it's anyone's fault its Jun's.'

Tala was silent.

Ian hugged one of the cushions that was on the sofa,

'Poor Kai, Rei must have been something really special, I mean I've never seen Kai act that way with anyone before, do you remember how long it took _us_ to finally gain his trust when we first met him? And then all of a sudden he's head over heels for Rei. He wouldn't be like that with just anyone.'

The others nodded, it was true, and Kai had never trusted anyone except them.

Spencer's impatience got the better of him again, 'He's taking his time isn't he?'

Tala nodded, and then looked over to Ian, his eyes widened.

'Wait a minute, did he take that bottle with him?' he asked seriously.

Ian looked up, his facial expression turned into a worried one, he nodded.

'Shit!' Tala cursed, he got up and ran to the bathroom door, the others followed.

Tala tried to open the door, but it was locked, he banged his fist furiously on the door, 'KAI!' he yelled, no answer, he tried again a few times but still no reply, he tried to force the door open with his shoulder, but it didn't open, he looked over at Spencer, fear pouring from him, 'Spence, could you do it?'

The larger boy nodded, and the others gave him some room, he back up against the wall on the other side of the door, stepped forward and gave the door a forceful kick, making it open, Tala ran in, but stopped dead when he saw Kai.

He was lying curled up on the floor, blood trickling from his butchered arms across the white, tiled floor, his child-like, tearstained face looked peaceful, yet hurt.

'BRYAN! CALL AN AMBULANCE!' he yelled as he dropped to his knees, and felt Kai for a pulse, his hands were shaking furiously, and he couldn't find one, tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, 'I-I can't find it!' he choked out in a panicked voice, Spencer stepped forward and crouched next to Tala, he tried to find it.

'There's one there, just.' He said through his own tears.

Ian was still in the doorway, traumatized by what he saw; his shoulders shook as he cried uncontrollably.

'Tala…is he ok? Tell me he's going to be alright!'

Tala and Spencer looked around that the smaller boy, and saw how distraught he was, Tala got up and pulled him close to him, 'He'll be fine…he's going to be alright…' he said this over and over like a mantra, trying to calm his smaller friend down.

Bryan ran in, 'They'll be here in a few.' He said in a shaky voice, he stepped into the bathroom heard a small clatter; he looked over his shoulder and saw he's knocked over two bottles, he picked them up. They were empty.

'He drank it all! And what are these?' he read the label and saw that they were Kai's pills, he felt warm tears trail down his face 'Oh Kai…' he sighed as he realized what Kai had done.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door; Bryan ran up to answer it, and was greeted hastily by paramedics.

'He's through here.' He hurried them into the bathroom.

The paramedics asked the boys to leave the room to give them some space, they complied obediently.

They waited in the hallway, so they could still hear what was going on.

The paramedics were speaking with medical terminology, so they couldn't quite understand everything.

'Lost a fair bit of blood, excessive alcohol consumption, and has overdosed.'

'Ok, we have to get him to hospital before it's too late, you two get him on the stretcher, I'll find out what exactly happened.'

A young man came out the bathroom, and walked up to the Demolition Boys,

'Do any of you know exactly how much he drank?' Bryan held up the empty bottle, 'He drank all of it, and he took all of these as well…' he held up a smaller bottle, which had a label stating his medication on it.

'Ok, how long ago did you find him?' Tala lifted his head,

'Well, he went into the bathroom for about ten or so minutes, then got worried because he was upset and he took the bottle with him and the door was locked-' he couldn't finish what he was saying, he was crying to hard.

The young man was about to speak when two other adults came out the bathroom, with Kai on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask on his face.

They got him downstairs and into the ambulance, the young man turned to the group of boys, but Tala spoke before him.

'Please let me go with you.' He asked desperately, the man looked at him, 'Are you a relative?'

Tala felt anger and panic jolt through him, 'No! But I may as well be! Because his only living relative is in the fucking loony bin! Were pretty much all he has! Now let me in!'

The young man sighed, 'I can only let one of you in.'

Tala turned to the others, 'will you go let the Bladebreakers know what's happened I'll go' they all nodded and ran back into the apartments.

Tala got into the ambulance and sat next to Kai and started to stroke his silky blue hair.

He was hooked up to a heart monitor. Tala felt worried when it started beeping abnormally.

'Sir, if you could just sit back please.' The female paramedic asked gently.

'What's going on?' Tala asked, scared to know the answer.

He heard the beeping go weird again, it was just one long noise, he looked over at the monitor, the line was straight, no trace of a heartbeat.

'Oh my god Kai!!!' The paramedics surrounded the boy,

'Were loosing him!'

'Hurry doc, get the defribulators, he's having a cardiac arrest!'

The young man raised two steel oval shaped objects; 'Clear!' he said loudly and placed them on Kai's chest, making Kai's body jolt.

'Nothing, again! Clear!' the young man said again.

Kai was surrounded by brilliant white light, he felt as though he was floating, no control over his body, only of his mind and soul.

He let the light lead him, he didn't know where too, or in which direction.

He heard voices; he weakly looked around, nothing but white light, he noticed he was no longer in his normal clothes (1) but in white robes.

Suddenly, he felt himself stand, as though he was levitating, he curiously wondered if he could walk, and attempted to step forward.

When he did just that, he smiled and followed the voices.

As he stepped forward, two blurred figures came into sight, Kai kept walking forward, the figured getting clearer as he did, he made out the outlines of a man and a women.

He walked ever closer until he made out whom the couple were.

He saw a woman with azure hair that had the same piercing eyes as him, and a man with the same distinctive hair as him, both wearing traditional, startling white, Japanese robes.

'Mom…Dad…' he said through tears of disbelief.

The couple smiled and nodded…

Tala waited in the corridor of the hospital, so worried he was almost physically sick.

He heard a familiar voice, it was Bryan, and he turned his head to see the D-boys and Max running towards him.

'Where are the others?' Tala asked Max.

'They wanted to come so bad, they're so worried, but we couldn't leave Rei at home.' He explained, Tala nodded and turned away.

'So…is he ok?' Ian asked, tears threatening to spill again.

Tala remembered the incident in the ambulance, 'I-I thought we'd lost him…' Tala said faintly.

'In the ambulance…his heart stopped…and they had to shock him…and I don't know if he'll…' he broke down, as did Ian, and the others.

A doctor came through the door, and recognized Max, 'Hello again Max', he turned to the others, 'I'm Dr. Myers, Kai's doctor.' He told them calmly, they quickly said their names, 'Is he ok?' Tala asked.

'He's still being seen to, it's too early to tell.' Tala looked angry, 'Then why the hell are you here!? Go and fix him up instead of talking to us!'

'Don't worry, he's being seen too, but I do need to speak with you, Mr. Flynn, Kai's psychiatrist is currently with another patient, and I need this information now, do any of you know of any reasons why Kai did this again?'

They all looked to the floor, but Tala looked up at the doctor bitterly,

'Because Rei was wasted and his ex-boyfriend took advantage and Kai caught them in the act.'

'I see…' Dr. Myers said thoughtfully, 'So Kai and Rei were in a relationship?' they nodded.

'Thank you boys, I have to go see to him now, I'll let you know if there's any news.'

Meanwhile in the hospital room…

'Doctor! We're loosing him!'

'We aren't loosing this kid!'

'Doctor his heart rate is dangerously weak!'

'Come on kid, work with me!' the doctor said desperately as he tried to get his heart rate up.

Kai ran up to the figures and embraced them, it felt so real, and it couldn't be a dream.

'I've missed you so much…' he wept.

The couple embraced their son back, something the young boy had longed to feel, 'We've missed you too…'

Kai looked up at his parents, 'Does this mean I died…and now I can stay with you?'

His mother cupped his face with her hands with an indefinable expression on her face.

'No, you're not dead, and you can't stay with us…'

Kai didn't understand, 'But why? I heard you call for me, why can't I stay? I want to stay with you!'

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

'It's not your time yet; life is precious, you can't just throw it away. Rei loves you. He didn't know what he was doing, just like you don't know what you're doing.'

Kai felt a tear go down his face, he wanted to forgive Rei, and be with him, but he wanted his parents as well.

'But I-' his mother silenced him, by putting her finger against his lips.

'We know what you're thinking, and we know life has been unpleasant so far, but it will get better, and we want you to experience it, we didn't get a chance to, I don't want that to happen to you.'

His father stepped forward, 'It's time to go back Kai.' he said gently, placing his hand on his shoulder.

'But I don't want to…I don't want to leave you again…' he whispered to them.

'You'll thank us.' His father said to him, 'but you must go back.'

Kai embraced them tighter, 'Will I ever see you again?'

They both smiled, 'we will wait for you, when your time has come we will meet again, but not yet…not yet…'

He saw them begin to fade, Kai panicked, 'No wait…WAIT! Come back!' but they were gone.

He was in the world of brilliant white again.

'We love you…' was the last thing he heard before white was replaced with black.

It was now 2:00am, Tala still remained in the corridor, he had insisted that the others go home, he didn't see the point in everyone staying, it would just cause chaos.

Finally, Dr. Myers walked through the doors.

'Well? Is he ok?' Tala asked impatiently.

'Yes, he's going to be fine, he had a dangerously weak heart rate, but we managed to stabilize him, he should recover with little or no damage.'

Tala sighed with relief, worry fading away, 'Can I see him?' he asked weakly, he was tired beyond belief, and his eyes were being forced to stay open.

Dr. Myers smiled slightly, 'Yes, are you planning on staying with him overnight?' Tala nodded.

Tala was lead to room 201, he pushed the door open and saw Kai sleeping, or what looked like sleeping anyway.

'Is he sleeping or unconscious?' Tala inquired,

'At the moment he's unconscious, but he should wake by tomorrow, if not earlier.'

Tala smiled, 'Thank you doctor.' He took a seat next to Kai's bedside.

He watched over Kai until his eyes could not hold themselves open anymore, and drifted into a worriless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Done! What did you think?

I heard a story about someone who was in surgery or something and they nearly lost him, but he pulled through, and he said while they were operating, his dead grandma, who he was really close to in life, sent him back for a second chance. I thought that was so sweet…such a nice idea as well, that's where I got the idea from.

Anywho, if you don't like it I can take it out, I just thought I'd try it.

And shame on you if you thought I'd let Kai die! I love that boy! I would take my own life before I killed him!

(Yes, I really am this sad…)

Anyway, you know the drill, 7 reviews for a update, I promise next chapter will be better, I know this one may have been a bit boring…

Oh yeah, (1) all characters are wearing V-force clothes, they're so cute! Apart from d-boys etc who I should think are wearing first series clothes, or g-rev, up to you but I think g-rev sucks…

Toodles!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Forgive and Forget?

Hallo my dear, sweet, faithful readers! I've finally been able to write another chapter!

Ok, so the last chapter wasn't so great, I know that now, but I'll try my hardest to make this one better!

To my dear reviewers thank you!!! Huggles I love you guys!

And to my non-reviewers…. Please review! Oh yeah! Thanks to KakashisDolphin, I didn't know the block for anonymous reviews was on!

P.S – apologies, I know the bit where Kai almost jumps off the roof is pretty predictable, sorry!

Anyway back to the story, hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17 – Forgive and Forget?

The light of dawn arrived and shone delicately through the small hospital window belonging to room 201, much to Tala's distaste, his eyes fluttered open.

He stretched and gazed over to the boy lying before him, and sighed.

The boy looked so pale, his soft, childlike face held a pained, melancholic expression, one that could only be described as heart-rending.

He had an oxygen mask over his face, and had various wires and tubes inserted into his arms.

Tala leant over and kissed his friend on his forehead and grasped his hand gently, he stared down and felt a solitary tear drop down his fair complexion.

'_Twice in less than a week…how can he put himself through this? He's always been so strong…or maybe that's just his mask he's been hiding behind…fucking abbey…that's the main reason he even tried in the first place, but because of Rei? Ian's right, he must be something special, but what will happen now?'_

Back at the apartments, Rei awoke, he tried to sit up, but groaned and slumped back down, as his head presented him with a spasm of pain.

He looked around the room, to see it messed up, instead of being in its usual pristine state.

'What the hell happened?' he grumbled out loud. '_Why can't I remember anything? What went on last night?'_

His eyes widened and he checked in his pockets for something, he pulled out a small box and smiled, thankful it wasn't lost and placed it back in his pocket.

His mouth was dry, and he was desperate for some water, he got up and stumbled into the kitchen.

He was about to enter, when he heard serious tones echo through the closed door.

'What are you going to tell him Max? He'll be crushed…what if Kai…'

'Don't think like that, we'll all go and see him when he gets up, we have to tell him, and he has to know it wasn't his fault!'

Rei felt worried when he heard Kai's name, he knew something must have happened last night.

He opened the door and stared at them seriously.

'What's happened? What do you need to tell me? What's not my fault? And where's Kai?'

They looked at each other, 'Rei do you remember anything that happened last night?' Rei shook his head, 'No, its just a huge blank.' He had a feeling he wouldn't like what was coming next.

'Rei I think you should sit down…'

He obediently sat down.

Max sighed.

'I'll just tell it to you straight, we were drunk last night, and we decided to play truth or dare, it was your turn and the bottle landed on Jun, he asked for a dare, and you wanted to tell him privately, so you went into the other room, we waited for a while and you didn't come out, so we were going to sneak up on you, when we went in you and Jun sort of had your tongues down each others throats…'

Rei instantly felt numb, tears already glazing his eyes,

'We WHAT!!??' he shouted, 'no, no your trying to trick me…'

'Sorry Rei, we wish we were trust me…' Tyson's tone proved to Rei that they were being serious.

'Kai saw didn't he…' Rei asked quietly, and they nodded, he buried his head in his hands.

Max and Tyson looked to Kenny to tell him the rest, they couldn't do it.

'Rei…there's something else you need to know…'

Rei looked up, looking at the smaller boy with fear in his eyes.

'Well, Kai obviously was upset by what he saw and he…well he tried again.'

Rei let out a loud whimper and covered his mouth with his hand.

'Oh god! Oh god! Is he going to be ok?'

'We don't know, we haven't heard anything from Tala, he stayed with him last night.'

'I have to get down there!' Rei cried as tears streaming down his tanned face.

He hurriedly put his shoes on and ran out the apartment, quickly followed by the others.

At the hospital, Tala still remained by Kai's bedside, watching the boy like a hawk for any signs of waking.

He was deep in thought, wondering when it all started to go wrong, but then, when he thought about it, it was a pretty obvious question, he knew that for Kai, things went from bad to worse day after day since he lost his family.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone burst into the room.

'KAI! Oh god Kai, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'

It was Rei, he'd run in and fell to his knees next to the young boy's bedside, and wept.

Tala walked over to the distraught boy, and put his hand on his shoulder.

'He's going to be fine Rei.' He said in an indistinguishable voice.

'No thanks to me…' Rei choked out

Tala remained silent, and Rei turned to him in desperation, and grabbed him round the legs

'Tala I swear, I was drunk! I have no recollection of last night at all! I have no feelings for Jun, I don't! You have to believe me, it didn't mean a thing, I love Kai! I do! I wouldn't do that to him!'

Tala pulled Rei to his feet, and shook him gently,

'Rei, we all know you didn't mean to, but the fact is it happened, and it's not us you have to convince.'

Rei broke down and fell into Tala's grip, he cried into Tala's shoulder, while Tala just rubbed his back supportively.

'Oh Tala, what if I've ruined everything!? What if I've lost him for good? I don't think I could bear it…'

Tala felt sympathetic towards his Chinese friend, after all, its not like he intentionally kissed him, he was pretty wasted at the time. But he still couldn't help but feel somewhat angry towards him; after all, it was because of him that Kai, who Tala considered a brother, was in the state he was in.

'Shhh, calm down, everything will be fine, I'm sure Kai will listen, he may seem cold and stubborn, but deep down he is a really understanding guy.'

Rei smiled slightly, 'Thank you Tala…'

Just then the other Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys entered the room, as it was a pretty large room, they all fitted in with ease.

'When did the doctor say he would wake?' Tyson asked as he gazed upon his troubled, unconscious friend.

'The doctor told me he should wake today.' Tala said in a more enthusiastic voice, in his attempts to cheer up the group of friends, but he did not prevail.

'Come on guys, when Kai wakes up, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you all so gloomy.'

Tala said, the others looked guilty, especially Ian, 'Sorry…' he said quietly.

Suddenly they all heard a murmur, they looked towards the bed, Kai was moving slightly, as though uncomfortable, and he kept murmuring something the others couldn't hear.

Tala ran to his bedside and stroked a stray hair out of his face.

'Kai? It's me Tala, can you hear me?'

He mumbled something to quiet to be heard, his hand sweeping along the blanket as though searching for something; Tala automatically grabbed his hand, and squeezed it gently, and Kai visibly relaxed and calmed.

About half an hour later, the Tyson, Kenny and Bryan went to get some things for the others.

After they left, there was silence.

But that silence was broken when Kai murmured, this time his eyes fluttered open, the others rushed to his bedside, 'Ian can you get the doctor please?' Tala asked, the boy nodded and left the room.

Kai looked around weakly, unaware of where he was, and Tala stepped in.

'You're in hospital Kai, are you feeling ok?'

Kai groaned and tried to lift his arms, he suddenly made a cry of fear and panic, and thrashed his body, like he had just been electrocuted.

The others felt scared, 'What's wrong with him!?' Max asked, Tala shook his head, he didn't know himself.

'Kai, what's wrong?' Kai looked up at him, 'Get them out! Get them OUT!' he started pulling at the wires that were attached to his arms.

Ian entered the room with Dr. Myers, and saw Kai, the doctor signaled to Spencer and Tala who were on either side of Kais bed, 'Can you two please try and hold his arms.' They obediently followed their instructions, but felt their heart break when they heard Kai's terrified yells.

'Kai calm down, it's us.' Tala tried to sooth, but failed.

The doctor returned with a large needle, Spencer gave him a strange look. 'What's that for?' he asked as he struggled to hold his friends arm down, the doctor was making sure there was no air in the injection, 'He'll end up causing himself further injury if he doesn't calm down, and he won't do that by himself.'

Kai heard and glanced over, his eyes widened with fear as he saw the needle, 'Oh no, no, NO!'

He screamed as he thrashed against his friend's holds in a desperate attempt to escape.

'Kai, this isn't going to hurt, it's not the Abbey…'

Kai looked up at him, 'Don't let him do it Tala, you promised you wouldn't let them!'

Tala looked confused, but tried to calm him, 'Kai, you won't have to have it if you just calm down…'

Kai's eyes started to water, and he stopped thrashing, 'Tala…' he whined desperately.

Tala released his hold on Kai's arm, and held his hand and Spencer did the same.

'It's ok, just breathe, come on, this isn't the abbey, they won't hurt you.' Tala said calmly, trying to help his shaking friend calm down.

Rei's P.O.V

I could only stand back and watch, there was nothing I could really do, The Demolition Boys were the ones helping him. I suppose it was for the best anyway, they had some idea of what he'd been through.

Plus, I was the reason I was here in the first place, how could I help?

After a few minutes, Kai had calmed, and Doctor Myers had put the needle away, he checked Kai's stats and said he'd be back in an hour or so.

It was only after he left that Kai had acknowledged my presence.

I feel my heart start to beat faster.

Normal P.O.V

Kai and Rei's eyes locked for what seemed to both of them to last forever.

The others noticed and felt uncomfortable, Tala looked at Kai and then to Rei, he got up, 'We'll leave you two alone.' He dragged the others out the room.

They left the room, and again, the room was greeted with silence, this time, it was an uncomfortable one.

Kai stared down at the bed, avoiding Rei, he felt his eyes water uncontrollably, and he couldn't hold it in, his shoulders jolted as he sobbed again.

Rei felt his eyes start to prickle as well; he knew he had to explain himself.

He stepped forward and sat on the edge of Kai's bed and grabbed both his hands.

'Kai, you have to believe me, it meant nothing, I didn't know what I was doing! I swear to you I have no feelings for him whatsoever!'

Kai tried to pull his hands away from Rei's stronger grip, 'I trusted you!' he choked through tears, 'What did I do wrong? Tell me that!' Rei shook his head frantically, 'you did nothing, I didn't mean for it to happen, I would never hurt you! I love you!' Kai tried to pull away harder.

'Well it did happen! And you let it! And you love me? How can you when you so are so easily seduced by another?'

Rei let his tears fall down his cheeks,

'I don't have feelings for him! If I was sober I would have pushed him away in an instant, you know I would! And I do love you! I do! Please Kai, forgive me it was a mistake! And I'm sorry; I'll do whatever it takes to make it right!'

Kai looked into Rei's eyes and saw that his pleas were genuine, but still, Kai couldn't be sure, he turned away, unable to look him in the face.

'You hurt me Rei…I don't know if I can risk that again.' He said sadly, he wanted so badly to be back in his arms.

It was Rei's turn to cry now, his shoulders shook uncontrollably. 'Please Kai! I swear it was a mistake, one that will never happen again, I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, 'I know this won't make things right, but I want to prove to you that I'm telling the truth.'

He opened the box to reveal two white gold rings; Kai looked at them, and then looked up to Rei.

Rei took the rings out the box; he placed one on his own finger and took Kai's hand, with the ring in his other hand, ready to put it on.

'These are a sign of our love for each other, they show that I'm yours forever, and only yours, that is if you'll have me?'

Kai took Rei's hand, the one in which he held the ring, and moved it forward so that the ring was placed onto the tip of Kai's finger, Rei understood, and pushed the ring gently onto Kai's finger.

Their eyes locked. Rei finally plucked up the courage to ask, 'So that's a yes?' Kai smiled and nodded, Rei grinned and embraced his lover again, 'Oh Kai! Thank you! Thank you!'

Kai pushed him off slightly, 'I love you Rei, but this is the last time. Swear to me you won't hurt me again.'

Rei took hold of his face and made it so there eyes were boring into each other, 'I swear to you, on my life and on the lives of everyone I hold dear, it will never happen again.'

Kai smiled, 'Then I forgive you.' he said.

Rei leant forward and kissed him gently, 'Thank you…'

They leant into each other into a passionate kiss, but it was broken when they heard applause and cheers enter the room.

'I knew you guys would sort things out!' Tyson yelled happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Done! What do you think? I wasn't sure how I was going to get them back together, and I know that the commitment ring thing isn't exactly original, but hey! I think the ring thing is cute! ()

Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! I'm gonna keep to my normal target of 7,

I want to get at least 100 by the end of the story!

Anywho, a few replies to reviewers:

Phoenix-Dronzer – Sorry, I loved the idea about Kai and Tala, I love those pairings as well, but I couldn't do that to poor Rei and Bryan! I don't like it when relationships are wrecked, even if they are fictional! …Ahhhh you've made me want to write a TalaxKai fic now…so cute….

(silverpheoswitch0.459) - Thanks for the suggestion about description, don't know if I did much in this chapter… and my main reasons for thinking g-rev sucks are: 1) its not the Bladebreakers anymore! cries 2) Daichi pisses me off 3) they look a bit weird 4) Tyson will win it somehow…always bloody does! 5) I can't stand the fact that it's the last ever series! This time next year, beyblade altogether will be forgotten, there goes BB fanfics! cries even more and realizes that she should get out more

I have to stop there, but please please please keep the reviews coming!

Love you all!!

Toodles!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Finding Out

AHHHHHHHHHHH! 107 REVIEWS! My god I love you all so much! Huggles all reviewers

Thank you all so much! I'll try to make this chapter a really good one! (Note the _try!_)

To the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18 – Finding Out.

Rei held Kai tightly in his arms; his current feelings were indescribable, his mind flooded with relief, he could have lost everything because of one mistake he couldn't even remember doing.

He looked down and smiled, Kai's eyes could hardly stay open, and the others noticed this as well.

'Maybe we should leave, Kai really should rest.' Tala said to the others, Kai lifted his head from Rei's chest, 'first, don't talk about me like I'm not here, I hate that! And second, I'm not tired so you don't have to go if you don't want to.'

The others smirked raised their eyebrows at him, Kai looked round at all of them, 'I'm not tired!' he said in an agitated voice, one thing Kai hated was to be treated like he was some sort of fragile doll.

Kai lay his head back down on Rei's chest, he loved lying like this, and he felt relaxed, tranquil and most importantly, loved.

This was a feeling Kai was new too, and it was one that he had craved for so long.

Rei smirked at Tala, and gently ran his hand up and down Kai's back, which made him relax, and as they suspected, he was asleep within minutes.

'Not tired my ass.' Bryan mused, 'Sometimes he can act like such a little kid.'

'That's probably because he wasn't allowed to when he actually was a kid.' Ian sighed.

Sensing that an awkward conversation would arise if questions were asked, Tyson quickly stood up and whispered, 'Maybe we should leave him to sleep for a while, I doubt he'll wake up for a while yet, why don't we get out of here for a while.'

'Tyson's got a point, we should get some air, I don't know about you but I'm hungry, lets go get some lunch.' Max said.

They nodded and got up, all but Rei, 'You coming Rei?' Ian asked, Rei shook his head.

'I think I'll stay with him, I don't think he'd appreciate it if he woke up and everyone had left, plus if I move he'd probably wake up anyway.'

Max turned back around, 'Well do you want someone to keep you company?'

Rei smiled and nodded his head at Kai, 'I've got Kai, go on! Before Tyson wastes away.'

They smiled and left.

The group left the hospital building and went down the street, where there were a selection of cafés and restaurants to choose from.

'Ahhhh so much choice, so little time.' Tyson said as he shook his head, Tala rolled his eyes, 'Well hurry up and pick one will ya, I'm starving!'

Tyson dragged them into some pizza place, where they were greeted by a waiter, Tyson stepped forward hurriedly, 'Hey dude, table for 7 please!'

The waiter nodded and led them to their table; 'One of our waiters will be with you in a second.' He said in a polite voice and he left them.

They all grabbed a menu and started reading it, as they did this they didn't see a young man approached them, he got out his note-pad and a pen, 'Hey there, can I take your…' he stopped dead when he saw who it was.

The others looked up and anger rose in all of them.

'You…' Tala growled.

Back at the hospital, Rei lay with Kai wrapped round his slender frame, fast asleep.

Rei stared out the window, admiring the view, the sun was out and sky was crystal clear and had an amazing ocean blue color, long, thin trees were dotted around and the sun shone through their vivid green leaves, giving them a beautiful golden rim.

He was pulled out his awe when someone entered the room.

'Oh good, he's getting some rest, sensible lad.'

It was Dr. Myers, he walked to Kai's bed and checked his stats, he nodded and smiled, 'Well I'm happy to say that Kai's recovering a lot faster than we thought he would, he should be able to leave in the next few days.'

Rei smiled, 'Good news, I'll tell him when he wakes up.'

Dr. Myers walked to other side of the bed, so he was nearest to Rei, and sat down.

'Rei, I need you to tell me exactly what happened the other night, it will make things a lot easier for Dr. Yates and myself to pin-point what it is that makes Kai fell like this.'

Rei sighed and told him the story. Guilt stabbing him like daggers as he explained

Dr. Myers nodded, 'Okay Rei, thanks, that will help us.'

He got up to leave but Rei stopped him, 'Doctor, what's going to happen to Kai now?'

Dr. Myers sat back down, 'Well, we're going to have to keep an eye on him even more so now, but really It's Dr. Yates decision, you can talk to him about any concerns when he visits Kai this afternoon.' He smiled gently and walked out the room.

Back at the restaurant…

'Tala, let him go! He's not worth it!' Bryan pleaded to the red head.

Tala had slammed Jun against the wall and was currently clutching the front of his shirt so hard his knuckles were white.

'You bastard, do you have any idea what you've done?' he yelled at him.

Jun looked at Tala with fear,

'I swear! I was drunk, I didn't mean to brake them up!'

Tala glared at him, 'that's what you were hoping for wasn't it you son of a bitch! Well, guess what? They haven't broken up, if anything you've made them stronger, but that's not why I'm restraining myself from causing you the worst possible pain in the world…'

Jun looked up at him confused.

'No, I'm doing this because my best friend nearly died because of you…' he was cut off when a large man appeared.

'What's going on here! This is a restaurant, not a boxing ring! And I won't have anyone mistreating my staff, so if you would please leave…'

Tala turned to him and plastered a fake, evil grin on his face; 'Sure…' he turned back to the cowering Chinese boy and leant up to whisper in his ear.

'…You'll get yours, you mark my words…' he released his hold and left, followed by the others.

They walked up the street and heard someone call out to them, they all turned around to see Jun run after them.

'You got a death wish or something?' Tala growled, Jun stopped, panting from running and held up his hand, 'Please, I don't want trouble, just please tell me this, what do you mean he nearly died?'

Tala felt livid, he walked up to him and shoved him against the wall and held him by the throat.

'He's in hospital right now from an overdose and alcohol abuse, he's in hospital with butchered arms, he's in hospital because of _you_!'

Jun's eyes widened, '_Holy shit! I nearly killed someone! All to save my own skin… I have to tell them…'_

Jun looked at Tala with pleading eyes, 'Please, I must see him, and Rei, I have to explain something to him!'

Tala's eyes narrowed, 'You so much as look at either of them and I'll kill you, now fuck off and stay out of their lives!'

He released his hold and stepped back.

Jun pleaded, 'You don't understand, they have to know-'

Tala towered over him, 'Know what?' he shouted.

Jun shrunk under him, tears forming in his eyes, 'I was blackmailed into doing it! I didn't want to do it! But she made me!'

'What? Who made you?'

Jun stood up, 'That's what I have to tell Kai and Rei…'

'Not before you tell us, now spill!' It was Ian's turn to get angry, he stepped forward and he and Tala pinned him to the wall, the others crowding round him.

'It all started when…'

At the hospital, Rei felt Kai squirm and murmur, he looked down and Kai held a very pained expression.

'Don't hurt him…Please! I'll train harder, I won't loose again!' Kai mumbled

_A ten-year-old Kai stood before two large men, two other men stood behind them holding a slightly older boy with brown hair._

_'I warned you Kai! Failure and weakness is not an option here, especially from you! You represent everything I've worked for, any weakness will be eliminated, you understand?'_

_The old man, Kai's grandfather, towered over the young boy._

_'Don't hurt him…Please! I'll train harder! I won't loose again!'_

_Voltaire knelt down and grabbed the boy, looking directly into the young boys eyes, a serious expression on his face,_

_'I see weaknesses in his eyes Boris, I see fear and I see vulnerability, its sickens me, I thought you had him under control!'_

_'Sir, I thought I had, obviously I was wrong, allow me to make things right…' he pulled out a pistol._

_The old man smirked, 'Permission granted…'_

_Kai screamed and he struggles against his grandfathers hold, 'No! Please don't do it! Alex! ALEX!' a gun shot was heard, and the slightly older boy fell limp in the men's hold, the carelessly let him go and the boy fell to the floor._

_Kai saw his face, eyes wide open and glazed over, and an expression of terror ruled his face, a bullet hole in his forehead._

_Kai shook violently and felt warm tears roll down his face; he felt a fist contact his cheek._

_'That was punishment for your weakness, now you know how serious we are, we will not tolerate it, do you understand me?'_

_Kai was silent, he held his stinging cheek, the old man grabbed him and shook him violently and yelled 'I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' a whimper escaped the little boy's lips, '…yes sir.'_

Kai sat bolt upright, panting and sweating, Rei quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around him, which made Kai scream, Rei held him tighter, 'Hey, it's me, it's ok…'

Kai's breathing started to slow and tears stopped falling from his eyes.

The door suddenly opened, the group walked in, Tala in front.

'Kai there's something you should- hey what's wrong?'

Kai looked at Tala with his tear-stained face and smiled slightly, 'I just dreamt about Alex, that's all…' The demolition boys looked at him with sad eyes, but Rei stiffened, not realizing Kai was upset.

'What the hell are you doing here…' he growled as he gazed across the room and spotted Jun, Kai followed Rei's eyes and saw him as well, his grief was replaced by white hot rage.

'Get out…' he snarled, Jun shook his head, 'I'm not leaving until I explain…' he said in a weak voice,

'Either you get out and leave us the fuck alone, or I'll tear you to pieces and make you wish you'd never met us…your choice fucker.' Jun didn't budge.

Kai tried to rise, but Tala put his hand on his shoulder, preventing him.

'Kai about ten minutes ago I would have let you do this, but you really should hear him out…'

Kai looked confused, as did Rei, Rei looked over to Jun, 'Well?' he snapped, 'What is it?'

Jun shifted his feet.

'Well, I was sent to blackmailed into breaking you two up, I never wanted to kiss you Rei, I was made too! If I didn't then I would be ruined!'

Jun started to feel scared being under Kai and Rei's strong gazes, he tried to speak again, but no words came out.

Rei rolled his eyes, 'Jun what the fuck are you talking about? Just spit it out already!'

Jun took a deep breath, 'Okay…this is how it happened….'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Done! Had an urge to add a cliffy in this chappie, otherwise it would have been too long.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy these past few days! Seriously my workload from school just keeps growing and growing!

Please review! I want to know what you people think!

Also, please excuse this chapter if it's not that good, I've been so tired I can harldy stay awake, so sorry if it makes no sense!

Again! 7 reviews for an update please! Thanks!

Toodles!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Bribery

Hello everyone! How is everybody? Good I hope! Thanks so much to all reviewers! And to Sho'Jo Untainted, I know it's late, but Happy Birthday! Hope you had a brilliant day!

Ok, a quick note, sorry I kept removing the last chapter and adding it again, I kept making little changes. Sorry!

Anywho, A word of warning before you lovely readers read on, I've spent at least 4-5 weeks trying to think of a really good excuse for Jun to do what he did, and I'm sorry to say I feel my idea is…well…crap. So please bear with me! If someone gives me a good idea I can always change it! THANKS!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19 – Bribery 

Kai looked confused, as did Rei, Rei looked over to Jun, 'Well?' he snapped, 'What is it?'

Jun shifted his feet.

'Well, I was sent to blackmailed into breaking you two up, I never wanted to kiss you Rei, I was made too! If I didn't then I would be ruined!'

Jun started to feel scared being under Kai and Rei's strong gazes, he tried to speak again, but no words came out.

Rei rolled his eyes, 'Jun what the fuck are you talking about? Just spit it out already!'

Jun took a deep breath, 'Okay…this is how it happened….'

He stood there trying to think how he would explain, Rei was getting annoyed, 'For fucks sake just tell us or get out!' he said bitterly.

Jun sighed.

'It all started when I met Ben, the one I-…. the one you caught me with….'

He looked down, an aura of shame and remorse surrounded him.

Kai felt Rei stiffen, and heard him growl, Kai felt angry as well, knowing what he'd meant.

'Go on…' Rei spat out.

'Well…after you left me I kept seeing him…he comforted me when I was upset about you leaving…and he sort of introduced me to a new form of comfort…'

He paused.

'He came round my apartment with this little packet with white powder in it, and he had a little box which had some injection sort of things in there, which he said was called 'horse', he told me it wasn't illegal, or addictive and I stupidly went along with it, we did this almost every night, and before I knew it I was completely hooked. But when I couldn't stop, I wondered why, I later found out he'd been giving me Heroin…'

Kai gave a small laugh, 'You fucking idiot…' Jun looked at him and Kai looked back, 'so you're trying to tell us you had _no _idea that what you were doing was illegal? What else is hard to believe is that you didn't think to look the stuff up before you tried it, especially if you've never heard of the stuff.'

Jun shook his head, 'It's the truth! I thought I could trust him! Come on! It's a bit out the ordinary to randomly give your boyfriend class A drugs isn't it? And where I grew up, drugs were practically non-existent so we never got told…but that's going off the story…'

Kai remained silent, and Jun continued.

'When I confronted him about it, it was like he was a different person, he wasn't the same guy I'd grown to care for…he was cold, and bitter, he told me that I could either pay for it myself or work for him, he would give me a place to stay and food and so on, plus I would get the drugs. At first I said no, but a few days after my cravings got the better of me, and I couldn't afford to pay myself so I agreed to join him, I thought that my 'jobs' would be risky, but not as risky as they were… My jobs were selling and various other jobs.'

Rei looked blank, 'I know that's not exactly a nice experience, but what does this have to do with us?'

Jun looked back at him,

'I was just getting to that, one night, it was my turn to try and sell it, he drove me to the place where all the clubs were, and I waited in some alley-way with the stuff, I was waiting for about 20 minutes when a guy came up and asked to buy everything I had on me, which was a hell of a lot, he ended up paying me thousands of dollars, no-one else was around so I thought we were the only people who knew, but again, I was wrong… it turns out that someone had photographic evidence of me doing the deal, and they somehow got into Emily's hands…if she had handed them to the police I could have got life imprisonment…'

Kai and Rei looked shocked, 'So Emily bribed you into it!' Jun nodded his head.

'Yes, and I'm so sorry! What I did was terrible and it was to save myself! You don't know how sorry I am!'

Kai and Rei looked at each other, but Kai looked back to Jun, 'So, what exactly was the bargain?' he asked.

Jun looked up, unsure whether to answer, but he had to be honest, he owed them that much.

'She said that she wanted me to hurt Kai and take away what he loved the most, she said he'd hurt her and she wanted to crush him in return, so she sent me to break you and Rei up, and in return she would burn the photos, which she did…'

Kai felt like he had just been slapped. Hard. He felt so hurt that she despised him so much.

Rei knew what he was feeling, he remembered how hurt he felt at the reunion _'Why was she singling me out Rei? Why does she hate me so much?'_

He pulled Kai into a tight embrace.

'Don't worry, she's not getting away with this…' Rei growled.

Jun walked towards the door,

'I thought you should know, I really didn't intend for anything like this to happen, I didn't want to hurt either of you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. That's all I have to say.'

He was about to leave the room when Kai spoke out, 'Wait…' Jun turned to face him, as did the others.

'Thanks… I know what it's like to be in that position, and I understand why you did what you did, I know I would do the same and I doubt anyone could truly say they wouldn't. So apology accepted.'

Rei gave him a small smile as well, 'yeah that goes for me as well…' Jun smiled through teary eyes, 'Thank you…'

Tala shot him a look, 'Jun, do you know where she is?'

Jun nodded his head, 'Yeah, she's staying in some hotel round here, why?'

'Because I think we should pay her a little visit, don't you guys?'

Everyone in the room nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Done! Ahhhh! I think I wrote that terribly… I'm sorry if it is! But I couldn't think of anything else!

Remember suggestions are welcome, and I can change the crapness if I'm given a good idea!

Sorry it's short as well, been busy as hell recently, I'll make it up in final few chappies!

Please review; again it's a 7 review for an update.

Toodles

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Big Decisions & Brotherly Advice

Hello Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been snowed under with work!

Anywho, thanks again to all reviewers and thanks for all the support!

(I feel so loved! …I really am sad…)

Big fluffy chummy stuff in this chappie! And I'm half asleep writing this, so sorry if it makes no sense or drags on a bit.

Back to the story!

(_Russian)_ - Note: for some reason sometimes this doesn't come up on fanfic, apologies!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-

Chapter 20 – Big Decisions Brotherly Advice 

Tala shot him a look, 'Jun, do you know where she is?'

Jun nodded his head, 'Yeah, she's staying in some hotel round here, why?'

'Because I think we should pay her a little visit, don't you guys?'

Everyone in the room nodded.

Everyone that is, except Kai.

'Guys, I don't know, I mean we can't exactly get revenge on something I already had coming to me.' he said sadly.

They looked at him, 'What the hell do you mean by that?' Spencer asked.

Kai looked around at the sea of confused faces,

'Well, the only reason she did what she did was to spite me, not Rei or Jun, or anyone else for that matter, and she did it because I hurt her in the first place, I know it was wrong of her to involve you two, but at the end of the day I deserved what she did. I deserve her hate…I deserve all your hate.'

Max wrapped his arms around his friends neck and hugged him,

'You know that isn't true, sure you made a mistake a few years ago, but it wasn't your fault, you were forced into it, and we know your sorry, and we've all forgiven you, hell everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is that you learn from them, and we know you have so no Kai, you didn't deserve that.'

'…Thanks Max' Kai whispered to him and wrapped his own arms around him, 'Ohhh…. now I see why they call you a teddy bear!'

Everyone let out a laugh and Max blushed, 'What?'

Kai pulled back, 'Everyone says you're like a big teddy bear, I never really saw it but now I know why, you're so damn cuddly!'

Rei cleared his throat playfully and Kai chuckled, 'Not as cuddly as you though Koi.'

Rei nodded, 'You're damn right.'

A knock came from the door, and Dr. Myers and Flynn entered the room.

'Whoa, full house I see.' Flynn joked when he saw how crowded the room was.

'Guys, sorry to break this up, but we need to talk to Kai in private.' Dr. Myers said.

They nodded and got up to leave, each giving Kai a small smile of support when they saw the worried look on Kai's face.

Rei started to peel himself away from Kai, but Kai held him back, 'Stay with me…please...' he pleaded, his voice filled with anxiety and worry.

Before he could reply, Flynn cut in, 'We really need to talk to you alone, but I promise we will try and make it as quick as possible so your friends can come back in.' he smiled reassuringly, but Kai's worry only grew.

'What exactly are you going to do to me?' he asked.

Dr. Myers spoke, 'Don't worry, I promise we only need to speak to you.'

Rei looked down at his lover, 'Kai, its ok, I'll only be out in the corridor, as soon as they're done talking I'll come right back.' He kissed him on the cheek and hugged him hard; he got up and left the room.

After the door was closed, Dr. Myers and Flynn pulled up a chair and sat at Kai's bedside.

'Now Kai, the reason we need to talk to you is to discuss a few options with you.' Dr. Myers started.

'What kind of options?' Kai asked worried.

Flynn leant forward and rested his elbows on the side of the bed.

'Well, we've been discussing it and we feel that we may need to take more measures to make sure you get better.'

Kai scowled at them, 'There's nothing wrong with me!' he protested.

The doctors raised their eyebrows, 'If that's true then would you care to explain why you've been in here twice in less than a week, both for suicide attempts?'

Kai felt tears prickling in his eyes, he didn't know why.

'I just…I mean…I've just felt a little down lately that's all…' he said with a stutter.

'_Nice on Kai, give them the lamest excuse possible…' _he said mentally to himself.

'Lately?' Flynn said, 'Because if I didn't know better I'd say that you've been feeling 'a little down' as you put it for some time.'

'What would you know?' Kai yelled, 'you don't know me! How dare try and tell me how I feel! How can you just 'assume' that I'm some kind of psychopath?'

Flynn sat up straight, 'we're not saying you are, and I'm saying that I think you have for a while because when Dr. Myers examined you the first time, he saw that some of the scars on your arms aren't recent.'

Kai remained silent.

Flynn sighed, 'Look Kai, we're not trying to insult you, or make your life difficult, but you need help, your not going to fight this on your own, and from what I've heard you've always been independent, so I know it will be difficult for you.'

Kai looked to them, unwanted tears brimming in his eyes, 'So what are you going to do to me?'

Flynn sighed, 'Well, I never did get to start those sessions with you, so we may have to start those, but a few more.'

'What? But you're already seeing me three times a week, isn't that enough?'

Flynn smiled, 'Well it's always nice to know you're wanted…' he joked, 'But seriously, what we plan to do is see you four times a week instead of three, see not a whole lot more, and as you progress we will cut the number of sessions, we also fell we may need to give you some more medication, but we will decide on this when we pin-point how serious your depression is.'

Kai let a tear fall down his face, 'So you do think I'm a psychopath?' he asked sadly, as Emily's voice flooded his mind.

'_As for the Bladebreakers, well couldn't they have just left that freak at home…_

_If you want to befriend a total psycho then go ahead! Say Kai, does insanity run in the family or something…?'_

'…_Guess she was right…' _Kai thought sadly.

'No Kai, we don't, from where I am, I just see someone with an undeserving dreadful and traumatic past, someone who was never shown any kind of affection in his life and someone who yearns for help, but doesn't know how to ask for it or accept it.'

Kai looked at him, but remained silent, he knew what he was saying was right, he did want help, he wanted someone to help him get over his past and get on with his life.

Kai felt more tears escape their prison and fall freely down his face.

Flynn leant over and handed him a tissue, 'Ok, I think that's all… don't worry Kai, it'll all be ok, we'll do everything we can to make sure of that.'

Kai accepted it and wiped his eyes, 'Thank you…'

Dr. Myers put his hand on his shoulder, 'I know what will cheer you up, pack your things up and go home with your friends, everything's fine, just promise you'll take it easy the next few days ok?'

Kai nodded and gave a small smile, Dr. Myers shook his finger up and down playfully, 'And I don't want to see you here again, understand?' he said in a gentle voice, Kai's smile grew and he nodded again.

The others came in as quickly as the doctors' left; Kai held his arms out to Rei and Rei resumed his position on the bed, arms wrapped around his lover.

'So what did they say?' Tyson asked impatiently.

'They said I can go home, so I'll get changed in a minute and they said that Flynn's going to come over four times a week instead of three, and see how things go from there.'

They all smiled at the fact that he was allowed home.

'Well what are you waiting for! Get up and get ready!'

'Hey, hey! Don't harass my patients! He's supposed to be taking it easy!' came a mock annoyed voice from the door.

'Whoa, you really should stop popping up everywhere, you scared the hell out of me!' Tyson said.

Dr. Myers smiled, 'Glad to know I haven't lost my touch, but I just came to tell you that Dr. Yates is coming Monday afternoon as well as your original sessions.'

Kai nodded.

'And I want you guys to make sure he takes it easy for a few days.'

Everyone nodded and smiled.

Kai got up, 'Ok, I'm gonna get changed an we can get out of here!'

A few minutes later Kai was ready to go.

'Guys come ON! Lets go already!' he said as he tried to get his group of friends out the door.

They finally got back to the apartment, and the demolition boys and Bladebreakers separated into their own apartments.

'Ok, well its only 12pm now so we'll meet you at four ok?' Tala said looking at his watch.

The Bladebreakers nodded and went inside.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go lie down for an hour.' Tyson announced.

'Yeah I'm pretty tired as well.' Max added, following Tyson, Kenny yawned and followed them, waving at Kai and Rei as he went.

Rei looked over at Kai, '_well, we're alone now, I may as well ask…' _He thought.

'Hey Kai, can I talk to you about something?'

Kai looked at him worried, 'Is something wrong?'

Rei smiled, 'No, no, I just want to talk about something… lets go to our room.'

They went into their bedroom, and Kai sat on the edge of the bed, watching Rei's face trying to detect what he wanted to talk about.

Rei smiled at him and pushed him down onto the bed, making him lay back; he leant forward and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

'Lets lay down properly.' He said and moved Kai and himself onto the bed properly.

'Rei, what's going on?' Kai asked impatiently.

'Nothing, it's not a big deal I just wanted to ask you something…'

'…Well?' Kai asked.

'Kai, I've been thinking a lot, and I've realized how much I love you, and I've been thinking of ways that I can prove just how much I really do love you, and I was thinking…what do you think about taking things a bit further?'

Kai's eyes widened, 'You mean…like further, further?'

Rei laughed, 'I mean I want to show you how much I love you, I want us to have sex.'

Kai didn't know what to say, 'uhhh, well I…'

Rei cut in, holding Kai's face in his hands, 'Kai if you're not ready I understand, we've got our whole life together ahead of us, I can wait, I just wanted to know what you thought.'

Kai brought his hand up and took hold of Rei's, 'will you give me some time to think about it?' he asked timidly.

'Take all the time you want, I just want to say that I'm not trying to pressure you, I just wanted to know what your thoughts were about it, there's no rush…'

Kai smiled and kissed Rei's hand, 'Thank you…'

They lay there together in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Kai suddenly got up, 'I just need to see Tala, I think I gave something to him and he didn't give it back.'

Rei nodded, 'Ok Koi, see you in a while.' He said in a muffled voice, he was falling asleep.

Kai left the apartment and walked down the corridor, he stopped outside the demolition boy's room and knocked on the door, Spencer answered.

'Hey Kai, what can we do for you?'

'Hey Spence, is Tala there?'

'Yeah, come on in.'

Kai followed his friend in, and he was led into the living room, where Ian, Bryan and Tala were sitting.

'Hey Kai! What brings you here? Tyson getting to you already?' Bryan asked.

Kai laughed, but felt uncomfortable, 'No, I was just…wondering if I could talk to Tala…'

They saw how awkward he felt, 'Sure, come sit down, what's up?'

Kai rubbed the top of his arm, 'Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you privately…'

Tala was surprised by his tone of voice, 'Ohhh this is something important isn't it?'

Kai nodded and Tala took him by the arm and led him into his room, he gestured for him to sit on the bed.

'Ok, spill, what's up?'

Kai felt nervous, 'Tala, you've done it right?'

Tala felt shocked by his younger friends question, 'You mean have I had sex?'

Kai nodded, Tala smiled, 'Yeah, why?' Kai grew red.

'Was it with Bryan?' he asked, and Tala looked at him suspiciously, 'Yeah…why are you asking?'

'It's just…well I was talking with Rei, and the subject came up about…you know…'

'Sex.' Tala filled in, and Kai nodded.

'Yeah…anyway…Tala how did you know if you were ready?'

Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger friend,

'Well, with me, I knew that I loved Bryan, I felt, and still do, that I'm never going to feel that way about anyone else, and I knew he felt the same about me, I can't describe it but it just felt like it was the right time. But Kai, you'll know if you're ready, no-one can tell you if you are or not.'

Kai hugged his friend back, 'but I don't know, I mean I love him so much, I don't think I'll feel like this with anyone else, and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, but still…'

Tala sighed, 'you don't sound so sure…look my advice is that if your not 100 sure, don't do it, he's not putting pressure on you is he?'

Kai looked up, 'No, no…he's being great about it…but what if he gets bored with me if I say no?'

'Then he's not worth it.' Tala answered plainly.

Kai sighed. 'I think I am, but I guess I'm scared, what if I do something wrong? I mean I've never done anything like that; I haven't got a clue about what to do, what if I put him off me? Or what if I'm no good?'

Tala held him tighter, 'Everyone thinks like that their first time, but I know Rei won't be put off, I can tell he loves you, if you do decide your ready then you'll be fine!'

Kai leant into his friends hug, 'Thanks…. Tala?'

'Hn?' Tala replied.

'What's it like?'

Tala grinned, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

'Guys! Are you done in there? We have to go!' came Ian's voice.

They both got up, Tala put his arm on Kai's shoulder, 'Ok, I'll be brief, it hurts like hell at first, but just relax and trust me, it feels great!'

Kai smiled, 'Thanks Tala.'

Tala smiled back, 'No problem, what are big brothers for?'

Kai sighed and hugged Tala, 'God I wish you were my brother…'

Tala smiled, 'me too, that would be cool, but don't start going mushy on me!'

Kai laughed and they both walked out the apartment and met the rest of the team and the Bladebreakers, Rei saw Kai and pulled him into a hug, 'Did you get whatever it was back?'

'Yeah…' Kai lied, Rei leant forward and kissed him on the lips gently and Kai returned it, they pulled back and Kai turned to Tala, who gave him a supportive and knowing smile.

The Bladebreakers walked in front of the Demolition Boys, which gave the rest of the D-boys a chance to question Tala.

('_So what did you and Kai talk about? It looked important_.') Bryan asked Tala.

_('Bryan! You really think I'm going to tell you? I'm ashamed!') _Tala replied with fake shock.

('_Please Tala!') _Ian begged.

Tala rolled his eyes; he knew they wouldn't shut up about this. ('_Ok, but you promise you won't say anything?')_

They nodded, eager to hear.

Tala sighed, ('_Ok, I'm not going into detail because Kai trusted me, but lets just say our little Kai is growing up…')_

Ian scowled ('_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_)

Tala laughed, _('I can't say anymore, that would be wrong, but he just wanted some brotherly advice…')_

Bryan and Spencer let out a sly smile, ('_I think I know what it was about…_') Bryan said, Tala grinned at him, _('Me too…')_ Spencer added.

Bryan whispered in Tala's ear and Tala smiled and shrugged, ('_Maybe…_')

Bryan and Spencer smiled at each other.

Ian was getting annoyed, _('Will someone please tell me what's going on?'_)

They laughed at how agitated he was getting and Tala gave a sarcastic sigh,

('_Sorry Ian, you have to be at least this high to know…'_) he put his hand to his waist.

Ian scowled and walked in front of them sulkily, Spencer laughed, 'Nice one, that pissed him off…shame he'll be in a mood all evening.'

Tala shrugged, 'Ahhhh he'll get over it…if he uses a step-ladder…'

Ian turned around, 'I heard that asshole!' he yelled angrily.

They laughed hysterically, 'God it's fun annoying you Ian!' Bryan said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-

Done….Sorry if I babble or it makes no sense…I am literally falling asleep here!

I'm too tired to write an authors note, sorry! But I ask for 7 reviews for an update….

Night night everyone, I can now go to my lovely, comfy, warm bed!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Should I or Shouldn't I?

Hello everybody! I've finally decided if Kai is going to say yes to Rei or not…. But you're going to have to read to find out!

Bare in mind I've never written a lemon before, so I may not have written one because of that or, it's a warning if it's a yes!

Ok, I got some reviews saying less babbling and another saying more detail, so I'm gonna try and fulfill both, note the TRY! Forgive me, it's 12am and I'm writing this…so very, very tired….

**May** be lemon in this chappie…. Bwahahaha.

Thanks again to all reviewers!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21 – Should I or Shouldn't I?

Finding it difficult to find tables for nine people elsewhere, the group wandered into a large, very expensive looking Chinese restaurant.

'God it's been ages since I had Chinese last! And man I've missed it!' Tala said with a huge smile as he scanned through the menu.

Their orders were taken a few minutes after and the group was now talking casually among themselves.

Suddenly Rei got up, 'be right back, bathroom…'

Tala looked over at Bryan and nodded his head in Rei's direction; Bryan nodded discreetly and got up, 'Me too, see you in a minute.'

He walked into the men's room and saw Rei washing his hands; he walked up to the basin next to him.

'Oh, hey Bryan.' Rei greeted with a smile.

'Hey Rei…you know I haven't had chance to talk to you properly in ages!'

'Yeah I know, I guess we haven't had chance to catch up with so much going on…'

Bryan nodded.

'So…how are things going with Kai?' he said, cutting straight to the chase.

'Fine thanks, how about you and Tala?'

Bryan sighed, 'Great thanks.'

Rei nodded, '…good' he didn't know why but he felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Bryan moved closer to Rei, 'So how far have you gotten with Kai?'

Rei flushed red, 'What?'

Bryan shrugged, 'Just want to make sure your taking care of our little bro, I'd hate to think you were forcing him into doing things he doesn't want to do, because that would mean four very angry Russians would be after you.'

Rei frowned, 'Bryan has Kai said something to you?'

Bryan shook his head, 'No not to me, should he have?'

Rei frowned more, and suddenly thought of something, '…wait, he's spoken to Tala hasn't he?'

Bryan moved even closer to Rei, making Rei take a few steps back, 'What about?'

Rei sighed; he knew Kai had spoken to one of them about their little 'conversation'.

'Look Bryan, I know you know, Yes I spoke to Kai about going the whole way, but I merely asked him his thoughts about it, if he's said I'm putting pressure on him I'll talk to him about it because that's the last thing I intend to do, but otherwise it's his decision, and no offence but I don't see how this is any of your business.'

Bryan frowned and stepped even closer, 'It is my business because I've seen that boy being broken into pieces again and again, and I along with the others will not let it happen again, so just remember this, you fuck him around, we fuck you up, got it?'

He started to walk out but Rei grasped his shoulder.

'I promise I won't let it happen again either…' Bryan smiled at him and nodded.

Back at the table Tyson was getting irritated.

'Jeez how long can it take to make some noodles!' he complained and the others just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at their impatient friend.

Tala looked over and saw Bryan and Rei coming back, he gave Bryan a questioning look, and Bryan smiled and nodded discreetly, which made Tala relax and sit back in his seat.

An hour later plates were clean, and stomachs were full.

'God damn I enjoyed that.' Tala announced.

Bryan leant his head against his shoulder, 'That's what you said last night with me as well.'

Tala slapped him playfully.

'Right I say we go back to our place and have a little catch up, we haven't had chance yet.' Bryan said with a smile.

They all agreed and walked back to the apartments, were they all settled snuggly into the Demolition Boy's living room.

Tala slammed his hand on the table, 'Right! I want to know something juicy about each and every-one of you by the end of the evening so what and who shall we start with?'

Bryan sat up, 'Oh I know! How many people have you all gotten serious with?'

Tala glared at Bryan, but he just gave him a reassuring look.

Spencer, Bryan and Tala looked over at Kai, who's face was burning red.

They all found out that both Tyson and Max had had three girls, Kenny had 1 girl, Bryan and Tala had each other, Spencer and Ian had both had 2 girls and 1 guy. (A/N: Ian and Spencer are Bi in my story!)

Kai was getting uncomfortable; he knew he would be asked at some point, '_Great…the only virgin here…'_ he thought, trying to block the sounds of Tyson's laughter which was filling his head.

'Ok Rei, What about you, how many people have you gotten busy with?' Max asked.

Rei looked over at Kai and saw him look over intrigued, Rei swallowed and mumbled something that no one heard.

'Speak up dude, didn't hear that!' Tyson said.

'…. Four guys, two girls…' he said quietly.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

'Whoa Rei you stud!' Max yelled.

Rei looked at Kai, who didn't look too happy, Tala could see it as well, so he quickly changed the subject.

'Has anyone ever noticed that your face inflates when you're on a plane?'

Everyone turned to him, everyone wondering the same thing.

'Where the hell did that come from?'

They were all soon engaged in a conversation about how planes make body parts inflate…

Kai looked over to Tala and mouthed 'thank you', which was replied with a nod and a smile.

The conversation continued, but Kai wasn't listening, he was too deep in thought, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Rei's hand rest on his.

He quickly pulled his hand away and got up, everyone looking up at him.

'Sorry guys, I think I'm going to call it a night, I don't feel too good…'

'Oh, are you ok? Do you need a doctor?' Max asked concerned, Kai just smiled, 'No, I'll be ok in the morning, just need some sleep, speaking of which don't make too much noise when you come in ok?'

They nodded and he turned around to leave, Tala got up and went into the hallway after him.

'Kai, are you ok?'

'Yeah…just don't feel well…'

'Don't give me that, I know what's on your mind.'

Kai sighed, 'I'll be fine.' He turned to leave but Tala turned him back round and through his arms round him.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Rei's not like that, and if he ever hurts you we'll kill him…'

Kai pulled out and smiled before turning and leaving.

Tala sighed as he watched him leave; he walked back into the living room and saw Rei walking out towards the hallway.

'You going to stay with him?' he asked and Rei nodded.

Tala gave a forced smile, 'Well make sure you take care of him or you'll have us to deal with…' he said in voice that sounded like a joke to everyone else.

Rei looked at him, and saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was referring to.

'Don't you worry…I'll make sure he's ok….' And left the apartment.

When he opened the door to his apartment, an awkward atmosphere greeted him.

He walked into the living room and all the lights were off, he heard a faint sobbing.

'Kai?' he said out-loud.

'Rei! What are you doing here?' Kai asked surprised.

Rei turned the light on and saw Kai sitting on the sofa with a few tears rolling down his face.

'I was worried about you so I wanted to come here to keep an eye on you, Kai what's wrong?'

Kai looked up at him.

'Did you really sleep with all those people?' He asked plainly.

Rei sighed, 'Is this what this is all about?'

'Answer the question.' Kai cut in.

'…Yes it is true, but I didn't feel anything for any of them, just physical attraction I guess…'

'Is that what I am? Just another notch on your bedpost? Are you going to get me into bed and then turn around and say it's only physical attraction?'

Rei stood open mouthed as Kai's remarks cut into him like daggers.

'I can't believe you'd think that!'

Kai looked up angrily, 'Well what the hell am I supposed to think! Tell me Rei, how old were you when you lost your virginity?'

Rei crossed his arms, '16…' Kai raised an eyebrow,

'So you've had 6 different people in the past year and a half…well that makes me feel so much better…' he said sarcastically.

Rei sat down next to him and held Kai by the shoulders,

'I know I've been with a lot of people, and I understand why you might feel a little awkward, but Kai you have to believe me I love you, I don't care about sex! I can wait!'

Kai looked up at him bitterly.

'Bet you said that to Jun as well…'

Rei felt like he was slapped on the face,

'I can't believe you think so little of me Kai, if you really think I'm that low then there's no point in us being in a relationship is there?'

He got up and walked hastily into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Rei flung himself on the bed and burst into tears, unable to believe what the one who supposedly lived him had just said.

In the living room, Kai sat in the same spot choking back his tears, but failed, he let out a load sob and tears fell freely down his face,

'_God damnit Kai! You're going to loose Rei for good if you don't do something!' _he yelled at himself mentally.

He got up and walked to the bedroom door, he grabbed hold of the handle, but stood for a few seconds composing himself.

He knocked on the door but there was no reply, he turned the handle and stepped inside.

'Rei?' he asked shakily.

'What.' Came the curt reply, which made Kai flinch, he hated the way Rei sounded when he was angry.

He sat on the edge of the bed, 'Rei I'm sorry, I didn't mean all those things…'

Rei sat up, and more tears flowed down his face.

'I do love you Kai…It's not just physical I swear…' he said as he fell into Kai's arms.

Kai continued to cry as he stroked Rei's soft hair.

'I know…I love you too…I just thought…. well I don't know what I thought. Please forgive me Rei…'

Rei leant up to him and kissed him gently, 'Of course I do.'

Kai smiled and returned the kiss.

They lay down together, bodies pressed up against each other, arms wrapped around each other sharing a passionate kiss, their argument forgotten.

They pulled back, and Rei took Kai's hand in his and placed them up to his heart.

'I swear on my life and the lives of everyone I hold dear that I will love you for the rest of my life.'

Kai smiled through tears, but before he could speak, Rei twisted his ring round his finger with his own fingers. '…And these are to symbolize that promise, I think we both need to remember that from now on.'

Kai nodded and leant into another heated kiss.

Kai quickly pulled back and Rei looked at him worried, 'Rei…I think I'm ready…'

Rei's eyes widened, 'Oh Kai…are you sure?'

Kai smiled and nodded, 'I trust you. I love you. And I want you to be my first…I want to give you something I can't give anyone else.'

Rei smiled, 'Only if you're 100 percent sure.' He said gently and Kai nodded as he leant in to finish the kiss.

Rei gently pushed Kai over and climbed on top of him, removing his tunic and t-shirt and tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

He then lifted the bottom of Kai's shirt and started lifting it off him, once it was off he slung it over his shoulder and leant over, caressing Kai's body and kissing him tenderly, enjoying the little sounds he was getting out of Kai.

He kissed his way down Kai's body until he reached the edge of his jeans; he undid the button and bit the zipper, unzipping them with his mouth.

He lifted Kai's hips so he could remove his jeans with ease, and they too joined the pile of unwanted clothing on the floor.

Kai lay there in his boxers with his boyfriend above him, feeling nervous, his stomach was fluttering so much he almost felt ill.

He gathered enough confidence to have a little input in the stripping process, he raised his arms and tugged at Rei's black Chinese pants, Rei let Kai have a little dominance to build his confidence; he knew how nervous he was, he could fell Kai's hands trembling.

It didn't take Kai long to master Rei's drawstring, and soon they were both lying next to each other with all their clothing scattered on the bedroom floor.

They lay there caressing each other's bodies and sharing numerous heated kisses, Rei crawled on top of Kai and looked down at the beautiful boy he treasured. Crimson eyes glittered up at him; his normally pale, ivory skin was now hot and flushed a dark-pink color.

Rei leant over and pulled a small tube out of the drawer next to the bed, he sat in between Kai's legs and coated his fingers with the clear gel.

He could see Kai was starting to let nerves get the better of him; he leant over again and kissed him. 'It's ok, just relax and it will be ok.'

He inserted one of his fingers into Kai's entrance, and he felt Kai tense immediately.

Thinking he would relax, Rei inserted another finger but Kai tensed even more and let out a whimper of discomfort.

'Kai, just relax, it's me.'

Kai nodded and took a deep breath, and Rei could feel him start to relax, he added the third finger and Kai let out a small moan of pain, Rei stopped and looked at him, ready to withdraw his hand, but Kai just smiled and signaled for him to carry on.

Rei coated his other hand in the clear substance and rubbed it on his manhood, Kai watched him as he did it, finding it equally fascinating and erotic.

He was pulled out of his trance when Rei pushed his knees up too his shoulders, his manhood resting at his entrance.

'You ready for this Kai?' he asked for the final time, Kai nodded and felt Rei start to move forward, knowing it would hurt he shut his eyes tight.

Rei entered him in one thrust and Kai let out a whimper of discomfort and pain, his eyes still glue shut.

Rei stayed still, but leant over whispered, 'I promise the pain will go away faster if you relax…'

Rei waited and Kai finally said, 'Ok, the pains gone now…'

Rei smiled and kissed both his eyes, 'Open your eyes….' He said gently.

Obediently, Kai opened his eyes and looked up at stunning golden pools, which calmed him.

Rei started to move, he thrusted at a few different angles, 'Where are you…?' he asked himself, Kai looked at him confused, 'Where's who?' Rei gave one more thrust and Kai let out an intense cry, which made Rei grin '... there you are!'

He positioned himself and began to thrust, making sure he hit the same spot every time.

'Oh god Rei…' Kai moaned in desire and lust, wanting more.

Rei smirked at the sounds that were coming out of Kai's mouth, he reached down to Kai's neglected manhood and began pumping in perfect rhythm with his thrusts, making Kai moan and gasp louder.

It didn't take long for things to get heated up; both lovers were dripping with sweat, both moaning wildly.

'Faster!' Kai demanded, and Rei more than willingly obeyed, thrusting into him faster, hitting his sweet spot more.

Kai closed his eyes, completely focused on what Rei was doing to him, listening to the sounds of Rei panting and moaning, the bed quietly creaking, feeling Rei's warmth radiating onto him, and feeling Rei inside him.

Rei could tell it was almost over; he smirked when he saw Kai's lust-fogged eyes close, and he leant over and spoke in Chinese, urging him to let go and release.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed and he grit his teeth in sheer determination to hold on, Rei's smirk grew and he began to thrust and pump his hand harder and faster, both unwilling to loose the battle.

Kai's head began to thrash from side to side moaning loudly and furiously, calling Rei's name, he thought he could hold it for a little longer, when suddenly he felt impulses of sheer intensity flow through his body and out to his manhood like thunder-bolts were jolting through him, he felt his body tense and spasm, he let out an uncontrollable cry, 'REI!' and released all over their stomachs and Rei's hand.

'KAI!' Rei yelled as Kai's muscles contracted around him, and he too released and collapsed on top of his lover, both breathing hard.

Once they had recovered, Rei rolled to the side and Kai snuggled up to Rei's chest and almost immediately fell asleep.

Rei looked down when he heard Kai's breathing soften and smiled at the sight before him, he kissed the top of his head, 'Night Koi, sleep well…' and he too fell into a deep slumber.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Meeeeh…what did you think? That was my first lemon and I personally think I sucked… Sorry dear readers! Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment.

Right, it is now 3am and I am going to bed…been writing this for 3 hours solid! AND IT STILL SUCKED! GRRRR!

7 Reviews for update! Night all!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Mood Swings and Upsets

Hi everyone! I'm writing at a more sociable time today! It's only 3:30pm!

Again thanks to ALL my reviewers! I'm glad you all liked my lemon! A lot of people asked the same thing and yes, that really was my first lemon, I put a load of thought into it…. PA! That sounded so pervy didn't it? Anyway, glad you liked it (-)!

Hehe glad it had an impact with some of ya! And I'm sorry if I've put images in your head! And dark-anime-slave, you don't know how hard I laughed when I read your review; even though I don't think it was meant to be funny…it was to me! My dad was looking at me really weirdly.

Ok this chapter's pretty random/boring I think…but I felt like I had to put it in. it might be a bit long, so bare with me! It's sort of another look back on Kai's life and Kai's feelings…just to warn ya! If no one likes it I can always re-do it!

Ok sorry for going on, Too the story!

(_Russian)_

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22 – Mood Swings And Upsets. 

The rest of the Bladebreakers finally decided to return to their apartment, remembering to stay quiet for Kai.

'Well, I don't know about you but that was nice, Kai was right, they are good guys aren't they?' Tyson said, and the others nodded in agreement.

They tiptoed through the apartment to their room; they sat there in silence for a minute, when they realized it was a bit too silent…

'Isn't Rei meant to be here? Surely he hasn't gone to bed yet, it's only 10pm…' Kenny said looking at his watch.

Max got up, 'I'll go check on them.' He said and walked out the room.

He walked through the living room and towards Kai and Rei's room, he tapped lightly on the door, but there was no reply, he turned the handle gently and quietly pushed the door open and peered in, his eyes widened.

Clothes were flung all over the floor, and Kai was snuggled into Rei's chest, both fast asleep, luckily the sheets preserved their decency…only just.

Max shut the door quickly, but silently and went back to his room hastily.

'Hey Max, are they both there? Is Kai feeling better?'

Max blushed bright red; 'I think Kai's feeling a whole lot better…Rei sure took care of him by the looks of it…'

Tyson and Kenny smiled, 'Ahhhh good we'll go see them in a minute then.' Tyson announced, Max's head snapped up, 'NO!' the pair looked at him suspiciously and Max went even redder, 'Their both asleep, and you know how pissed off Kai will be if you wake him up…better leave them alone…'

Tyson and Kenny nodded, and Max let out a sigh of relief.

The next morning Kai awoke, his eyes fluttered open and he let out a yawn, he sat up and stretched, and smiled to himself, this had been the first nights sleep without nightmares in god knows how long, and his smile widened when he thought about last nights activities, then it dawned on him, he was the only one in the room.

He felt old fears arise once more.

'Rei…?' he said cautiously. No reply.

He spoke a bit loader, 'Rei, are you in the bathroom?' the bathroom door was slightly ajar, so he would have heard, but still no reply.

'_Jesus Kai calm down! He's around here somewhere!' _he scolded himself mentally.

His head jerked as he heard the bedroom door open, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Rei.

'Morning…' Rei greeted with a smile.

'Hey…' Kai replied.

Rei came in with a tray in his hands, it had a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice, some toast and half a grapefruit on it, and he walked forward and set it down next to Kai.

'What's all this?' Kai asked.

'Well I thought you might be a little sore…' he smirked when he saw Kai burn red,

'So I saved you the trouble of getting up for breakfast, coffee's just how you like it, milk and one sugar.'

Kai smiled, 'Awww thank you Koi! You didn't have to go to all this trouble.'

Rei smiled back, 'No trouble, oh! Nearly forgot! No romantic breakfast in bed would be complete without…' He leant over to the tray and placed a red rose on it, 'There! Now you can eat!'

Kai lifted up the tray and patted the spot on the bed next to him, gesturing for Rei to join him, Rei sat with Kai and put his arm around his shoulder, he laughed softly as he watched his boyfriend munch on a piece of toast, he looked just like a little kid, cute chubby cheeks and bright eyes, Kai looked up at him as he heard Rei's laugh, 'What's funny?' Rei looked down at him, 'Nothing, you're just so damn cute.'

'I'm not cute!' Kai protested, but Rei just laughed and pinched his cheek,

'Yes you are! You're like a little puppy! Or a widdle babykins awww! I could just hug you and squeeze you!'

Kai scowled at him and batted his hand away playfully, 'So much for being the 'tough guy''

After Kai finished eating they lay there in each other's arms, Kai picked up the rose Rei had left on the tray and smelt it.

'Like it?' Rei asked, Kai nodded, 'Yeah it's beautiful…never though me of all people would ever be given a rose…' his voice sounded shaky and Rei was worried he did something wrong, he tilted Kai's head so he was looking up at him, his eyes were shining with fresh tears.

'Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?'

Kai shook his head, which forced the tears down his cheeks, 'No, you haven't done anything, I was just thinking.'

'About what?' Rei inquired.

Kai shook his head, 'Nothing important, I'm not gonna say because I'll start crying and I don't wanna start crying because I've been doing far too much of that lately…'

Rei sighed, 'well that's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, you've never been allowed to show any emotion for so long, it's going to take some getting used to, like you said in hospital, you can't change over night.'

'Yeah, but I didn't think it would make me so pathetic! I mean, I cry at the slightest thing, I don't know why, like the other day in the hospital the doctors were just talking to me, perfectly normal, and I just started crying, it's just plain pathetic!'

Rei looked at him with a serious expression, 'That isn't true, its probably got something to do with your depression as well…we'll ask Flynn when he gets here in…. oh crap! 10 minutes! You'd better get up, we'll talk about this later.'

'Rei…I don't think I can…' Kai said with a red face.

Rei lifted an eyebrow, 'I didn't think I was too rough with you last night…was I?'

Kai went redder, 'No, no not that- oh and no you were great, I mean I don't think I can go through with the sessions…'

Rei sighed, 'Kai we've talked about this…'

Kai sat up, 'No, _you've_ talked about it, I've just had to agree with you, you won't let me say my views!' he said angrily

Rei looked shocked at Kai's sudden burst of anger, 'Kai calm down… I don't see what's so bad, I mean Flynn seems like a nice guy…it'll do you good to get things off your chest.'

Kai frowned, 'Well you wouldn't now would you! You just have to sit there and listen to me cry and whine about 'how bad my past was' and then I'll just be the poor little guy that couldn't hack a bit of rough, well you know what, I don't need anyone's pity! Some things are better left unsaid, left alone and forgotten!' he said so loud he was almost shouting.

Rei's eyes were wide, 'Kai no-ones going to pity you, and you know damn well it wasn't just 'a bit of rough', you need to do this Kai, otherwise you'll never get over it.'

Kai glared at him, 'See! It's already started; you all think I'm made of glass or something!'

Rei rolled his eyes, 'for gods sake Kai! No one thinks that, I don't know where you're getting all these ideas from, but they're a load of crap and you know it!'

There was a knock on the door.

'Kai, its me Tala, are you up yet?'

Kai pulled on his boxers and his jeans, 'Yeah, give me two seconds Tala!' he got up to find his top and his gloves (A/N: Incase I haven't said before, their all in there v-force clothes.)

He was about to open the door when Rei held his shoulder; 'We'll finish this later.' He said softly.

Kai left the room and went into the living room, followed by Rei, he saw the demolition boys sitting on the couch talking to the rest of the Bladebreakers.

'What do you want?' Kai asked curtly and the D-boys looked round with a frown.

'We just came over to wish you luck with your first session, what's up, you sound pissed off?'

Kai crossed his arms, 'Nothings wrong, and I don't need luck, I'm not doing the stupid sessions…'

'Kai…' Rei warned, but Kai ignored him and went and put his shoes on.

'Kai for gods sake, you're staying here and that's that!' Rei growled, starting to get annoyed at how stubborn Kai was being.

Kai spun around, filled with rage.

'You can't tell me what to do! You may be my boyfriend, but I'm still the same person, I do what the hell I want! Don't like it, too bad! I never agreed to do these fucking sessions so I'm not going to!'

The others just sat there watching Kai shout at him, wide-eyed.

Kai opened the door to the apartment, about to run out, when he bumped into two figures, Mr. Dickinson and Flynn.

'Whoa Kai! Where are you off too? We have a session now remember?' he said nicely.

Kai glared at him, 'Excuse me please.' he said curtly, but Flynn didn't move.

'Where exactly are you going?' Mr. Dickinson asked suspiciously, Kai looked at him, 'as far away from _him_ as possible!' he said angrily, gesturing towards Flynn.

They both sighed, 'Kai go back inside, we'll talk about this, please?' Mr. Dickinson said trying to reason with him.

Kai knew he wasn't going to get out, he turned on his heel and stomped back into his room and slammed the door loudly.

'What the hell was all that about?' Tala asked, there eyes all on Rei.

Rei looked round at them, 'I have no idea, he was fine until I said Flynn would be here in a minute and he just blew up!'

'Oh dear, I knew he wasn't happy about it but I didn't think he'd be that angry.' Mr. Dickinson sighed.

Flynn spoke up, 'Well, Unfortunately mood-swings are common within depression; people tend to get irritated and angry a lot easier. I'll go talk to him.'

They watched him go.

Flynn knocked on Kai's bedroom door, 'Kai, can I come in?' Kai didn't answer, 'Kai, please? Come on, we'll talk about this.' He said pleasantly, but still no answer.

Flynn sighed and turned the handle, and stepped inside, he saw Kai sitting on the bed, knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped round them, he was holding a rose in his hand.

Flynn stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable; you could have cut the tension in that room with a knife.

'Nice rose, did Rei give you that?' Flynn asked, trying to break the ice.

'Hn.' Kai replied.

Flynn sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I know you don't want to do this Kai, I can see that, but will you at least give it a try? I don't want to have to put you up for forced sessions, which I'm afraid I'll have to do if you don't do it voluntarily.'

Kai stayed silent for a minute, but then spoke. 'I yelled at him…'

Flynn tilted his head, 'At Rei?'

Kai nodded, 'He didn't do anything, but I yelled at him, I don't know I just suddenly felt so angry…'

'Well, mood swings are common in depression, I was saying to your friends, people tend to get really irritated and angry over small things.'

Kai looked at him, 'What about crying?'

Flynn looked confused, 'Crying?'

Kai nodded, 'Is it normal to cry at little things too.'

Flynn suddenly understood, 'Yeah, sometimes people just cry randomly, or certain things trigger it, like a song that reminds them of something for example, have you been crying a lot then?'

Kai looked at him and saw how gentle yet serious he looked, he slowly nodded.

Flynn slowly got out his clipboard, 'Is there anything in particular that makes you cry? Anything your thinking about?'

Kai thought about it '…there's a few things…' he said.

'Will you tell me what they are?' Flynn asked gently.

Kai took a deep breath, 'Promise you won't think I'm pathetic?' Flynn shook his head, 'Of course not…'

Kai looked up at the ceiling,

'I guess when I think about these past few months…I mean this time last month I had nothing…no one…and now all of a sudden I have Rei, I have more friends and just overall I have people who take an interest in me, it feels weird…kind of overwhelming, It scares me somewhat…I don't know how to react.'

'What do you mean take an interest in you?' Flynn asked.

'Well, like at the reunion, pretty much everyone actually noticed I was there…they treated me like…like I was one of them you know? …One of them even hugged me…'

He stopped, tears already falling down his cheeks.

Flynn jotted something down and looked back up at him, 'That means a lot to you doesn't it?'

Kai nodded, 'It just feels so weird for people to, well care about me, and Rei, he makes me feel so special…all the little things he does for me they're what means the most to me…but I just don't know how I'm supposed to react…'

'So you cry.' Flynn added and Kai looked at him, feeling embarrassed.

'I don't want to, it just happens, I'm not even upset and all these tears just appear…'

Flynn nodded.

'That's nothing out the ordinary, is there anything else that makes you feel that way?'

Kai stayed silent.

'Can you think of any major events in your life that make you feel this way?'

Kai looked at him again, 'Oh I can think of a fair few…'

'Care to tell me?' Flynn said, still in a gentle voice.

Horrible images flashed through Kai's mind like lots of small movies were playing in his mind all at once.

'…. No.' Kai said finally.

Flynn sighed, but then he looked at the young boy and saw raw pain and torment shining in his eyes.

'You know, keeping things to yourself won't help you Kai.'

'Neither will talking about it…' Kai said.

'I think you'd be surprised…' Flynn said, and added,

'Ok, from what I know already I'm guessing that you didn't really know anyone in the Abbey? Did you have many friends?'

Kai shook his head,

'No. Most of the other kids hated me, they thought I was getting special treatment, they tried their hardest to make my life as miserable as humanly possible, the only friends I really had were the demolition boys and…' he froze, his eyes glassed over.

Flynn frowned, 'and who?' he noticed how pale Kai had turned all of a sudden.

'…And…' Kai stalled, his voice and body shaking, he couldn't tell him.

'Kai you can tell me, just relax.'

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the living room, the others waited impatiently.

'Wonder what's going on in there, they've been in there 35 minutes!' Tyson complained.

'Well that's a good thing I guess, at least Kai hasn't stormed out.' Rei reasoned.

They nodded, and an uncomfortable silence arose.

'You know what, why don't we have another catch up thingy tonight, I really had fun last night, shame you and Kai weren't there Rei, you must have been tired though, Max said you were fast asleep when he went to check on you.' Tyson said.

Rei choked on the very air he was breathing and he gave Max a worried look, but his fears were confirmed when he saw how red Max's face was.

'Does anyone want anything to drink?' Rei asked quickly, trying to avoid the subject,

They made their requests and Rei almost ran into the kitchen, Max got out of his seat, 'I'll go help.' And he walked into the kitchen.

Tala got up and gestured towards the kitchen and walked towards it, he stopped when he heard voices, and he peered round the door.

'Rei, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were…you know…I swear I didn't tell them.' Came Max's voice.

Rei gave a small smile, 'Not your fault Max…you didn't see anything did you?'

Max laughed, 'No, luckily for you the bed sheet covered those parts, but barely!'

Tala brought his head back round the door, his eyes wide. _'Ahhhh Kai, please don't say you pushed yourself into this…' _

He walked back to the living room and sat back down, shortly followed by Max and Rei, Bryan saw the look on his face and felt slightly worried, ('_What's the matter with you?) _he whispered, Tala looked back at him_ ('Looks like Rei 'took care' of Kai last night…') _he whispered back bitterly, Bryan's eyes widened_, ('You mean he…?') _Tala nodded_, ('I'll ask Kai later, but if he forced him into it I'll kill him!')_

x-x-x-x

Kai rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath.

'His name was Alex…he was my best friend and I…I…I killed him!' he shrieked.

Flynn's expression never changed, 'you killed him?'

Kai looked up tears rolling down his face, his body trembling slightly.

'I didn't kill him myself, but it was my fault! He wanted to graduate from the Abbey so badly, even though he hated it, if I'd beaten him he would have been thrown out! So I let him win… they found out we were good friends, and they thought he was making me weak so he…he…'

Flynn tried to calm the obviously distraught and traumatized boy down, 'Kai, calm down just breathe. Now start again, slowly, who did what?'

More tears flowed down his face, he was now shaking furiously.

'…Boris…the chairman of the abbey, and my grandfather…he said he wanted to make things right…my grandfather said yes…he pulled out a pistol and…I begged them not to…but he…right in the forehead…'

'So this Boris guy shot him?'

Kai let out a load sob, filled with heart-felt pain that had been unlocked after all this time.

'He shot him without a second thought! And he made me say…he made me…'

'Made you what?' Flynn asked gently.

'HE MADE ME LOOK HIS PARENTS IN THE FACE AND TELL THEM IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE MADE ME LIE TO THEM! THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO THEIR SON! THAT BASTARD! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!' he screamed at the top of his lungs, and burst into hysterical sobs.

Flynn tried to keep his composure, but struggled, he leant over and rested his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

'Ok Kai, I think that's enough for today. Well done, that must have been really hard for you, but you did really well, you should be proud.' He pulled out a small card and a tissue and handed them to him, 'If you ever want to talk to me outside sessions, here's my number, feel free to call anytime.'

Kai took them and smiled through a mass of tears which had finally been able to be shed after all this time.

'Want me to go get Rei?' Flynn asked gently.

Kai shook his head, 'No, he's probably still mad at me…'

There was a knock at the door, 'Kai are you ok? We heard screaming!' It was Rei, Flynn got up and opened the door, and Rei, Tala and Spencer were standing there, all looking worried.

'Kai's fine, just give him a minute and he'll be out ok?'

Kai heard them walk back and Flynn shut the door and sat back down with him.

'Are you alright?' he asked nicely, and Kai looked up at him.

'No. I miss him Flynn, I wasn't allowed to say goodbye, and they used him to scare me, they labeled his mark in the red room to scare me and it worked! They took my closest friend away and replaced him with fear and grief.'

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows, 'What's the red room?'

Kai shuddered, 'I can't say, it's too painful, ask Tala or someone, they never had to go in there…'

Flynn nodded, 'Ok, shall we go see everyone?' he said trying to lighten the atmosphere, Kai nodded and followed him out.

The others looked up as they heard a door shut, and they all gave a small smile when they saw Kai and Flynn enter the room.

Rei got up and walked over to Kai.

'Hey, how was it? Are you ok?' he tilted Kai's head up so he could see his face, and saw his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained and glistening from fresh tears.

'You're not mad at me?' Kai asked and Rei smiled, 'Of course not, why would I be?'

'Because I yelled at you for no reason, I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to shout…'

Rei hugged him and rocked him from side to side, 'Don't worry about it.'

The others watched as Kai burrowed into Rei, his eyes tightly shut, just letting Rei rock him.

Flynn turned to the red haired boy standing close to him, 'Tala may I ask you some questions in the kitchen?' Tala nodded, 'Of course…' he saw Kai stare at him from the corner of his eye, and he turned to see him looking at him over Rei's shoulder with sad eyes.

'Infact…' Flynn said, 'Could I please speak to all four of you?' he said, meaning the Demolition Boys, they all nodded and went into the kitchen, shortly followed by Flynn.

'Ok boys, I was hoping one of you could tell me what the 'red room' is?'

The team looked at each other, and Tala looked back to Flynn, 'Why do you want to know?'

Flynn crossed his arms,

'Kai told me about a very tragic event involving a close friend of his, and he mentioned about his mark being labeled in the 'red room', I asked him what it was but he couldn't tell me, he said maybe you could.'

The others stared, mouths open, looked at Tala, knowing he should be the one who explained.

Tala sighed.

'Well you see, the Abbey has a lot of blood on it's hands, if anyone got in their way, they simply annihilated them, and being the sick freaks that they were they wanted to use it 'productively', so every person they killed, they would cut them and rub their hand in their own blood and they would print it on the wall, over time the walls of the room got covered, and they called it the red room… Kai was the only one that went in there, he was always stubborn and always tried to stick up for himself when he didn't want to do something, so they used to lock him in there and make him lie down so he could see all four walls, when they killed Alex they must have labeled his mark for him to see…Those sick fuckers…'

Flynn felt sickened by the story, but kept his professional façade.

'Thank you boys... you've been very helpful…'

Tala immediately left the kitchen and went back into the living room, he saw Kai standing, waiting for them.

_('Oh Kai! come here…')_ he said as he approached him with open arms.

'I'm sorry Tala, I just couldn't tell him…' Kai sobbed into his shoulder.

Tala continued to comfort his distraught friend until he quieted down.

'Come on Kai, I'll make you one of my famous hot chocolates! Anyone else want one?' Rei asked, nearly everyone's hands went up which made Rei laugh, and he went into the kitchen.

Bryan pulled Tala to the side ('_Are you going to ask him?)_

Tala looked over at Kai and back at Bryan, ('_Not right now, that would just be tactless, but I will in a while…I'll get it out of him, you wait and see._)

There was a knock on the door and Tyson went to answer it, when he saw whom it was his teeth gritted and he felt anger rise within him.

'_You_!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished! Jeez that's a long chapter! My bad! I got carried away! SORRY!

Anyway like I said, if you don't like it I can change it, I just felt like I had to put this in for some reason…don't ask me why I have no idea! And it leaves so many questions!

Who's at the door? Will Kai tell Tala about loosing his virginity to Rei? If so how will he react? Will Kate ever write a good chapter? All will be revealed soon!

OOHH! I need to ask my darling readers some Q's! Please answer!

1) Are gay marriages actually legal in places? They aint here in UK!

2) Is V-force out on DVD or ever going to come out?

3) When is the movie coming out in UK?

4) What did you think of this chapter?

Anywho, because I love my readers so much, I'll try and fit some limey/lemony in next chapter to make up for this one, how's that?

As per usual, 7 review for an update!

Love you all; please don't hate me for this chappie!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Losing Her Losing Him

Hello everybody! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL! 22 reviews for chapter 22…. (How ironic…. (-)) THANK YOU SO MUCH! And please keep the reviews coming! I want to know what you think!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had two huge projects to plough through! Nasty gcse exams! RAAAAAH!

Also, I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but I want your opinions, do you want me to do a sequel to this? Up to you dear readers! Please tell me because I have to start thinking of a plot! And thanks for all your answers to my Q's!

Ok, sorry if the whole red-room thing made you think I'm some sort of weird sadistic person! I'm not!

Sorry I keep leaving cliffies! I don't do it to piss you off, I'm just trying to make you read on -…plus typing for several hours straight does wear you out…. please don't shoot me!

And in general thanks to everyone who said my junk is good! Glad you like it!

Another pretty random chappie, if you don't like it just say and I'll change it.

By the way, I know I said I'd put a lemon in this one, but depending on how this chapter works out I might have to put them in next chapter, but you'll get my pathetic attempts at lemons soon enough!

! Scene change.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23 – Losing Her. Losing Him.

There was a knock on the door and Tyson went to answer it, when he saw whom it was his teeth gritted and he felt anger rise within him.

'_You_!'

The girl leant casually against the doorframe, 'Yup, it's me! Did you miss me?' came the cocky and annoying female voice.

Tyson's teeth gritted even more and a small growl escaped through them.

'What do you want?' Tyson said bluntly.

'To see my dear _friend _Kai…So let me through short-ass.' She said with a deadly glint in her eyes, and a slight slur.

Rei heard the commotion and let Kai go to check and see what was happening, he stopped dead when he saw the familiar ginger hair and glasses.

'What the fuck are you doing here.' He said with a tone that could almost sting.

'I'm here to see Kai, it's about time we learned a few home truths about your precious friend, I'm sick of you all kissing his ass like he's some sort of god!'

Rei lunged forward so he was right up close to her face.

'Look bitch, I don't know what you have against Kai, but keep your dirty lies to yourself! No-one cares about what you have to say, so why don't you just get a life and get over it!'

Emily growled, she looked behind the door, 'Come on…' she grabbed someone's arm and pulled him into the apartment, it was Jun.

She barged into the living room, stumbling as she went, to where the remainders of the group were sitting, and there heads all snapped up.

Tala bolted up, 'Get out.' He said in a savage tone, but she stood still, Tala tried again, 'Either you get out now or I'll kick your sorry-'

'No Tala…' he looked round with confusion, and saw Kai looking up at him, arms folded.

'She's not worth the effort. So what the hell do you want now? Did you have nothing better to do in your sad, pathetic life?'

Emily glared at him, 'I came here to show you for what you really are Hiwatari! I want all your little friends to know just how low and pathetic you really are!'

Kai got up, 'you know what? I really don't care what you say about me, it's probably nothing no one else hasn't said before, and I have bigger things to worry about then some petty little bitch who has nothing better to do then to pick fights, now, if you'll excuse me…' he began to walk towards the door.

Emily felt herself flood with annoyance; she ran after him and blocked his way.

'You're not going anywhere until I've finished.' She said with a lethal glare.

Kai shrugged, 'Fine then, lets hear it.'

He turned around and went back to sit down, 'Well come on then. Lets get this over with.'

Emily straightened, 'First off stop trying to be tough, you're not fooling anyone, and second, you really are pathetic, you think your so big and untouchable, its just a shame you haven't got the guts to tell your friends about your little activities.'

Kai just looked at her, no sign of emotion on his face, 'So what is it I've supposedly done?'

Emily grinned and crossed her arms in a smug manner, 'tell us what happened to Black Dranzer Kai.'

Kai suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'She is no longer being used. Nor will she ever be by anybody.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Weird, I've seen you use her a number of times, and it's not only the blades that are damaged…'

The others looked at Kai questionably, but Kai took no notice, he just leant back in his seat.

'What is it you think you know?' he asked her, and she just smirked.

'You remember the night down the alley? Where this guy called David claimed he had what you were looking for appeared and said you could have it if you beat him?' she slurred.

Kai nodded, 'And I told him where to stick it and said that I wouldn't have anything to do with him.'

Emily laughed, 'To start with yes, but it didn't take much to win you over did it Kai…'

Kai growled, 'Cut the bullshit, and what is it your trying to accuse me of?'

Emily pointed at him, 'You're getting sympathy from everyone that you stole from, and you've told everyone that you were forced into it! But you're still using Black Dranzer to steal from people!'

The others gasped and looked at Kai, Rei looked at him, 'Kai tell us she's lying.'

Kai glared at her, 'She is about that…I haven't stolen anything from anyone, so I don't know where you heard that Emily, but yes, I've used Black Dranzer since Russia.'

The D-boys looked shocked by this, 'But how? She was destroyed!' Kai smiled, 'you really think I'd let them destroy her? You may all think she's the root of all evil, but she has her uses, and besides, it isn't her fault she's the was she is.'

Emily was getting annoyed, 'Hey! I just told you he's been stealing again and you're sitting here having a friendly chat!'

Kai stood up,

'I haven't stolen anything from anyone! And before you start accusing me you'd better get your facts straight, I kept Black Dranzer because of issues concerning her and Dranzer, and secondly, I used Black Dranzer against that guy and others because Dranzer had been unable to be used for quite some time, but that doesn't mean I stole from them, as it turns out they grabbed their blades and ran like hell.'

Emily took a step forward, but her knees gave way and she fell to the ground, Jun picked her up.

'I am so sorry…she found out that her plans didn't turn out…she has been drinking a lot…I doubt she will even remember this when she wakes…'

He turned but Rei stopped him, 'What are you doing with her anyway?'

Jun sighed, 'she found my hotel room…unfortunately she stays in one near me, so she came over today asking for details about what happened between you and Kai, I think she was already drunk, I told her she failed and she dragged me here to 'get even' as she put it.'

Kai rolled his eyes, 'Just get her out of here…' he said sharply.

Jun nodded and left.

Kai looked round at all the faces staring at him, disappointment on there faces.

'What?' he asked.

Mr. Dickinson stretched out his arm and opened his hand, 'Kai give me Black Dranzer…'

Kai looked at him like he was crazy, 'No.'

'Kai give it too me or I'm going to have to take legal action to force you to hand her over…' his voice was stern.

'Well you do what you want, no way am I handing her over to anyone.'

Tala sighed, 'Kai just give her to him…'

Kai glared at him with disbelief, 'How can you say that? You know damn well what will happen if they destroy her…'

Tala nodded, 'Yes and you know damn well what will happen to you if you don't! It's not worth it, she will change you Kai, I know it's not her fault, but its just what she does…I know you don't want to lose Dranzer, but I also know you don't want to lose everything you have either…'

Kai started to shake, eyes started to glaze again, 'you've got it all wrong, all of you! I've had her ever since Russia and nothing bad has happened to me…you even said I'd changed for the better remember! I won't let you take them both from me…I'll die before any of you get your hands on them…'

He stormed out and ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

The Bladebreakers and Flynn looked even more confused, 'What's going on?' Max asked.

Tala sighed.

'He's the only one Black Dranzer can ever be used by, she won't respond to anyone else, which is why Kai's in danger by having her…She was designed to possess her owner, if he keeps her he'll become obsessed by her, he'll change, he too will become dark, no remorse, no feelings, no heart and he'll end up just like his grandfather…he'll be able to do unthinkable things and he won't even know what he's doing is wrong…all he'll think about is the power and there will be nothing anyone can do.'

The others sat listening, wide-eyed.

'So why won't he let her be destroyed?' Rei asked, 'Surely if he knows all this he'll have the sense to destroy her?'

Tala looked up at him, his eyes glinted in sadness.

'If she is destroyed chances are Dranzer will die too…'

The others finally understood where Kai was coming from now, they knew his Dranzer was everything to him.

'Why will she die?' Tyson asked inquisitively, Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat.

'The two phoenix spirits are linked, they need each other to survive, it's like Siamese twins for example, and if one dies then chances are the other one will as well.'

They nodded, feeling Kai's pain.

Rei looked over at Mr. Dickinson, 'What are you going to do if he refuses to give her in?'

Mr. Dickinson sighed, 'Unfortunately I'll have to take legal action and retrieve her forcefully…I know its hard for him to do so, but it's for his own safety, I will give him time to think about it, but I'm afraid I cannot give him long…'

'How long?' Rei asked.

'About two days, that's as much as I can give him…' he got up and he and Flynn both left, nothing more said.

The others sat in silence, not knowing what to say, or if they should say anything at all.

'I think we should go…' Ian said finally, and he, Spencer and Bryan got up to leave.

'No, sit down, we have to get it through his thick skull that he has to do it.' Tala said forcefully.

'Don't be like that Tala, would you so readily let go of Wolborg?' Tyson said to him.

Tala looked down, 'I understand that Tyson, but my life isn't on the line because of Wolborg is it?'

'Neither is Kai's because of Dranzer…' Max reasoned.

Tala didn't want to argue so he too got up to leave, Rei looked to the rest of his friends, 'Do you think you guys could go with them? Just for a while until he calms down?' they nodded, and he looked to the D-boys, 'That ok with you guys?' they nodded as well and they left the apartment, shutting the door softly.

Rei rubbed his eyes with his hands and he got up.

He walked to his and Kai's room, and knocked on the door, 'Kai, it's me, will you let me in please?'

'No…' was all that he got for a reply.

'Come on Kai, Please? Everyone else has gone; it's just you and me… I just want to talk…'

Kai unlocked the door and opened it, 'I can't let her go Rei…I can't'

He fell into Rei's chest and Rei held him tight.

'I know it's a hard decision to make, but it's for your own safety, you know what will happen to you when Black Dranzer finally possesses you…I don't think you want that either…'

'Of course not! But I can't live without Dranzer…'

'But she might not even die…' Rei said trying to look on the bright side.

'Rei it's a ninety-seven percent chance she'll die, I can't risk that…'

Rei sighed, 'It's a lot to expect from you, giving up Dranzer, but Kai you will end up loosing her when Black Dranzer gets you…At least you'll have me and the guys behind you…'

'Rei you don't understand I NEED HER! I cannot and will not live without her…'

Rei stayed quiet, but then he thought of something painfully obvious that he should have suggested before, 'Why can't they just lock her away somewhere or something? That way she can't do anything to you and Dranzer stays?'

Kai shook his head, 'No, because we were reunited in Russia, now we have a bond, as long as we both live, she'll be able to hold her power over me…'

'Oh Kai…' was all Rei could say, he finally felt Kai's shoulders shake slightly, and his shirt was starting to get damp.

'What am I going to do Rei?' Kai sobbed.

'Kai, I know you don't want to hear this but you have to give Black Dranzer up…Mr. Dickinson's given you two days to do it voluntarily, or he's going to get the cops involved and they'll take her by force…'

Kai let out a loud cry, this was tearing him apart, he was going to loose a part of him and he couldn't stop it.

The next morning was just as gloomy and awkward as the previous evening; the Bladebreakers sat round the kitchen table, in complete silence.

Rei had persuaded Kai to come out his bedroom, and he sat staring at the table, hurt etched in his face.

Max was about to try and say something when there was another knock on the door, Max ran to get it, glad to be out of the kitchen.

He answered the door and saw Mr. Dickinson, the Demolition Boys and two large men.

'Oh good morning Mr. Dickinson.' Max said trying to sound normal.

'Unfortunately Max, it isn't…is Kai there?'

Max knew exactly what was about to happen.

'Mr. Dickinson please, he needs more time…you said he could have two days!'

'I'm sorry Max, but I alerted the department who deals with this and they need to do this straight away…'

Max stood aside, defeated already, and the group walked through to the kitchen.

Kai's P.O.V 

I can't get my head together this is just too much… how can they expect me to just give her up? Like she's just some material possession that has no value?

I know I have no choice in the matter, they will get her either way, and Dranzer will be gone, forever.

How can I live without her, I don't think I can.

I know I haven't treated her well over the years, but that doesn't mean I don't love her, I made the mistake of giving her up once, how can I do it too her again?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a number of people enter the room.

Most of them I recognized, but there were two large men among them that I didn't know.

'Kai Hiwatari?' One of them said, and I knew the time had come.

Normal P.O.V

'Kai Hiwatari?' One of the large men asked.

'Yes.' Kai asked in a small voice.

'We are from the FBI; we were in charge of the BIOVOLT case for many years.

Mr. Dickinson informs us that you have Black Dranzer in your possession?'

Kai stayed silent.

'Mr. Hiwatari, you must co-operate or we will be forced to take legal action to hold you.'

'Yes…' Kai said in a pained voice.

'You have her with you here?' he asked.

Kai nodded.

One of the other men pulled out a small radio, 'He's got it' he said into it, there was suddenly the sound of more footsteps and two more men came in with a large machine, which they placed onto the table.

'Ok Mr. Hiwatari, if you could hand the bit-chip here now please.'

The others looked from the machine to Kai; his face was a deadly white.

'Mr. Hiwatari?' one of them said, trying to get Kai to make some sort of response.

'I'll get it…' Kai said in an emotionless tone.

He got up and left the room.

Kai walked into his and Rei's room, he walked to where he kept Black Dranzer, he picked the blade up and gazed at it.

'I'm sorry…I don't want to give either of you up, I know everyone says you're evil, but I know you have a good side too you…you're exactly like me, misunderstood because of a stupid mistake…I have no choice in the matter…I have to let you go…but I'm begging you please don't take Dranzer with you…please…' tears leaked down his face as he begged.

He heard the door open and saw Mr. Dickinson walk in.

'Kai, they need you now…'

'Please Mr. Dickinson 5 minutes is all I ask.' He looked at him with a face that had so much desperation; the old man couldn't help but feel disturbed that it was partly his fault.

'Ok…five minutes…' he left the room and shut the door.

Kai sighed and sat on the bed, he pulled out both his blades, both containing the image of the phoenix.

'Well guys, look like this is it…' more tears poured down his face as he began.

'I just wanted to say before it happens, I love you both, I know I've treated you both badly, and you've deserved a better owner than me…I guess I've been selfish in keeping you, especially you Dranzer…you've been all that's been keeping me going these years…I don't know what I'm going to do without you….'

His blade glowed its familiar warm, red glow and Kai smiled gently through his tears.

'God I'm gonna miss you…' he choked, 'Dranzer please don't go…'

'Kai…I'm sorry time's up.' Mr. Dickinson said from the door.

Kai clutched both blades to his chest and said his final goodbyes and walked through the door.

The others waited anxiously in the kitchen, dreading the effects this would have on Kai.

They looked round and saw Kai walking through the door, both blades in his hands, his face an indescribable look of pure agony.

'Mr. Hiwatari I know it's hard, but we really need to do this now…' he stretched out his hand, 'the bit-chip please…'

Kai stared at the man's hand and back down to the blade, he took a deep, shaky breath, closed his eyes and forced the blade into the mans hand.

They all felt their own sadness arise, they knew Dranzer would be no more, and Kai would be greatly affected.

Rei and Tala stepped forward, and they both wrapped and arm round him.

They all watched as the man took out the bit chip and placed it into the machine, he told everyone to step back, and he pressed a button on a remote in his hand.

A blinding white light filled the room, it was quickly turned to black, and still no-one could see, suddenly the black was greeted with a red light as well and the two twisted together, the high-pitched cry of the two birds were heard, and the light vanished.

The room was just as it was.

Kai was shaking furiously, he looked down at the blue blade in his hand, and the image of the phoenix was gone.

'Kai…I'm so sorry….' Tala said rubbing his shoulder.

Everyone looked to the ground, knowing that it had happened.

Kai tried to breathe, but his body wouldn't let him, he felt like his heart and soul had been torn violently, he felt sick and dizzy, he felt his vision fade and he collapsed onto the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished… What did you think? Again if you didn't like it I can change it!

Sorry! I know I said I'd throw a lemon in, but I swear to you I will put a few (a FEW not just one! cause your being so nice!) within the next few chapters!

Hmmm I should really stop being so mean to Kai… Boyfriend cheats on him, nasty past experiences, loses Dranzer…what next eh? Ah well I like Kai misfortunes cause it makes the whole getting-better-bit even sweeter!

Anywho please please review, I need to know how I'm doing! Plus that 'review' button would get all dusty and lonely if you don't use it! PLEASEE!

I'm gonna say 10 reviews for this chappie…cause I like them!

Thanks, sorry about lemon + chappie if you didn't like it!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Snap

Hello my darling readers! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 208 REVIEWS! I am really speechless! I never thought I'd get this many and the story aint even over yet!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I think a lot of people want to throw various sharp objects at me…but before you do! Spare me and read on to find out happens….(mystical voice)

Ok a few answers to reviews!

Mrsalexwatkins – yeah there's a movie! I think it's what's meant to come before v-force…not sure, don't quote me on that…I think it is coming out in Australia, but I don't know when.

Sorcerer – You don't know how much I loved that idea! Seriously it's great! I was actually thinking of doing that before you suggested it, great minds eh? But anyway I won't use that exact idea but I hope what I do will be to your liking!

Uhhh lol that's all the direct thingies, I would be here forever if I said same thing to everyone else, sorry! I don't know about you guys, but I get all happy when authors mention me! (Or it's just my unbelievable lameness…who knows) but to answer your q, lemon soon, promise! And I know I'm mean for doing that to Kai, but you have to think about it like this, will I let him suffer or will I turn things around for him….?

Anyway, back to the story! This might be a long one…I might get the story of 2 chaps in one! Or I might leave a cliffy…Bwahahaha!

Hope you enjoy!

This chapter is for Brooke! Hope you like it mate! Thinking of ya!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

Chapter 24 – Snap. 

Rei's P.O.V 

It's been three days…three days and he hasn't moved, hasn't spoken, hasn't eaten or slept, he's just sitting there, crying randomly…I suppose we could only expect that, but I'm really worried.

He collapsed straight after it happened; we carried him into the living room and lay him on the couch, he was out for about two hours before he came round, when he did he just sat up, got out his blade, stared at it and just broke down…it was heart-breaking.

He hasn't moved from that spot since.

We've all tried to talk to him, trying to get some sort of response from him, but all he does is cry, Flynn's even tried, but can't get him to snap out of it.

I'm surprised that Mr. Dickinson hasn't come over, he's called to see how he is, but usually if something happens he's round here like a shot, I guess he feels pretty guilty about it…All of us do, but it was for his own safety, looking back we were a little harsh, he must have felt like we all teamed up against him…but we only did it because we care about him.

Dr. Myers is coming over today to check on him, three days with no sleep, water and food isn't exactly good, especially for someone who's still recovering.

Normal POV.

Rei walked through to the living room and shuddered, it was dark and held a gloomy atmosphere.

He walked to the far side of the room and turned the light on, he sighed when he saw that his boyfriend still hadn't moved.

He walked over to the couch, and crouched down beside him.

'Kai come on, say something…please…we're all worried about you…'

He felt his heart ache slightly as the younger boy remained in his position, no change to his expression, his eyes were glazed, it made him look like he wasn't human, it scared him.

He sighed a heart-felt sigh and got up to walk out the room.

'You weren't worried when you killed her were you?' His voice held a cold, bitter and ferocious tone.

Rei spun around, 'That's not true…you know it's not, you're just upset…'

Kai didn't answer; he just resumed his normal position.

Rei felt tears filling his eyes, he'd never heard Kai speak with such resentment, and it pained him that it was to him, he went out the room hurriedly.

The rest of the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys were sitting round the kitchen table, except for Max, who was drying all the dishes, leaving them on the side when he saw Rei's expression.

'Hey Rei, are you ok?' Max asked.

Rei took shuddery breaths to try and prevent him from crying, but it wasn't working, he shook his head, which forced a tear to spill over and run down his cheek.

Max got up and hugged him, 'What happened?' he asked, whilst pushing him gently to sit him down.

'I went in there and I said we were all worried about him…and I turned to leave and he said 'you weren't worried when you killed her were you?' his voice was…it was horrible!'

'He spoke?' Tala asked.

Rei nodded his head, 'That's all he said…but the way he said it was with hate, pure hate…'

Tala sighed, he was debating whether or not to have a word with him, but there was a knock on the door before he made his mind up.

Rei went to answer it, and as he expected it was Dr. Myers, only he brought along Flynn and Mr. Dickinson.

'Hey there Rei, any change?' Dr. Myers asked politely.

Rei felt his upset rise again, 'Well he spoke…but I wouldn't call it a good thing…'

It was Flynn's turn to question, 'Oh? Why, what did he say?'

'He only said that we weren't concerned when we killed Dranzer, and he sounded so resentful, he's just filled with hate and anger.'

'Ok, we'll try and sort this out.' Flynn said.

They proceeded to the living room, where Kai was and stopped, Flynn went up to him and crouched next to him, as Rei had done minutes ago.

'Hey Kai, you feeling a bit better?'

Kai stayed in the same position but he glared, 'Fuck you.' he said bluntly.

Flynn sighed, 'There's no need for that Kai…'

'Yes there is…' Kai said.

'If you say so, now, are you going to be a bit adult about this and come through to the kitchen so we can talk about this?'

Kai tensed, 'you ever say anything like that to me again and I will knock you out, and there's nothing to discuss…they killed her and nothing they can say will change that.' His voice was ferocious.

'Ok, I'm sorry if I offended you. Will you please come in the kitchen, after I promise you can go back to feeling sorry for yourself, how's that?

Kai gave him the deadliest glare anyone had seen; it made a chill run down all their spines.

'Fine.' He said, getting up and barging past Flynn, pushing him slightly.

He went into the kitchen and the room went quiet.

'Kai…' Tala said cautiously, seeing the look on Kai's face.

'Shut up Ivanov, I'm only here because apparently you all have something to say that will make things right, and believe me I can't wait to hear this…' he said with cold sarcasm.

'_Nicely done, show them you won't back down, show them no mercy, if you do they will sense it…their sly like that…' _came a foreign yet familiar voice in his head.

'_Black Dranzer?' _Kai asked mentally.

'Of course, they may have destroyed my chip, but a phoenix can never die, a phoenix is immortal…enough of that, these people separated us Kai…they stopped us being together, you said you loved me, and I love you equally…I can't watch them manipulate you and hurt you while you're vulnerable.'

'Ok, the only way we can do this is if everyone is adult and rational ok?' Flynn began as they all seated.

'Don't trust this one…no-one in the medical profession is trustworthy…look what they did to us both…'

'Ok Mr. Dickinson…' Flynn said.

The old man looked nervous, he sat in his seat and straightened his tie.

'Excellent, see Kai! He's already afraid of you; it will not take long for all of them to do the same! Then we can be together, no one will stop us! I will give you everything you want! I will finally be able to serve my master as I am destined to!'

'Kai, I know you must be angry, but what happened to Dranzer wasn't intended…if we didn't do what we did then Black Dranzer would have possessed you! She would have destroyed you!'

'SEE! He's trying to get you against me! You don't believe him do you master Kai?' her voice sounded upset and desperate.

'Of course not…I will not have him disrespect you.'

'I won't have you speak of her in that way! You all make her out to be the creation of Satan himself, well let me tell you something! What did you think of me in Russia? I was cold… I was heartless…but did you destroy me? No!'

'Kai you were like that because she had control over you!'

'…Wait…she did…' Kai thought.

'Master Kai! Please don't think that! It was a mistake; I have changed and grown, as you have! I didn't mean to hurt you, it is my destiny to serve and please you!'

'Black Dranzer, please, let me deal with this…it's confusing to have voices in my head and around me.'

'As you wish master Kai, I apologize.'

Kai could feel her absence already.

'Just because she is a bit-beast doesn't mean she cannot change, I know she has changed.' Kai said finally.

'Kai she was designed to posses her owner! It's not her fault, I know that! But no matter what you say, she would have possessed you, and to her she would be doing something good, she doesn't know the difference between good and evil!' came Tala's voice, desperate to make Kai see.

'Tala can I see your blade?'

Tala looked confused, but gave it too him.

Kai played with the blade with his hand before removing the bit-chip.

'You know... Wolborg was altered during the Russian tournament, maybe he's evil as well…maybe you should destroy him as well…just to be on the safe side… Being you're best friend, I feel it's my duty to do this…for your own protection….'

Tala paled, 'Kai give me back my Wolborg….'

Kai smiled an evil smile, 'Ohhh…not so nice when the tables are turned is it? Maybe now you can see things from my eyes…maybe I should make you suffer like you made me…like a 'friend' does…'

Tala felt his stomach churn, Kai wasn't thinking straight, that's for sure, but he'd never seen him like this…or had he…

'I recognize that tone of voice, that expression…that look in his eyes…he's acting like he was in Russia…when he was being controlled…'

'She hasn't gone…' Tala said in a feared voice.

The others looked at him, 'What are you talking about?' Bryan asked.

'Don't you see…she's still controlling him…she hasn't left…'

He looked over to Kai, 'I'm right aren't I?'

Kai gave an evil smile, 'Well, you don't think we would take the death of her sister lightly do you? We both love Dranzer…if anyone was to hurt her…there would be prices to pay…'

They all went wide-eyed.

'Kai…what has she told you to do?' Tala asked.

'Wouldn't you like to know…all I'm going to say is…watch your backs…'

Mr. Dickinson started to shake, 'Kai! Can't you see! She's possessing you! She'll gain complete control if you don't fight it! If you don't, Dranzer's death will be for nothing!'

Kai gave him a look that could only be translated as deadly.

'What did you just say?…'

The older man was terrified, 'I-I said if you don't fight Black Dranzer, then Dranzer's death will have been for nothing!'

Kai walked right up to him, same deadly look.

'How dare you…you took her, my friend, the last link I had to my father…the only thing that keeps me whole…and you have the nerve to say that….' His voice was in a word, terrifying.

'You dare to say it 'would' be for nothing, It WAS for nothing! You…You…'

He was visibly filing with rage, he grabbed a glass that was on the table and threw it against the wall screaming, glass shattering everywhere, he stormed round the room screaming and swearing psychotically, he broke everything he got his hands on, plates smashed, glasses smashed, chairs broken.

The others tried to restrain him, but he simply pushed them off, finally Mr. Dickinson tried to get hold of him, which he learned to regret.

Mr. Dickinson attempted to grab him by the arm, but Kai just spun round and punched the old man hard in the face.

Everyone stopped dead.

Kai picked the old man up and shoved him against the wall, holding his collar, breathing hard.

'Killed my sister bastard…insulted master Kai, INSULTED ME! TRYING TO TURN HIM AGAINST ME!' his voice, it had changed, it sounded…evil.

His fist rose again.

'No…. this is wrong…' his voice had changed; it was recognizably Kai's voice.

'No master! It's right! They will manipulate you! They will hurt you!'

'No…they wouldn't…AHHH!' he gave a shout of pain, he let go of the old and trembling man, and put his hands on his head, dropping to his knees and crying out in pain.

'They will! You have to annihilate them, NOW!' he got up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen surface.

'No…Black Dranzer, DON'T! It's wrong!' again he yelled in pain.

The others stood, unable to move, what the hell was happening?

Tala ran forward and snatched the knife off him while he had the chance; he then dropped down and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

'Come on Kai! Fight her! You've done it once you can do it again!'

Kai let out another scream, it hurt so badly, and it felt like a white-hot fire was burning within him.

'Come on Kai! Don't give up, you can fight her…' Tala said again tears rolling down his face.

Everybody else joined in as well, 'Come on Kai, we know you can do it!'

'Yeah, fight it Kai!'

Rei dropped down next to Kai and kissed him on the cheek, 'Kai, its Rei, come on Koi I know you can do it…I love you…'

'REI! REI HELP ME!' he screamed out, throwing his hand up, searching for him.

Rei let out a whimper and grabbed his hand, feeling useless.

Kai grasped it hard, and let out a terrified yell, 'Rei! REI! DON'T LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME FALL!'

Rei squeezed his hand harder, 'I won't let you go, I promise! And you won't fall…you can't…your on the kitchen floor….'

Kai let out a scream, 'NO! REI I'M SLIPPING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO FALL!'

Rei looked scared and confused, 'Kai, I promise you won't fall, I've got you…'

Kai started to cry, he suddenly yanked on Rei's hand and yelled, 'Rei! I'm slipping!' he screamed.

'Kai I promise, you won't fall…'

'Rei! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!'

Rei pulled him up into his lap and hugged him tightly, he was shaking and crying, his body was limp and his head rested heavily on Rei's shoulder, 'Shhh…it's okay….' Said, trying to comfort him.

Spencer crawled forward, 'Kai? Kai? Can you look at me?'

Kai groaned, he was only just on the border of consciousness, but he felt a hand gain a soft grip on his chin and moved his head off Rei's shoulder, he managed to open his eyes slightly and saw a blurred image of Spencer in front of him.

'Spence…' he slurred, he was too tired to talk.

Spencer smiled, 'He did it…'

The room was filled with relieved sighs and a few laughs of happiness.

Dr. Myers came forward, 'I think I should take a look at him…. can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?'

Bryan started, 'Because Black Dranzer managed to possess Kai, she held a bond over him, but as she didn't possess him entirely, he could still think for himself, but fighting her caused the bond to start to brake, and Black Dranzer wouldn't let go of him so easy…which is why he was in pain, but I have no idea what the whole falling thing was about…must have been hallucinating…'

Dr. Myers continued to check him over, 'Well, no signs of any injury…he just looks exhausted…'

He picked the boy up and carried him through to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, he was already fast asleep.

Everyone went in to see if he was ok, and noticed he looked uncomfortable, he started turning and reaching over the bed-sheets, a few tears rolling down his tired face.

'…Dranzer…. come back…. I don't want you to go…'

Rei crawled onto the bed and lay down with him, and held his hand; the others felt it was best to leave them alone.

x-x-x

Next Morning, everyone was back round the kitchen table; the smashed pieces had been cleared up and replaced, thanks to Mr. Dickinson.

Kai and Rei had not come out yet; they assumed they were still asleep.

'We should do something, help Kai take his mind off things, might cheer him up a bit…' Tyson suggested.

'I don't think he'll cheer up for a while yet Tyson, but it's worth a try…' Tala said.

Just then the missing two people entered the room, Rei had his arm around Kai's shoulder to help him balance.

'Hey Rei, Hey Kai how are you feeling?' Mr. Dickinson asked.

Kai looked up, he saw the huge angry looking bruise that stained his right cheek, and shame welled up inside him.

'…I did that?' he asked.

'It wasn't you're fault Kai.' Rei said to him, trying to reassure him.

Kai apologized and sat down, staring at the table.

'Kai…you do understand why we did it…don't you?' Mr. Dickinson asked.

Kai nodded, 'Yes…I just…I just want her back! My father was counting on me to take care of her and I failed…I let them both down…'

'That's not true Kai, there was nothing you could have done…' Rei said supportively.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Tyson kicked Max under the table to make him say something.

'Hey Kai!' Max started, with his usual cheerful voice, Kai looked up, 'Tyson's actually had a good idea for once! Why don't we go out somewhere? Get you out in the fresh air, we could go down the park and check out the competition! What do you say?'

Kai sighed, 'I was going to get to that…'

Everyone looked up, 'I can't go on blading without Dranzer, she was the reason I took it up seriously to begin with…now she's gone I have no need to carry on…I'll understand If you want me removed from the team….'

'Kai don't be ridiculous, you're still a great blader, there's no reason why you can't continue as captain of the team, I simply won't accept your resignation.' Mr. Dickinson said.

Kai smiled.

'So come on! Lets go!' Tyson shouted, and they all got up to go.

They all walked towards the park, Bryan and Tala had their arms wrapped round each other, as did Kai and Rei.

They finally got there and Tyson and Max were already challenging each other over who bought the next round of ice cream.

Kai and Rei sat on a near-by bench, huddled together, watching the match.

'Draciel!' Max shouted and his spirit was released from its blade, Kai sat and watched enviously.

He remembered his first match against Max, when he made his blade rotate backwards and managed to beat him, the memory made tears well up again, and a lump rise in his throat.

The match had ended and Max came out the victor, he cheered and danced over to the bench, but his smile vanished when he saw Kai crying silently, Rei hadn't even noticed.

'Kai, what's wrong?'

'I just remembered that match we had, remember? I was so up my own ass thinking I could take anyone, and you made your blade spin backwards and beat me…' more tears fell, 'Sure showed us huh?' he said through choked sobs.

Rei and Max cuddled him, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' Rei said.

'No.' Kai protested, 'I'll be ok…'

'HEY YOU!' came an oh so familiar voice.

'What do you want?' Rei growled.

'VENGANCE! I may have been drunk last time but I'm perfectly sober now, and I want nothing more that to kick your ass Kai!' she said as she got out her blade.

The whole group came together seeing what was going on, they all felt angry as they saw who it was.

Kai stood up, 'I won't battle you, you've got what you wanted, and I no longer have Black Dranzer or Dranzer…'

Emily smiled, 'Good, a loser like you doesn't deserve a bit beast as great as Dranzer…but I'm not leaving until I wipe the floor with you!'

'Fuck you Emily! Why can't you just leave him alone! You have no real reason to have anything against him! If you want to battle someone so badly, take me on!' Rei growled.

'No Rei…' Kai said stepping forward, 'I accept, if you really are so pathetic that you want to take me on when I don't have a bit-beast then fine, I don't care anymore.'

He got out his blue blade and attached it to the shooter.

Emily smirked and got hers out too.

Seeing that his mind was made up, Rei stood to the side and did the countdown, '3, 2, 1, let it rip!'

The two both gave strong launches, and the blades hacked into each other.

The match went on, and Kai had managed to hold out.

'Trygator! Kick his ass!' she screamed!

Kai felt scared, this was it; she was going to wipe the floor with him…

But suddenly he felt like the world stood still, he felt warmth surround him, and a familiar red glow surrounded them, he heard the people around him gasping in disbelief.

'It…couldn't be…' Kai said, afraid of his own thoughts.

'Dranzer?'

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Finished! Did you like? Sorry if it's a bit long! and sorry I left the matches a bit brief, I can't go into detail with blade matches…

HAHAHAHA! Sorry, had to make Kai smack the old guy! Don't know why but I found it amusing, don't worry I would never think someone hitting a granny or anything is funny in real life but…it's Mr. D…(sniggers)

Soo darlings? What you think? Am I being a bit nicer to him noww?

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER! I SWEAR!

Again, 7 reviews for an update please! Thank you kindly! And if any one's interested, I made a new story (I know its bad to start another one!) but if anyone wants to check it out I'd appreciate it!

Love y'all!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Returned

Hello dear readers! Woohoo! I got loads of reviews! I love you all! And some were pissed off that I left a cliffy, well my response is, and at least you'll read the next chapter!

I did promise lemon in this chapter, and you'll get it, but I'm not very good at writing sex scenes, so please don't be too disappointed!

Anyway, glad you all like my story! Means a lot!

This might be a pretty damn long chapter. Sorry!

Too the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

Chapter 25 – Returned.

But suddenly he felt like the world stood still, he felt warmth surround him, and a familiar red glow surrounded them, he heard the people around him gasping in disbelief.

'It…couldn't be…' Kai said, afraid of his own thoughts.

'_Dranzer?_'

The light formed a cocoon round Kai, he felt the familiar warmth he used to hold when he and Dranzer were in the abbey, when he felt like no one was there.

The others simple stood and stared dumbly, they couldn't believe what they saw, Dranzer was dead, and surely she couldn't come back, could she?

'What the hell's going on?' Emily shouted.

Kai didn't process what she said, he was to absorbed in the warmth, but soon the warm light changed to something embraced him and tickled him slightly, feathers.

'It is you…you came back to me…' Kai said through tears, looking up at the beautiful creature, he was sure he saw her smile, if birds could smile.

Emily growled, Dranzer was back, she thought Kai had lost her for good, and she was happy, but she wasn't going to let him win.

'Trygator!' she screamed and her blade launched forward, hacking into Kai's.

Kai felt the feathers disperse from his skin, and felt Dranzer spread her wings, he heard a loud, ear-piercing, yet beautiful cry.

Dranzer's talons gripped into the skin of Kai's shoulders hard, causing him to wince in pain, as the phoenix launched and flew high in the air, they all looked up in awe at the amazing phoenix in flight.

They frowned when they saw a glitter and the graceful bird was now a bird of fire, plummeting back down to earth.

Both Emily and Kai looked scared, Emily because she knew she was toast, and Kai because he'd never seen her look so powerful.

There was an explosion of light and fire, and Both Kai and Emily were sent flying backwards.

The light faded and the others took their hands away from their eyes.

'Who won?' Kenny asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

'Kai did…' Rei said with a smile as he saw his boyfriend's blade still spinning furiously.

'Looks like he kicked your ass Emily…' Tala said with a smirk.

Emily growled furiously, but then smirked, 'Well he doesn't look so tough now does he?'

They looked over, Kai was lying on the floor, and eyes shut.

Rei ran over to him, 'Kai! Are you ok? Come on wake up!' he said worriedly, he pulled his hand away when he felt warm liquid on it, he looked at his hand to see his fears confirmed, blood.

He turned around 'Emily you bi-' but stopped when he realized she and her blade had gone.

'Damn, I was going to kick her ass, If I see her again I'll…' he heard a groan.

'Did we win?' came Kai's voice.

'Kai! Are you ok? You're bleeding pretty bad, we should get a doctor…'

'No, I'm fine, Dranzer did it before she flew…so did we win?'

Rei chuckled, 'Hell yeah…'

They heard a familiar twitter.

'Dranzer…' Kai said with a smile as he saw the bird hopping towards him, she hopped onto his leg and up to his shoulder, she placed her head on it and started to cry.

'Hey why are you, AH!' he shouted in pain, he felt the skin his shoulder burn, she pulled her head away and the wound was gone.

'I thought that was just a myth…' Kenny said puzzled.

'What is?' Tyson asked.

'Phoenix tears…in stories they've been said to have healing properties…'

'Well my phoenix is always the best…' Kai said, stroking the red silky feathers of his bit-beast, kissing her on the head.

They all smiled, they were reunited again and for the first time they'd seen just how perfect they were together.

Dranzer pecked at one of Kai's long silver bangs playfully and Kai nudged her with his forehead back, making Dranzer chirp slightly.

'I thought I'd lost you for good…' Kai said sadly, 'You're staying with me right?' Kai asked, worried that his luck was about to run out.

The bird suddenly turned into a beam of red light and disappeared, and Kai quickly scrambled to his blade and looked at it, the image of the phoenix was there once again.

'Kai…is she there?' Bryan asked carefully, Kai's back was turned to them so he couldn't see his reaction, he couldn't see the huge smile that was plastered on his face.

'Kai…' Tala said sadly, Kai wasn't moving, so he assumed the worst, 'I'm so sor-'

'SHE'S BACK!' Kai yelled happily.

He got up and ran to Rei, picked him up and swung him round, 'She's back! She came back!'

He sprinted down the field shouting that over and over, so the whole park could hear, finishing with a number of quite impressive back flips.

The others stood and watched in fascination.

'Guess he's happy huh?' Max said with a grin.

'You could say that Max…' Ian said.

Kai came back and ran into Rei, hugging him.

'I take it she's back then….' Tala said joking, and Kai looked back at him, still smiling and nodded frantically.

'Come on, we'd better head back.' Rei said looking at his watch.

'What? We can't go, there are so many people to beat!' Kai said.

'Kai, you've never wanted to challenge people when we've come to parks before…' Kenny reasoned.

'Yeah, but come on! Did you see how great she was! She was just amazing, you can't expect something so beautiful not to flaunt it!'

Rei laughed, Kai really was child-like at times, and he liked it.

'Ok, well we'll come back some other time, but we have to get back for Flynn.'

They walked back, casually talking, they decided that the Demolition Boys would come over to their apartment and then go out somewhere later.

'I think we need to have a little bit of a celebration, don't you?' Tyson said.

'Well Tala and Bryan definitely do…' Kai said with a little grin.

'Kai…' Tala said blushing.

'What? Don't you think you deserve a little celebration on your Second anniversary?' he said, making it blatant what it was about.

'2 years! Congrats dudes!' Max said happily.

The others applauded friendlily which made the pair blush.

'Thank you guys… I'm sure they'll be many more eh Bry?'

'Damn right!' Bryan said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

They got back to their apartment, and were surprised to see two people already sat in their living room.

'Mr. D, Flynn, how did you get in here?'

'I have a spare key, and a good job to, we would've been waiting outside for a fair while.'

'Sorry Mr. D, but Kai had a battle with Emily, oh and great news Dranzer's back!' Tyson said excitedly.

'She is…but how?' Mr. Dickinson asked, shocked.

'I don't know myself, and I don't really care, she's back with me now and she'll never be away from me again…that's all I care about.' Kai said.

'Well Kai, we were meant to start our session ten minutes ago, so we'd better get started.' Flynn said, and he tried to lead him into his room.

'Wait, can Rei come?' he asked timidly, as he remembered the last session he had, he didn't want to go through that again without Rei there by his side.

'Well, I don't see why not, is that ok with you Rei?'

'Of course, but Kai are you sure you want me there? I mean what if you have to talk about something really awkward and personal?'

'That's why I need you there…' Kai said looking up at him with begging eyes.

Rei nodded and followed them through to their bedroom.

'So what shall we do while we wait?' Ian asked.

'Actually boys, there is something I want your help with…' Mr. Dickinson said.

x-x-x-

Rei and Kai sat down on the bed, hand in hand, and Flynn seated himself on a near-by chair.

'Ok Kai, first off, I have something for you…' Flynn said, as he reached into his bag, he pulled out a dark blue book and handed it to him.

'What's this?' Kai asked.

'Well, I know that it's very difficult for you to talk about things, I know for a fact that you keep a lot to yourself, you don't tell people when something's wrong, so, I thought the best way to solve this was for you to start a diary, and yes I know it may not seem like the coolest thing to do, but, it will help you, anything you feel you can't talk to me or Rei or anybody about, I want you to write it down, but I also want you to write about how you feel everyday, ok?'

Kai nodded, 'Do you have to read it?'

Flynn smiled, 'Not unless you don't want me too, I've had patients who felt uncomfortable saying things, so they wrote it down and showed me, you can do that if you want, but you don't have to.'

Kai nodded again, 'Thank you.' he said in a small voice.

'No problem…so, I take it your feeling better today?'

'Yeah, I feel pretty good today…'

'Excellent, let's try to make it a permanent thing, ok, today I wanted to discuss something with you, how was your relationship with your grandfather?'

Kai instantly tensed, and Rei felt it.

x-x-x

'What is it Mr. D?' Tyson asked.

'Well…I don't know if it's you I should be confiding this in…but I you know Kai better than anyone else so…. well I got a phone-call from the Leros Mental Asylum-'

'OH MY GOD! No WAY are we letting you send Kai away!' Tyson yelled frantically.

'No, No, Kai's not going anywhere…' Mr. Dickinson corrected and Tyson sat down looking confused.

'As I was saying, I got a call from them, it seems that Kai's grandfather wishes to see him, he's very ill and apparently he keeps asking for him…'

'Whoa, Voltaire's in a mental institution? Well I guess I'm not that surprised but whoa…tough on Kai….'

'Exactly…I need to know if you think he'll be ready for it…'

x-x-x

'Kai?' Flynn asked gently, 'You ok?'.

'Yes I'm fine…' he replied.

Flynn nodded, 'You had some issues with your grandfather I believe.' He said gently.

'…This is one of those things I don't want to talk about…' Kai said quietly.

'Did he hit you Kai?' Flynn asked, getting straight to the point, but still in a gentle voice.

'…'

'Kai? Did he ever hit you?'

'…Yes.'

'He did it a lot didn't he?'

'…Yes.'

'How badly were your injuries?'

'….'

'Kai?'

'Pretty bad…I don't want to talk about it.'

'How bad?' Flynn kept going, not willing to give up.

'I said I don't want to talk about it!' Kai said angrily.

'Come on Flynn…give him a break it's hard enough…'

'Kai, you can't keep this to yourself…'

'This I can…I don't want to talk about my grandfather to anybody! And you can't make me!' he said with anger and fear in his voice.

Rei wrapped his arm around him, 'Maybe you could write it down in that diary, that way you don't have to tell us…Flynn is right, you can't keep this to yourself.'

'Who made you the fucking shrink?' Kai shouted in anger, but his frown lifted when he saw Rei's shocked face.

'…I'm sorry Rei…I…' he looked away in shame, he cursed mentally when he felt warm tears brim his eyelids again.

Rei saw this, and tightened his hold on him, rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders.

'Hey…it's ok, don't worry about it…'

'I'm sorry Rei, I don't mean to get mad…I know your trying to help…' he breathed hard as he tried to steady his emotions again, but it wasn't working very well.

'I know you don't, it's ok…'

Flynn cleared his throat, 'I'm sorry if this subject is a little touchy with you Kai, but I feel that he is the main reason you feel the way you do, am I right?'

Kai stayed in Rei's arms, he didn't like this, he didn't like any of these sessions, they just dug up what he had spent so long trying to bury.

'I told you, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about anything, I don't want to write it down, I just want to forget about it, I want to get on with my life, I don't want these sessions…'

'I'm sorry you feel that way Kai, I thought we'd figured this out?'

'No, you did, you said I didn't have a choice…'

'I thought you agreed to at least give it a shot?'

'…I don't want to, please just leave me alone…'

'Kai you do know that if you keep this up I'm going to have to arrange forced sessions, and if you still don't comply, we have the right to admit you into an institution until we find you mentally stable…' Flynn said with regret.

'JUST GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!' Kai yelled.

'Hey, hey, Kai…what's brought all this on?' Rei said soothingly as he tightened his hold on him more.

'I don't want this Rei; I thought I could do it but I can't! I can't talk about everything that's happened…'

'Flynn I think we should leave it here for today…' Rei said stroking Kai's hair.

'We've only been here fifteen minutes, I need to be here at least an hour…' Flynn explained.

'Please, just this once, come on surely you can see you're not going to get anything out of him while he's feeling like this…'

'…Look I'll make a deal with you Kai, I'll leave it here for today, as long as you promise to write why you don't want to talk in your diary tonight, ok?'

Kai nodded through his tears.

The three of them walked out the room and into the living room.

'That was quick, I thought you had an hour session?' Tala said confused.

'Well we made a little deal for today.' Flynn said, 'But only for today, ok Kai?' he said gently, yet sternly, Kai nodded.

'Kai, we have something we need to talk to you about.' Tala said, and Kai looked up with a desperate look on his face.

'What now?' he said.

'I think you should sit down…' and Kai did just that.

'Just spit it out…' he said in a distant voice.

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat, 'Kai, I got a call from Leros mental institution…your grandfather, and his psychiatrist would like you to go and visit him.'

'No.' Kai said flatly, shaking his head.

'I understand your reasons Kai, but he is very ill, he's been asking after you, he's refusing to talk to anyone until he's seen you…' Mr. Dickinson explained.

Kai was about to refuse, but Flynn stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'You know…this might actually help you as well…'

'No! I don't want to see him.'

'Kai, I believe you have issues concerning your grandfather, you won't speak to us about it, maybe seeing him and confronting him will help ease that…'

'Stop it…' Kai said dangerously yet afraid.

'Stop what?' Flynn asked confused.

'Why are you trying to bring everything back? Why can't you just leave it alone?'

Flynn sighed, 'Kai please…I'm not trying to do anything, only help…it's up to you how you use it…I honestly think seeing your grandfather as he really is will help you realize that nothing that happened was your fault, which I know is how you feel…. but, it's up to you, now if I'm not needed here I'd better go, you have a think about it Kai and let me know your decision next time…'

They watched him go, and as the door shut Kai felt the familiar sensation of guilt and shame set in, and the familiar feeling of unwanted tears welling up.

Rei sat next to him.

'Hey, don't worry, he wasn't angry, he was just trying to get you to understand that he's only trying to help, he's on your side…'

'…I know…' Kai said.

The atmosphere was awkward, so Tala clapped his hands together and a big smile appeared on his face, 'Right, lets get going! I know a great Italian place? Or we can find somewhere else to go.'

'Celebrating are we?' Mr. Dickinson inquired.

'Yes, for Kai getting Dranzer back, plus it's mine and Bryans second anniversary, want to join us?'

Mr. Dickinson laughed, 'I would love to, but I have a meeting to attend, but congratulations on your anniversary, young love doesn't tend to last that long nowadays! Anyway, see you all later!' and he left the apartment.

Kai sat frozen repeating the words he just heard, '_Young love doesn't tend to last nowadays…'_

'Ok! Lets go!' Tyson said eager to go.

x-x-x

They arrived at a very posh looking restaurant; they all walked in and sat down.

'Wow, this place is really something huh Kai?' Rei said to his boyfriend, who was seated next to him, there was no reply.

Rei frowned and looked over; Kai looked a million miles away.

'Kai?' he said nudging him gently, which caused Kai to crash back down to earth.

'Hn?'

'I said this place is great isn't it…are you alright?'

Kai smiled and nodded, and zoned again.

'I'm going to the bathroom…' he said finally, and got up.

'Yeah! Me too!' Tala said cheerfully and walked with him.

They got in the bathroom and Tala looked in the mirror and started fixing his hair, 'so, what's up with you little bro?'

'Nothing…' Kai said.

'Please, what do you take me for? I know when your upset.'

Kai sighed, 'I was just thinking…'

'About your grandfather?'

'Well surprisingly no…I was thinking about Rei…'

'Oh?' Tala said, old fears arising.

'...Tala what if he gets sick of me…' he said through fresh tears.

'Why would he get sick of you?' Tala asked.

'Because I always get mad at him for no reason…and I keep making problems…and…and well I just make a huge fuss over nothing…I'm surprised he's stuck with me for so long!'

'I'm not…he loves you, and it takes more than a few arguments to break that…is he still pestering you about going further?' he asked.

Kai blushed bright red.

'No, he never did…. but we did it…'

Tala sighed, 'Well, congrats little bro…'

'Are you mad?' Kai asked worried.

'No, no, of course not, I just don't like the fact that you're not the little 6 year old following us round anymore….'

Kai cuddled into him, 'Don't know what I'd do without you guys…but I don't know what I'd do without Rei either…'

'Well, if you want to do something to make it up to him, why not do something special?'

'Like what?' Kai asked.

'Well that's where you have to practice your romance skills, it has to be spontaneous!'

Kai nodded thoughtfully.

'Do I look ok?' Tala asked finally.

Kai giggled, 'Apart from your fat ass you look great.'

Tala playfully slapped his arm.

'Oh and Tala?'

'Yeah?'

'Your hair is out of place…'

'Where?' Tala looked frantically in the mirror, he looked to see Kai's reflection laughing silently and hysterically.

'Oh you bastard…' Tala said playfully.

'Not my fault you're so damn vain!'

They walked back out and back to their table.

They sat talking like normal, and Kai zoned out again, staring at the candle in front of him.

'_What can I do for him…?'_

He watched the flame flicker before his eyes, when it clicked.

'_Of course!'_

x-x-x

After their meals, they headed back home.

'Well guys, that was a great evening! See you tomorrow?' Tala asked.

'Sure! We'll come see you some time in the afternoon..' Tyson said.

They bid goodnight and retired to their own apartments.

Tyson, Max and Kenny went to their rooms straight away, leaving Kai and Rei alone.

Kai got up, 'I just need to get something, wait here ok?' and Rei nodded smiling.

Kai ran to his room, he picked up the phone.

'Hello room service?'

'Yes, how can I help?'

'Well, I need a few things that I don't know if you'll have…'

'Well we'll try our best sir.' Came the women's voice.

'Ok, do you do roses?' he asked burning red.

'Yes we do. This hotel does honey-moon suites so flowers are essential.'

'Ok, can I have a dozen, no make it two dozen red roses please?'

'Certainly, anything else?'

'Yeah, you don't have any silk sheets do you?'

He heard the women giggle, 'Yes sir we do, and we have them in black, red or purple.'

'Black please.'

'Ok, anything else?'

'Yeah, got any candles?'

The women giggled again, 'Of course.'

'Ok, well, as many as you can, like I don't know 10?'

'Certainly sir, I'm sure she'll love them, lucky lady…'

'Yes he will…' Kai corrected.

'Oh…I apologize.' She giggled again, 'He is very lucky, you're order will be there in ten minutes, have a good evening…' she said in a sly voice and she hung up.

Kai walked nervously back to Rei, he sat down, no-one said anything and Kai started to feel awkward, he finally built up the confidence and put shaking arm round his shoulder.

'Hey Kai…you ok?'

'Yeah, now we're all alone…'

'Mmm…' Rei said dreamily, snuggling into Kai, causing a smug smile to creep on Kai's nervous face.

They sat like this for a while until a knock at the door was heard.

'I'll get that!' Kai said jumping up, he ran to get the door.

'Evening sir, your order?' a young man said holding the items in his hands.

'Thank you how much to I owe you?'

'125'

'How much? Oh I guess that's about right…' he pulled out his wallet and got out the money, he was after all a pretty wealthy guy.

He took the items and closed the door before darting to his room before Rei caught sight of him.

He spent a while preparing the room, before getting himself changed, when he was satisfied he opened the door slightly.

'Rei…' he called.

'Yeah?' he heard

'Can you come here a minute.' His nerves were starting to get the better of him now.

He saw Rei appear.

'What is it?'

'Promise you won't laugh at me?'

'What's going on?' Rei asked confused.

'Just promise.'

'Ok I promise…'

Kai opened the door fully and Rei stepped in, he gasped as he saw the room.

A black silk sheet was on the bed, covered in rose petals, candles dotted the room, giving it a very romantic atmosphere.

'Oh Kai…you did all this for me?' he turned around and gasped again, Kai was wearing nothing but a black, silk robe, that was starting to come undone.

'Do you like it?' Kai asked timidly.

'It's beautiful…I'm speechless…'

Kai closed the door and walked up to him, before leaning up and kissing him passionately.

They parted and Rei grabbed hold of Kai's hands.

'Kai, what's all this about?' he said gesturing around the room.

Kai's heart sunk at the tone of voice, '...You don't like it do you?'

Rei shook his head, 'No no, I love it! It's just no-one's ever done anything like this for me before…especially without a reason for it…'

'Well actually Rei, I guess it's to say sorry…and because I want you to know that I really do love you…even if I don't show it…'

'Awww Kai! You don't need to say sorry for anything! And I know you love me! And this really is beautiful…'

'Well then, maybe we should put it to good use….'

x-x-x

Meanwhile in the Demolition Boys apartment…

'Well Tala…looks like we're finally alone…' Bryan said in a sly voice.

'Hmmm I know…' Tala replied in a husky voice, 'Night, I'm going to bed…'

Bryan nearly choked on the air he was breathing, 'What?'

Tala giggled, 'You know, it is a bit cold in there…maybe we should do something to warm up before going to sleep…'

'Tala honey, you know full well we aren't sleeping tonight…' Bryan said with a smirk, he got up picked Tala up bridal style, making the red head giggle slyly, and carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

x-x-x

Kai couldn't control his nerves; he was shaking furiously as he leant up to kiss Rei again, he gently pushed him backwards with shaking hands back against the bed, and Rei willingly complied, he pushed him down so that he was lying on his back, and climbed on top of him.

'Are you ok?' Rei said worriedly as he felt Kai pretty much vibrating.

'Yeah…fine…why? Am I doing something wrong?' he asked.

'No, you're doing fine…is that why you're so nervous?'

Kai nodded slowly and discreetly.

'Awww…' Rei leant up and kissed him, 'Just relax, you're with me remember…'

Kai nodded and leant down and kissed him with as much passion as his confidence would let him.

Rei felt himself stiffen against Kai; he smirked as he heard Kai gasp slightly.

He smiled even more when he saw that Kai didn't know what to do next, '_he's so cute…' _he thought lovingly.

'Kai, take it off…' he said huskily, pulling at his black robe.

Kai sat up; straddling him properly and slowly removed his robe and tossed it to the floor.

Rei smirked and ran his hands up smooth, toned skin, he giggled inwardly when he noticed he'd kept his boxers on, and he expected Kai to be wearing nothing

'Hey no fair! I'm half naked and you're fully dressed!' Kai complained playfully, he reached down and lifted Rei's tunic up and off him, running his hands over tanned skin, making Rei give out a lust-filled sigh.

Kai continued to his pants, he managed to undo the drawstring with trembling hands and he tugged at the material that was blocking him and Rei's skin from contact.

Now evenly clothed, Kai advanced to their boxers, taking Rei's off before his own.

'Now we're even…' said a very flushed Kai.

'…So now we can carry on…' he said before leaning down to kiss him, letting him hand travel down Rei's body.

x-x-x

'Bryan!' Tala shrieked.

'Yes…?' Bryan said smugly.

'You're a bastard…'

'Just because I know how you like it…' he said running his hand up Tala's need, making the Redhead shudder.

'Uhhh…. Bryan stop being an ass and do me will you?'

Bryan smirked; he turned his boyfriend over and did a mock salute, 'Aye aye captain…' he said in a sly voice, before preparing him and entering him in a matter of seconds.

Tala flinched, it hurt like hell, but he knew about the pleasures that were yet to come.

Bryan waited for Tala to adjust to the feeling, and finally Tala signaled for him to start moving, Bryan moved slowly at first, but after some encouraging moans from Tala, he picked up in speed and rhythm, hitting the same bundle of nerves which he now knew the location of by heart.

'Jesus…Bryan!' Tala moaned, filled with desire and lust.

Bryan smirked; the fun was about to begin…

x-x-x

Rei moaned loudly, Kai's head had traveled down his body, planting small kisses on his body; finally Kai had reached his target.

Rei moaned louder when he felt Kai's warm breath against his member.

Kai suddenly stopped, scared, he'd never done anything like this, what if he did it wrong?

Rei felt his fears, and understood.

'Kai…just do as it as it comes naturally…' he said, desperate for contact.

Kai nodded, he closed his eyes and finally got over his fears and took him in, whole.

Rei nearly screamed, he'd longed for this for what seemed like forever.

Kai smirked smugly to himself; he applied a little hard suction and loved the loud moans he was receiving from Rei, they turned him on as well.

Rei felt his mind cloud, it felt so good, and his eyes were closed, completely focused on the feeling.

After a few minutes, Rei suddenly threw his head back and moaned, releasing still in Kai's mouth.

Kai was caught by surprise and choked slightly before swallowing everything Rei had to offer.

Rei lay there recovering, and Kai leant up smiling softly.

'I love it when you make those noises…' he said gently.

Rei smiled, 'Jesus, are you sure that was you're first time?' he asked.

Kai smiled and blushed, '…Yeah…and so is this…' he pushed Rei's knees up to his chest…

x-x-x

'Bryan! Ah! Bryan!' Tala moaned as the lilac-haired boy pounded into him hard and fast, these were the only words that Tala could manage to say in his current state.

Bryan had his eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration, holding onto his boyfriend's hips to keep himself balanced.

'Bryan…I think I'm…gonna…' was all that Bryan had for a warning, Tala let out one last cry of pleasure as he orgasmed, his muscles contracted on Bryan, and Bryan let out a grunt as he too was pushed over the edge.

They both collapsed onto the bed, both breathing hard, trying to recover.

Bryan rolled off him and Tala turned around so he was lying on his back.

'That…was…amazing…' Tala panted.

Bryan smirked through his deep breaths, 'I aim to please….'

Tala smiled and snuggled up to him, the pair wrapped in sheets, both completely spent.

Before they knew it, the pair was asleep…

x-x-x

'Kai…please…do it now….' Rei begged, his voice filled with pure lust and need.

Kai felt his own erection start to throb, he was so hard he could hammer nails into walls, without a second though he plunged into Rei, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Rei cried out in pleasure, Kai had hit his spot straight on.

'Kai…There!' the moaned.

Kai complied and started to move slowly, but soon picked up the pace after he grew to like the feeling of being inside Rei.

'God…Rei…' he groaned, Rei simply smiled through deep breaths.

'Kai…go faster, and harder…' he begged.

Kai complied and it didn't take long for things to heat up, soon they were both sweating and calling out wildly, both craving more and more as the feelings intensified.

Rei let out a cheeky smirk and clenched his muscles around Kai, making the younger boy cry out intensely.

'…like that huh?' Rei said sexily before doing it again, making Kai collapse on him, unable to hold himself up.

Rei smiled and giggled smugly.

'…That's it…' Kai said dangerously but huskily, he balanced himself again and pounded into him as hard and fast as he could.

Rei was taken by surprise and let out numerous, loud cries of pleasure before shuddering and releasing on Kai's stomach.

Kai yelled out in pleasure as Rei's muscles clamped down on his member, the sensation caused him to release hard inside Rei, he then collapsed, exhausted.

He rolled off Rei and they lay side-by-side, panting.

'Wow…' Rei said simply.

'…Was I ok?' Kai asked timidly.

'Kai…that was incredible…that was the best I've ever had…' he said snuggling up to Kai.

Kai put his arm round him, raising an eyebrow and a smug look appeared on his face.

They lay there in each other's arms, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

DONE! Jaysus! That took forever! I apologize about the longness of this chapter! But I had to fit in the lemons.

Sorry about the lemons as well…I'm really poor at writing them, I struggle! So sorry! I did try!

Ok, again, 7 reviews for an update! I want to know what you think dear readers!

Hoo Roo!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Facing the Past

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Been snowed under with work! GCSE's getting close! (If you don't know what they are, they're really important exams that we need to get into college this year etc)

Anyway, that leads me to my next point, after this chapter I won't be able to update for quite a while, these exams are really REALLY important and I need to do loads of studying, work etc, so I just won't have the time, I promise I'll try my hardest, but it's most likely I won't update for a month or so!

Anywho! Back to the story…you know I should really decide how long to make this, I think it's dragging on a bit, am I right? But I'm 99 sure I'll do a sequel!

Oh! Reviews first!

Kaisgrl – Nah, I wouldn't be a good writer! I just do these as a little past-time thing; I'm my own world! As you can tell I don't get out much heh, but thanks for the compliment!

Minij & Zutsu – lol, glad you liked, last chapter was 12 and a bit pages on word! Usually my chapters are 8 or 9!

Whitespirit04 – Yay! Lemon! I'll check your stories out! Trust me I'm the same when it comes to writing lemons; I'm sure you'll do a great job!

And to all my other reviewers! THANKYOU! Glad you liked the chappy and lemons! Thanks for your comments! Always appreciated believe me!

Ok, I need to crack on with the story, so here we go!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 26 – Facing the Past 

Kai woke the next morning, to find himself lying on his side, Rei spooning him.

He smiled; he loved the feeling of Rei against him.

But his smile soon disappeared, and a wave of sadness and depression flowed through him, and he felt his heart sink.

He sighed a sad sigh and peeled himself away from his sleeping partner and sat up and turned to get out of bed.

He stood and turned back to see the sleeping form of his lover, he looked so peaceful and innocent.

Kai turned back, and saw a blue book lying on the top of the bedside-table; he picked it up and stopped, thoughts running wildly through his head.

He sighed and took a pen and went into the bathroom.

Kai's P.O.V 

So this is what it's like to keep a diary…seems kind of prissy to me, but I guess I have to do it…and if it 'helps' me then I'll try it…

Ok, here goes, time for the messed up mind of Kai Hiwatari to be put into words for the world to read…

…So how do I start? God I never thought I'd struggle with something which seems so easy, I guess I'm not coping as well as I thought…

Well, Flynn only asked me to write about _why _I don't want to talk, but I've already told him, it's too painful and something I don't want to revisit.

But, of course they don't understand, and I'm not blaming them…but some things are beyond help, like me.

I don't see how talking about something will help me, it will just make people go 'oh you poor thing! Here! Take some Prozac!' and then I would just feel even worse…

I guess I should write something before Rei wakes up… I don't want him to read this…

Normal P.O.V 

Kai sat in the bathroom, now fully dressed and writing carefully.

He had been sitting there for at least half an hour, and had only managed to write half a page of the diary.

He was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Kai! Are you in there? You've been a long time, you ok?"

It was Rei.

Kai raised his head quickly and snapped the book shut.

"Yeah, I'm ok Rei! Give me a second!"

"Ok!" he heard Rei exclaim happily, and heard footsteps away from the door.

Kai sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, he got up and hid the book behind his back and opened the door, looking around for Rei.

Seeing that the coast was clear Kai stepped out the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Morning Kai!" came a familiar hyper voice.

"Oh! Hey Rei…" he said nervously spinning around.

"What you got there?" Rei asked with hyper curiousness, trying to see what Kai had behind his back.

"Nothing…" Kai said with a false voice.

"Oh come on Kai! Don't feed me that crap, let me see!" he whined.

"No! And that's final! So leave it…" Kai said sternly.

Rei pouted, but then smirked.

"Well anyway, last night was incredible…" he purred wrapping his arms around his neck.

Kai blushed, "Really?"

Rei raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Infact…I was wondering when our next session could be…" he said before pulling him into a passionate kiss, letting one of his hands run down Kai's body and rested it on a very personal area, Kai instantly flushed and swallowed hard.

Rei pushed him back and onto the bed and climbed onto him and pinned Kai's arms beside him, seeing the book in Kai's hand, he smirked and quickly snatched it.

"Soooo what's this?" he exclaimed victoriously.

"Rei give that back now…" Kai said in an indistinguishable voice.

"Why? What is it?" Rei asked cheekily.

"Rei give it back NOW!" Kai said trying to get it back.

Rei held it out of his reach, "Ah ah ah! Not till I'm finished with it!" he opened it and Kai froze.

"Rei! Please! Just give it back!" Kai said weakly but desperately.

"Why? What's in it?" he asked.

"Its…its that thing Flynn asked me to write, I really don't want you to read it…"

Rei's body sank.

"Sorry Kai I didn't think…" he said shutting the book and handing it back to Kai.

"No worries…"

Rei felt guilty seeing Kai's face, he saw that he was anxious about anyone seeing the real Kai, the suffering Kai.

"So you wrote it all ok?" Rei asked, trying to make conversation.

Kai sighed.

"Not exactly…I have about the same amount of trouble writing it then saying it…"

Rei nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you too it, I'm guessing you'd rather be alone to finish it off." He said before moving to get up, but Kai grabbed him.

"So when were you planning on finishing me off?" he half asked half whined.

Rei giggled and lay back down.

"As soon as you tell me what you want me to do."

Kai was still flushed; Rei could tell he wanted it badly.

"Well…anything really…" Kai stuttered, he wasn't used to asking for Rei to do things, usually Rei was the one who took charge.

Rei smirked, "Well, I'll only do what you tell me to…" he said, teasing the timid boy.

"Well, will you, you know?" Kai said nervously.

"…Care to be a bit more specific?" Rei teased.

Kai went even redder, redder for embarrassment and redder in his heated desires.

"Rei stop jerking around and do something to me!" he begged.

Rei smiled and undid Kai's belt and zipper, sliding his hand down his boxers and brushing his hand against Kai's arousal, making the younger boy gasp with lust and need, Rei's smile widened, "are you sure you want me to stop "jerking" around?" he said running his hand up Kai's length.

Kai shook his head, desperate for more contact.

"Thought so…" Rei said slyly.

He pushed Kai back onto the bed so that his head rested on the pillow; he then got the sheet and pulled them over Kai's body, like he was putting him to bed.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Kai asked.

Rei didn't answer, instead he went under the covers and pulled Kai's pants off his hips, exposing his target, with no warning he took Kai in whole, and Kai immediately arched his back and laced his fingers in Rei's ebony hair and moaned loudly.

Rei continued to work on Kai's needs with a very skilled mouth making Kai give out the sounds of intense pleasure.

Rei continued, the sounds coming from Kai were turning him on, and got more intense as he went on.

It didn't take long for Rei to send Kai over the edge and Rei climbed up Kai's body and lifted the cover over his head to see the younger boy breathing hard, sweating and barely able to keep his eyes open, in other words, totally spent.

"Better now?" Rei asked.

Kai nodded, still unable to speak.

Rei giggled softly and leant over and captured his lips, Kai responded by leaning up in to it.

Rei ran his tongue against his lips and Kai complied and Rei's tongue explored familiar territory, until Kai pushed him away violently and began spluttering.

"What? What's wrong?" Rei asked concerned.

"PLEASE tell me that wasn't what I thought it was…" Kai said in a sickly voice.

Rei looked confused, "what was what?" Kai coughed again, "That nasty taste!" he exclaimed.

Rei cocked his head to the side, "Don't you like it?"

Kai's face paled, "OH GOD! STUPID, STUPID THING TO DO! URGH!"

He got up and bolted to the bathroom and heaved over the toilet.

Rei frowned and got up, walking towards the bathroom, "you ok?"

"No! I just tasted my own semen!" Kai whined before heaving again at the thought of his own comment.

Rei chuckled, "But you taste so good!" and Kai retched again.

Rei smiled, "Oh come on Kai, it's not that bad, you know a lot of gay guys find it a turn on to taste themselves."

Kai looked at him with a horrified look, "not me I'm afraid, that's just sick!"

Rei giggled, "Well, as much as I'd like to make a day of it, we should really get ready, Flynn will be here soon."

Kai stood still, and Rei turned around.

"You ok Kai?"

"…. Rei what should I do?"

Rei sighed, "You can't ask me that Kai, I can't tell you what to do, and it has to be purely your choice…"

Kai felt weak.

"I can't Rei…"

Rei sighed, "Look, I'm not saying I won't help you decide, but I really think I'm the wrong person to talk to, I don't know what he's done or what you've been through, but there are some people that do…I think you should talk to Tala about it…"

Kai nodded and wiped his eyes; Rei stepped towards him and cuddled him.

"Hey, it'll be alright, whatever you decide we'll support you, now you brush your teeth and I'll go get Tala."

Kai nodded and got his toothbrush as Rei left the bathroom.

Rei walked out the bedroom and through to the kitchen, where the three remaining teammates were sitting.

"Morning Rei, where are you off to?" Max asked cheerily.

"Oh, just to find Tala, I think they need to talk really…"

"About Kai's grandfather?" Max asked

"Yeah…I think it would be best to talk to them about it rather than me, they know more about him than I do." Rei said before leaving the room.

He walked out the door of the apartment and walked down the corridor to the Demolition Boy's apartment. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened.

"Oh hey Rei! How's it going?"

"Hey Brian, is it ok if I come in for a second?"

"Sure, come in, what can we do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Is it ok if I speak to the four of you?" Rei asked back.

"Sure, have a seat I'll go get them."

Rei smiled and sat down on the couch, he looked over at the small fireplace they had and noticed the picture frame that sat alone on the mantelpiece, he got up and picked it up.

He smiled when he saw the image.

It was Kai, Tala and Spencer about five years younger, they looked so different yet so similar.

Spencer was a lot slimmer, and wore a black hooded sweater with three-quarter gray cargo pants, Tala had a rounder, more childlike face and wore a black t-shirt and beige cargo pants, and as for Kai, well, he just looked plain adorable, he had a very childlike face, even more so then now, his hair was still as spiky and wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, he had a black wrist-band on his right arm.

"Heh, you should have seen him that day, it was probably the best time of his life at the time…" came a voice behind him.

"Tala! Sorry, I was just looking…" Rei said startled.

Tala laughed softly, "Don't worry about it! It's a nice picture, I take it with me everywhere, hmm as I said, that's probably the only picture with Kai in it where he looks happy, he smiles in some other ones we have, but you can tell they're forced, but this one, this one it's genuine."

Rei smiled, "So where were you when this was taken?"

"In Moscow, we got two weeks break from the abbey every two years to go home in summer, Kai's grandfather was in work and he had to find somewhere to put him and as team leader I opted for him to stay with me, he didn't suspect anything, he thought I was going to make him train so let him, and Kai thought I would as well, but we took him out on the first day and got him pizza, he'd never tried it before, which for a ten-year-old just isn't right…I think that was the only time before now that he was allowed any freedom or a childhood…"

Rei's smile fell, "he'd never eaten pizza, god what was wrong with his grandfather?"

Tala smiled, "don't you mean what IS wrong with him? Schizophrenic, he hears voices telling him Kai was evil and needed to be purified that's why he beat him and did such cruel things, he thought Kai was a soul that needed saving and didn't let him have a childhood…I still think he's a bastard though…and I'll never forgive him for what he did to him…some things can be put under his illness, but some were just plain evil…"

Rei was stunned, "Jesus…I didn't know he was Schizophrenic…. poor Kai…"

"Yeah…is that what you wanted to see us about?" Tala asked and Rei nodded.

"Well how can we help?" Ian said coming through the kitchen as he heard the conversation.

Rei looked over too him.

"He doesn't know what to do, he wanted me to help, but I just feel like it would be better he talk to you guys, you know what he went through…can you please talk to him he's struggling…"

They nodded.

"What time is Flynn coming?" Tala asked.

"In an hour. I'll go get him. And thanks so much, I'm sure you'll be so much help to him."

"No problem." Tala said.

Rei left and sure enough, he brought back a very timid looking Kai.

"Kai, sit down." Brian said nicely, gesturing to the seat in between Tala and Spencer.

Kai smiled weakly and sat down, remaining silent.

"Right…I'll leave you too it…" Rei said before giving Kai a supportive smile and leaving.

"You ok Kai?" Tala asked.

"Uh-huh…" Kai said weakly, "Guys I don't know what to do…"

"Well, do you think you could face him?" Tala asked wrapping his arms round him.

"I don't know…I don't want to…I hate him, I want to forget he even exists…"

"You know you can't do that…" Tala reasoned.

"I know that…but what else can I do? If I don't I'll still be fucked up in the head and if I do I'll still be fucked up…"

"You're not fucked up Kai…"

"No? Then why do I have anti-depressants and a psychiatrist? I'm going to end up just like him…"

"No you're not! Come on, stop being silly, you have anti-depressants and a psychiatrist because you need to let out what you've kept in for so long, it's made you ill!"

"I should be strong enough to deal with it!"

"Damnit Kai! Stop being stubborn! It takes a lot more strength to open out then it is to run away…"

"…. So you think I should face my past…. that I should go see him…" Kai said gloomily.

"…In my honest opinion, yes. You'll never be able to let go if you don't face up to it…" Tala said wisely.

Kai's head lowered and his shoulders shook gently.

"Kai don't cry…" Tala said soothingly.

"I can't help it, I don't like crying, and I never used to! They just appear…"

Tala cuddled him harder.

"…I hate this, all of it, I hate people thinking I'm weak and fragile, I hate that I have to bring everything back, I hate how much it's hurting me, I hate that I don't know what to think anymore…I hate that I feel that there's no point…" Kai said through the glistening tears that streamed down his pained expression.

Spencer sighed, "You know Kai, it will get better…you're going through the worst part now, but once you've gotten through it you won't feel this way anymore, you'll be happy again and you can finally put everything behind you and live your life, so don't give up now…"

"I'm not giving up…I just don't see how I can face him…how I can put things behind me…I just feel like I'm going to have all these things inside me and they'll never go away."

They sat there talking about it, each one with their own opinion, each one confusing Kai more.

There was a knock at the door and Ian went to get it, it was Rei.

"Kai, Flynn's here." Rei said with a small smile.

Kai groaned, forcefully pulled himself away from Tala and Spencer's warm embrace and walked towards the door.

The pair walked back into their own apartment, where sure enough, Flynn was waiting.

"Hey Kai, feeling better today?" Flynn asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes." Kai said bluntly, he'd grown a certain feeling of dislike for the man.

"Good, now lets start, did you write what I asked you to?" Flynn asked, still with a smile.

"Yes…" Kai said a little weakly.

"Good, can I see it please? Then we can get started."

Kai pulled out his blue book and stared at it for a moment and then forced himself to hand it to him.

Flynn smiled and opened it and began to read.

'_To be honest, I don't know how to start this, so I'll just write the first things that come to my head._

_Firstly, I don't want to talk about anything because it hurts much more than it does keeping it in, it's less painful to put a knife to my wrist than it is to retell my stories, some things that have happened to me I can never tell, they're too well buried._

_Also, I know this will sound stupid, but I don't know how to open out. _

_I don't know what to say, or if I do, I panic and the words won't come out._

_And as for my grandfather, I wish I could honestly say he isn't family, it would be so much easier to deal with if it was just some other person, but my only family…I know he's sick, but still, I always thought he held some sort of love for me, I let myself believe it, for that I've brought myself more pain, part of me always knew he never cared, and that part knows it was foolish to give myself that hope, but the other part of me feels distraught, longing for that love that only a family can provide._

_I know I should face up to him, but the two sides of me are torn with this, one part of me wants me to face him, the other wants to run away, rebuild my barriers of my shell and stay there, going back to being alone where no-one can hurt me again.'_

Flynn looked up after reading, to see Kai had been watching him as he read.

"I'm sorry it was so short…it was difficult…"

Flynn smiled, "It's a good start, you should be proud…"

Kai looked up and made contact with Flynn's eyes; he blushed slightly and smiled a small but meaningful smile.

Flynn leant forward to get more comfortable, "Are you willing to let me help you?" he asked gently.

Kai lowered his head, "it's not like I have a choice…"

"You do, you can either let me teach you how to accept help from others when you need it or as you said, return to your shell and make me force you into these sessions or an institution…and I know you don't want that…but there's something you didn't mention in here, what is it that scares you so much about all of this?"

"…I did include that…" Kai countered, not wanting to argue a loosing battle.

"So it's because it hurts you?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…Yes…"

"Ok…well you know that others can help you through it, if you don't get others to help, then it won't go away on it's own…"

"I know that…"

"So are you willing to at least try? You know, I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you."

"…I'll try…"

Flynn smiled supportively and put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Good, I promise I'll do what I can for you, now I need to ask, have you made a decision about visiting your grandfather?"

Kai stayed silent for a few seconds and then looked up.

"Yes I have…"

"And?" Flynn asked gently.

Kai took a deep breath.

"I've decided…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

FINISHED!

Ok, sorry it may be a little shorter than normal, and it didn't really have much happening but damnit! It's the best I could come up with! My imagination has been eroded away by schoolwork! Plus had a complete writer's block, I'm sure you writers have been through it too! So please don't be harsh!

Promise more will happen in next chapter!

Hahaha! I know I'm gonna get glares from a few people 'cause I made a cliffy! WHAT WILL KAI DECIDE? Will he see the bastard or not? All will be revealed next time!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I'm asking for 7 for an update!

THANKIES! Hoo Roo!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Facing the Truth

Hey everybody! Jesus! I haven't updated this story in like, 4 or so months! I'm really sorry! Had so much to do lately I haven't had time to breathe! But I'm back and I hope I haven't lost half my readers…

Anyway, I'll shut up and get on with the story before I get me head bitten off! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 27 – Facing the Truth 

"And?" Flynn asked gently.

Kai took a deep breath.

"I've decided…"

Kai chocked, he didn't know if he could say the words he had planned on saying.

"Kai? What have you decided?" Flynn pressed, but not in a pushy way.

"…I've decided that I will go and see my grandfather…" Kai said in a forced voice, his eyes were closed as though those words had hurt him.

Kai's P.O.V 

What have I done? There's no going back now, I've said that I will go…

They all look at me with looks that I can't translate; the atmosphere in here is making me uncomfortable.

Flynn put his hand on my shoulder again; he always does this when I've done something hard.

"Well done Kai, I'm pleased to hear that and I know that you'll benefit from it, even if it isn't pleasant for you."

I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs, it's been so long since I saw him last and I don't know if I can stand being in the same room as him, I don't think I could handle hearing his horrible voice or looking into his cold eyes…

I nodded to Flynn, but he kept speaking, trying to make me see the good side of this whole situation, he wasn't helping. I just wanted him to shut up and leave me be.

"Seeing him could bring you some sort of closure Kai, it could be the beginning of the end of a lot of issues for you! I'm not saying when you come back you'll be cured, but it will be a major part of your healing process…"

I hate it when he said things like this in front of everyone, it makes me feel fragile, weak and ill, everyone looked to me with sympathetic eyes, like I'm some poor, defenseless child. It sickens me to be pitied so much.

So I stood tall, I hid my emotions and pushed them deep down and made sure nothing was showing.

I looked around the room, Flynn stood in front of me and the others found somewhere to sit, either on the couch or the floor, only Rei and Tala stood, they held themselves up with their arms on the back of the couch, It felt like they were an audience watching me like I was some kind of tragic act, just waiting for me to break down.

I will not give in to this; I will show them all that I am strong! That I don't need their pity and that I don't need a shrink or anything, I can work whatever problems I may have myself…

Normal P.O.V 

As Kai looked around the room to the others, he frowned.

"Look, don't give me that psychiatric crap, I'm not going there to listen to what he has to say, I'm going there to give that bastard a piece of my mind and who knows, maybe throw a punch at him, depends how I feel on the day!" Kai stated before turning on his heel and walking out the room.

Rei frowned, something about Kai didn't seem quite right.

"…Is it me or did he look a little different to you?" Rei asked the others.

Tala frowned as well.

"Yes…but familiar at the same time…" he said and Rei looked at him with questioning eyes, he saw Tala's serious face and wondered what he meant.

"…_I know that tone of voice all too well…" _Tala thought,_ "and I can recognize that look in his eyes anywhere…he's put his barrier back up…" _

"Tala?" Rei asked, "What do you mean 'familiar'?"

Tala looked over to him, "Don't you see it? You've all heard him with that tone of voice many times before and you've seen him with that look oh thousands of times…"

Rei looked confused, "Sorry, I'm not quite following…"

"Well, remember what he was like before his first suicide attempt?" Tala asked, trying to get him to catch on.

"Yeah he was…" Rei finally got it, "He was cold…"

Bryan looked up at Tala, "So what you're saying is that he's putting his shield between him and us up again?"

Tala nodded, "It would seem so…but no way in hell am I gonna let him, not after everything that's happened." He said firmly as he walked out the room in the direction that Kai left.

Rei stepped forward to try and go along with him but Spencer stopped him, Rei looked up at him in confusion, Spencer just smiled at him.

"It's best to just let Tala do his thing, he usually does what Tala says, heh if Tala kicked him up the ass Kai would probably thank him and ask for another."

Rei nodded against his will and took a seat on the couch, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Max looked over at him and put his arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry Rei, I'm sure it's just a phase."

Rei sighed again, "Yeah…lets hope so…Christ I feel so useless, I wish I knew what was going on inside his head."

Bryan chuckled slightly, "Wouldn't we all…but we can't so I guess we're going to have to work it out for ourselves."

Meanwhile…

Kai sat on his bed with his eyes focused on the wall, lost in his thoughts, that is until he heard someone pounding at the door.

"Kai! Open up!"

It was Tala, and his voice sounded quite angry.

Kai sighed, annoyed that he'd been brought back to reality and got up, he walked to the door and opened it and was greeted by a very serious looking red-head who's arm was raised and leaning against the door frame, supporting his weight.

Kai crossed his arms, "What is it?" he asked bluntly, he wasn't in the mood for chitchat at the minute.

"Going back to old methods eh Kai?" Tala asked in a monotone voice.

"What are you on about?" Kai asked, already annoyed.

"You're unbelievable! After everything that's happened, after everything we've said to you, you still can't accept that you might need help from others."

Kai growled.

"I'm not in the mood for this Tala! I don't know what your problem is but tell it to someone who cares! Now leave me alone!" he said as he attempted to shut the door on him, but Tala slammed his hand into the door and forced it back.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Tala said viciously.

Kai was taken aback, but didn't let it show.

"What the hell is it you want from me!" Kai shouted, "I do these bullshit sessions with Chuckles out there! I'm taking these god-awful pills that make me feel just plain sick, I'm going to see my fuck-wit grandfather and you're saying I'm not accepting help?"

Tala frowned and yelled back.

"You're only doing those things because you have to! If you had it your way you'd still have all those things that are hurting you locked in your mind! You only talk to Flynn because you have to, you only take those pills because you have to and you're only seeing your grandfather to yell at him! What good will that do Kai?" he asked.

"It will give me the chance to tell him everything I've always wanted to say! Hopefully he'll be dead soon so at least I will know I said what I wanted to when I had the chance!"

Tala sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Kai…What's going on with you? I wish I could understand! I-"

"DON'T! Just don't Tala! See this is the one main thing I hate about all this! Everyone pitying me and thinking I can't handle things myself, that I'm made of glass and need constant care!"

"That's because you do Kai!" Tala yelled, "You may not like it, but the fact of the matter is that you're ill, very ill! It only takes a little upset to make you feel suicidal Kai, I know it's not your fault but you cannot get better on your own! What is it about that that's so hard to understand?"

"I AM NOT ILL!" Kai shouted, "Sure! Maybe I've got a few things on my plate and yes, I'm finding it a little difficult to deal with them, but that does NOT make me a nutcase! And what a load of bull about feeling suicidal over a small upset! Don't be so dramatic!"

Tala frowned and growled.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? No wonder you're not making any progress, you still can't accept that you are infact sick! You're not well Kai, but it doesn't make you a nutcase! You just need a little help, but you'll only get better if you accept it! And ok, I exaggerated about only little upsets, but it still doesn't take a lot!"

Kai stayed silent, thinking of a reply, he was getting sick of the whole situation.

Tala sighed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him, "I'm sorry Kai, I shouldn't yell at you…it must be hard enough…but I'm not prepared to let you put that barrier between us up again Kai…I won't let you…"

Kai was breathing more deeply, "But why not…? I'm happier that way…."

Tala pulled his head up to look Kai in the face, "How can you be happier? You just bury your emotions, you don't feel anything, no love, no happiness, no nothing and you just run away from reality…"

"What's wrong with running away from reality when it hurts so much?" he asked in a sad voice.

Tala didn't really know how to answer that.

"Well…burying your emotions is what got you into this mess in the first place…if you learn to deal with your emotions then life will be a lot easier for you…" he explained to his pained friend.

"Tala…?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when I said I was only going to see Voltaire to yell at him…?"

"Yeah…?" Tala said, wondering what was going to come next.

"…I lied, well sort of, I want to tell him what I think of him, but there are also a few things that need to be answered…"

"I thought as much." Tala replied, "but like you say, it's an opportunity…and like Flynn says it'll probably give you some closure."

Kai nodded, "Maybe you're right…" he sighed, "But I don't know if I'll be able to do it…I mean it's been so long…"

"I know…" Tala said sympathetically, "But he can't do anything to you, you can get up and walk out when you've had enough and there'll be guards in there with you, so there's no need to worry…"

Kai nodded.

Tala looked at him, "Soooo you'll take down the barrier? You'll help yourself get better? You won't shut us out?" he asked hopefully.

Kai nodded, "I'll try…but old habits die hard…" Kai answered.

The two friends walked out the bedroom and back into the living room where the others were sitting and talking among themselves, but there was a silence as the two walked in.

Tala smiled, "Don't mind us!" he joked before leading Kai over to the two remaining free spaces on the couch.

Flynn, who was previously chatting to Dr. Myers turned to Kai, Kai knew something unpleasant was about to be said and braced himself.

"So Kai, you're still happy about seeing your grandfather?"

"Yes." Kai replied quickly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Good, well then I will pick you up at midday tomorrow, feel free to bring people with you, although before I go I'd like to run through a few things with you."

"Hn." Kai answered.

"Ok, well it's only you that's allowed to go in the room, you can't take Rei or anyone in I'm afraid, hospital policy for this kind of situation, but there will be two hospital guards in there with you just incase."

"Ok." Kai answered quietly.

"Remember if you feel like it's too much or that you've had enough you can get up and leave at any time, there's no set time or anything."

"Good…" Kai said, wanting the conversation to finish.

Flynn nodded, feeling a little awkward with Kai's lack of response, "Well then, I'll be leaving now, I'll speak to you tomorrow Kai!"

They all said goodbye and watched him leave.

Next Morning 

9am and Kai was still in bed, not asleep, just lying there.

Rei had been up since 7am, he thought it was best to leave his boyfriend alone for a while, he'd been up several times in the night either throwing up or being awoken from horrible dreams.

He walked in the room and smiled at Kai, he walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it, "Morning, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Kai slowly turned his head to look at him, "…I've been better." He replied quietly.

Rei sighed, he couldn't think of anything useful to say so he just lay down next to him and cuddled him.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Rei asked.

"Can you wave a magic wand and make all this go away? All this hurting?" Kai asked with a shaky voice.

Rei held Kai tighter.

"I'm sorry Kai…I really wish I could, I'd give anything to make you happy again."

"Thank you Rei…but don't forget you do make me happy…it's just everything else that brings me down."

Rei leant up and kissed his troubled boyfriend tenderly on the lips.

"Well, today may be hard for you Kai, but it's a chance to start moving on and being happy, and I'm behind you one-hundred percent, so is everyone else."

"Thank you." Kai said again as a stray tear fell down his porcelain face.

"No problem…now come on Kai, it's time to get out of bed, before you know it, this will all be over!" he said while wiping the tear away.

"I hope you're right Rei." Kai replied before lifting himself out of the bed and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Rei watched him go before standing up off the bed and walking out the room, leaving Kai in peace.

He walked into the kitchen where the others were all sitting and eating their breakfast.

"Morning Rei!" Max said cheerfully, but his tone of voice dropped down to sound more serious, "How's Kai this morning?" he asked concerned.

"Scared I think." Rei replied, "I don't even he knows what's going on in that head of his…I don't think he knows how he feels."

"Poor Kai…" Max said sadly, "I heard him scream a few times last night, I assumed he was dreaming."

Rei sighed, "Yeah, he didn't get much sleep, he threw up a few times last night too, I think this is going to be harder for him then we thought."

Tyson swallowed a large amount of food before speaking, "Well we all knew it would be hard, but at the end of it he'll have benefited even if it isn't obvious at first, all we can do is be there for him when he comes out."

Rei sat down at the kitchen table and slumped his head into his hand, holding it up, "You're right…I just hate the fact that he has to suffer so much more before he can get better, it's so unfair."

"Well, life is unfair, we learnt that from what Kai's told us already." Tyson said sadly.

They talked for a while and before they knew it, it was 11am, one hour before Kai had to go and face his grandfather.

They heard a knock on the door and Rei ran to answer it, as he suspected it was Tala and the others.

"Morning guys!" Rei greeted.

"Morning Rei." Tala replied, "We came to wish Kai luck, how is he?" he asked with deep concern.

"Not so good, this is really tough on him." Rei answered honestly.

He invited them in and waited for Kai to come out, it didn't take long for him to appear and he looked awful.

His eyes were red from crying and he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Hey guys." Kai greeted quietly.

"Hey Kai." They all said gently.

Kai slumped into the nearest space on the couch; he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Can I get you some breakfast Kai? Or coffee or something?" Rei asked kindly.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Kai answered, giving Rei a small smile of gratitude.

Tala looked at the clock, it was 11:30am already, only half an hour to go, he felt nervous himself, he couldn't help but worry what effect this meeting would have on Kai.

"Guys...?" Kai asked almost silently, they all looked up and Kai took it as his cue to continue.

"When I go to the hospital…I mean…I don't want to be alone…can someone come with me? Please?" he begged.

"Of course." Rei answered, "Infact why don't we all go? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, would you want that Kai?"

Kai nodded and wiped his brimming tears away before he got over emotional.

"Hey I have an idea!" Max exclaimed, "Why don't we do something when we get back? Something fun!" he asked.

"Not a bad idea Max!" Spencer agreed, "Might help you take your mind off it Kai! It'll be a laugh!"

Kai smiled, "sure…I don't see why not, but lets see how it goes first, yeah?"

They all understood and nodded, knowing Kai he probably wouldn't be in the mood for going anywhere or doing anything, which was fair enough.

There was another knock at the door, Max got up and went to answer it; he was greeted by two adult men.

"Morning Max!" came the voice of a cheerful old man.

"Morning Mr. D! Morning Flynn!" Max replied politely.

"We're here to pick up Kai! How is he?" he whispered incase Kai was in hearing distance.

"Not so good…" Max whispered back, "He's pretty freaked out about it!"

"Well, that can only be expected…" Mr. Dickinson said understandingly, "May we come in?"

"Of course!" Max said before stepping aside and letting the two men in.

The three of them entered the living room and saw a familiar sea of faces.

"Morning all!" The two men greeted.

The others all replied simultaneously before the conversation moved towards Kai.

"Ok Kai? How are you today?" Flynn asked.

"Well enough." Kai replied.

"Good, well we'd better be leaving, have you decided who you want to come with you?"

Tala interrupted.

"We've decided that we'd all like to be there for him if that's alright." He explained.

Flynn chuckled, "I thought as much, Mr. Dickinson hired a mini bus for the day incase this happened, lucky we did huh?"

They all smiled and prepared to leave and within minutes they were buckled up in the mini bus and ready to go.

Kai sat at the back, next to the window and naturally Rei sat beside him, he squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"You ok sweetie?"

"…I'll be ok." Kai replied, not taking his eyes away from the window.

They had been in the bus for half an hour, and Kai's nerves were beginning to get out of control, it wasn't long before he began to panic.

Rei noticed Kai was breathing funny; he looked over to him and saw he was practically vibrating and sweating.

"Oh my god, Kai are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Stop the bus…" Kai replied.

"Kai, come on, calm down don't give up after coming so far!" Rei tried to reason.

Kai couldn't take it, he stood up in his seat, "Stop the bus!" He shouted.

They all turned round and saw a very panicked Kai.

"What's wrong Kai?" Flynn asked.

"I SAID STOP THE BUS!" Kai yelled louder.

Flynn walked up to the driver, "Can we pull over please?"

Within seconds the bus pulled over and Kai ran down the aisle and banged on the door, "Open the door!" he demanded, the bus driver complied and the doors opened, Kai jumped out, fell to his knees and vomited.

Flynn ran out after him and knelt down beside him.

"Are you sure you're ok Kai?" he asked.

"No!" Kai exclaimed in a scared voice, "I can't do it! I want to go home!" he said as he broke down and let tears fall down his face, he sat back and resumed shaking and breathing erratically.

Flynn rubbed his back, "Ok Kai, just calm down, I'll be right back." He said before running back onto the bus and walked quickly back to his seat near the front, he reached for his bag and opened it, he began fumbling around and took out a pack of pills, a small bottle of water and a brown bag.

He quickly went back outside and sat back down next to Kai, he handed him the brown bag.

"Ok, just breathe into this, it's not a lot but it's all I got."

Kai did as he was told and watched Flynn as he opened the box of pills and popped two of them into his hands.

"Ok, now take these with some water." He instructed gently, holding them out to him.

"What…are they?" Kai asked.

"They're just some pills to calm you down a bit."

Kai held out his shaking hand and Flynn dropped them into his, Kai threw them into his mouth and reached for the water Flynn had offered him.

"Good lad, now lets get back on the bus, we'll wait a few minutes for you to calm yourself down ok?"

Kai nodded and Flynn helped him up and led him back onto the bus.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Rei asked frantically.

Kai walked towards him, "No! I want to go home! I can't do it! Please turn the bus around!" Kai begged.

Rei threw his arms round him.

"Come on Kai, don't give up, I know it's hard but we all know you can do it! Do this for yourself, please!"

Kai buried his head into Rei's shoulder and cried, "I don't want to!" came the muffled reply.

"Kai please…don't let yourself down, we're all here to support you, we'll help you get through it! And you don't have to be in with him long! We'll be just outside!"

After a few minutes, Rei had finally persuaded Kai to carry on, they set back off and after another twenty minutes they arrived.

They all stepped off the bus and looked up at the building, it was a large, white, two-story building that almost looked like a mansion, there were windows everywhere and above the entrance stood large metal letters spelling out, 'Leros Mental Asylum'.

Kai stared at those letters as if they were some sort of beast that was ready to attack.

He felt Rei touch his arm and he spun round to face him.

"Come on Kai…let's get this over with…"

Kai nodded and they all began to walk towards the entrance.

Kai shuddered.

"_This is it…" _he thought, "_No turning back…I have to face him…I have to face the truth…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished!

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if this was a little rusty, I've had writers block for ages so this was fresh from my head!

Please read and review! I would like about 7 reviews, but as I said on my other story, I would only like reviews that are more than one or two words! Hehe I can't really improve my writing if the reviews only say "good" or something! -

So that's 7 reviews with a comment for an update please! Thankies! I'll update a lot sooner I promise! And I think you might like my next chapter!

Thank you! Love you all!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Unpleasant Surprises

HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! Jesus! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated!

First, I have to apologize for the HUGE delay; you see I started college in September and it's been mayhem since the word go! So much work and traveling I hardly have time to breathe!

But, I'm here now, so it's all good! Hopefully my next chapter won't take so long.

Right, well that's that out the way…I should really just get on with it so here you go!

Again, thanks so much to all reviewers! Much appreciated! -

- Flashback.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x - x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 28 – Unpleasant Surprises 

Kai shuddered.

"_This is it…" _he thought, "_No turning back…I have to face him…I have to face the truth…"_

The group walked through the large automatic doors and were lead through to the reception area, though they were greeted by pure white surroundings, it held an awfully uncomfortable atmosphere, mainly because the beady stare of the young receptionist watched their every move like a hawk

Kai looked around nervously, he didn't know what to do, and at that moment he was feeling every unpleasant emotion known.

Flynn turned to them, "Ok boys, if you just take a seat there and I'll go sort this out…"

They all sat down and watched as he talked casually with the receptionist and before long the receptionist picked up a phone and began talking into it, as soon as she hung up she looked back to Flynn and pointed at the double-doors that were standing near where the boys sat.

Flynn smiled at the women and walked back to the boys.

"Ok Kai, they're ready for you now, it's just down the corridor but I'll walk you down there, I'll give you a few minutes ok?"

Kai nodded and Rei gently took hold of his hand, Kai's instant reaction was to tighten his grip, which hurt Rei a little but he let it pass, as he knew Kai needed his support.

"It'll be ok Kai…" he whispered to him.

"…I want to go home." Kai responded, he felt sick and tried to stop the urge of running away.

"I know…" Rei replied, "But it'll all be over before you know it, and you'll feel so proud of yourself when you come out, we'll all be proud."

Kai stared at him after those words, Rei began to worry that he'd said something wrong, "Kai…you ok?" he asked.

Kai looked up to Flynn, "Lets get this over with…" he said in a blunt voice before standing up and walking towards the door, he didn't even look back at the others.

They watched the pair go, and watched the door slowly shut behind them.

"…So…this is it…" Spencer stated as the door closed.

"Yeah, lets just hope it goes alright and that that asshole doesn't upset him." Tala replied.

Rei sighed, "Don't you think that's kind of unavoidable? No matter what is said in there, he's still going to be quite upset by it."

"True…" Tala said, "But if it's just general chit-chat then it will be a lot easier to deal with, I just hope that's all it is…"

"Well…" Ian interrupted, "We won't know until it's over so lets not worry, for Kai's sake."

Kai's P.O.V

What am I doing here? Why did I agree to see him when I swore I'd have nothing to do with him ever again?

I can't breathe, I feel like I'm suffocating, like I'm a child all over again.

This place is freaking me out…nothing but white everywhere…I can hear screams and cries…will I end up in here one day? Like him?

Oh, what does he want me for? He hates me, I hate him…what possible reason is there for him to _want_ to see me…

Christ I feel sick, I thought he was gone but now he's back, will I ever be free from him? I hope, and pray that this is the last I'll ever here from him…

Normal P.O.V 

The two men stopped outside a door, of course, a white door.

Kai froze, he knew who was standing behind that door, and he knew once that door had opened; other doors in his mind would also open and let out painful memories and secrets that he'd tried to get rid of.

"You ready Kai?" Flynn asked.

"No." Kai replied, "But I never will be so lets just get this over with."

Flynn sighed, "The receptionist said I could be present, would you like that?"

Kai nodded, "I was going to ask if you could come in…I don't want to be alone…"

Flynn smiled, "You wouldn't be left alone there with him, there are 2 guards there as well, but I asked to be present and they agreed it would be a good idea."

Kai stayed silent and stared at the door in front of him.

"…Shall we go in?" Flynn asked him, Kai merely nodded.

Flynn pushed the door open and the two of them walked in.

Kai looked in the room; it was again, pure white with a medium-sized table in the middle, a chair on either side, one of which was already taken, two large guards stood behind the figure.

Kai could hardly recognize him, no longer was there long gray hair, but short, spiky, dull hair, familiar cold brown eyes were now even colder and a once stern face with a powerful expression now just looked tired and weak.

Instead of dark robes, he wore pale green pajamas; in short he looked completely different.

The old man looked up from the table and a large smile grew on his face.

"Kai! Oh thank god, thank god, I've been waiting for you for so long…"

Kai couldn't even look him in the face; he stared at the floor.

"Just tell me what it is you want so I can go…"

The smile on the old mans face fell.

"Please Kai…don't be that way…" he begged.

"How do you expect me to be? Do you really think I'm going to run in here and say how much I've missed you? Like you're a normal grandfather?"

Voltaire shook his head, "No…I just want to make things right…before it's too late."

Kai frowned, "It IS too late…nothing you say will change what you did to me."

One of the guards spoke out, "If you would take a seat son." He nodded at the empty seat opposite Voltaire.

Kai reluctantly sat down; resisting the urges he had to run away or to beat the old man senseless.

"So what is it? Why did you ask for me?"

"…I wanted to explain a few things…"

"Well go ahead…I can't wait to hear it."

"…Kai please…do you not want to make things right between us before I'm gone?"

Kai chuckled slightly, "Not really, and first things first, I hate you…I can't wait until you're gone, that way I don't have to feel sick at the thought of you breathing…"

Kai could see that what he had said hurt his grandfather; it felt good.

"…That's not fair Kai…I hurt you, I know I did…but it doesn't mean I don't care about you…"

Kai snorted, "Yeah, you really showed it…"

"I made some horrible mistakes Kai! I'm only human! I was trying to help you…but I was wrong…"

"That's bull…"

"Kai…I swear I never meant to hurt you…I thought I was helping you become a success, Boris told me all those things would guarantee you'd become a champion…it was hard on you I know but I thought I was doing the best thing I could…"

Kai felt himself begin to shake.

"…You killed a good friend of mine and lied to his parents because I let him beat me so he could stay at the abbey…you beat me constantly, you starved me, wouldn't let me sleep, injected me with god only knows what…. the list goes on, but do you really expect me to believe you did all that to me in my best interests?"

Voltaire sighed, "I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth…"

Kai shook his head, "I don't know what I'm doing here…I knew you'd try and feed me a pack of lies."

"I'M NOT LYING!" Voltaire shouted desperately, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am and beg forgiveness…you're all I have Kai! I had to tell you the truth…"

Kai remained silent.

"…There are a few things I need to tell you…" Voltaire started, "It's only fair that you know, even if it means you'll despise me even more."

Kai looked up, "Go on."

"…First of all, I wasn't actually the leader of Biovolt…Boris was…"

Kai was confused. "Why the hell would you both pretend?"

Voltaire rubbed his eyes, "In truth we sort of exchanged roles, he was the founder, he had been planning Biovolt and the plans within it since before you were born, we met each other when you were two years old, after some months, he confided in me with these plans and naturally I was interested, he then told me he would need a perfect 'soldier' for his plans to work, to lead his army of bladers…as your parents were both talented beyond words I mentioned them and the fact that they had you…he became fascinated by you, he wanted to know all about you and your parent's background, the more I told him the more interested he was…eventually he told me you were exactly what he was looking for, a small child with an amazing natural ability, a child that we could mould into a fearless warrior, a success…at first I declined his idea, after all you are my only grandson...but then he kept pushing me and eventually he managed to persuade me that it would be the chance of a lifetime for you."

Kai felt like pieces of him were being ripped apart as he listened, painful questions and answers were beginning to unfold, but he stayed quiet and let the old man speak.

"…I put the idea to your parents…they declined straight away, they weren't going to give you up…Boris and I remained patient and tried to persuade them, but the answer was always no, eventually I became more determined than Boris, for years we planned and planned until it was fool-proof, I became obsessed with the idea, with the success of Biovolt, everything, it became my dream, nothing else mattered to me…but…finally Boris became tired of waiting for your parents to give you to us voluntarily, you were getting older and time was running out…so he said…"

Kai felt himself freeze, he had a feeling he was not going to like what was coming next.

Flynn stood at the back of the room, he couldn't help but feel hatred towards that man, after all he was the core reason why Kai was the way he was…and he knew something was about to be said that would damage him further.

"…Said what?" Kai asked, although he didn't want to know what was coming next, he looked up from the table to look his grandfather in the face, he saw the old mans eyes water and tears fall from his face.

"He said we had to take more drastic measures to get you…at first he tried to bribe me, saying if I did it I would become the head of the entire operation, but I said no…he then threatened to hurt you if I did not…Kai…I'm so sorry…all this time…I'm the one that killed your parents."

Flynn felt air catch in his throat.

Kai felt his heart break; his emotions began to loose control, tears rolled down his cheek uncontrollably.

"…You're lying…" he whispered bitterly.

Voltaire turned to the two guards, "Give it to him…"

One of the guards stepped forward and presented Kai with an object wrapped in a crimson cloth.

"…Look inside." Voltaire instructed him.

Kai's heart beat faster; he placed his shaking hands on the cloth and slowly unwrapped the object and gazed at it with petrified eyes.

A pure white mask.

"Of course he will be a world champion, he's coming with me." Came a sly voice from an adult man. Kai and his parents turned around to greet an older man, which wore a dark, hooded cloak and a mask, which hid his face.

Kai let out a scream and jumped out of his seat and away from the table.

Voltaire watched him, "Kai…I'm so sorry."

Kai looked up at him, pure hate and anger burning in his eyes.

"…You…_BASTARD!_" he shrieked, he lunged forward at the old man and lashed out as hard as he could, screaming obscenities, with every hit he saw images flash in front of his eyes of that day, the only thing he wanted to do was to kill him.

Before he could cause the old man any real pain, the two guards came to restrain him, Kai struggled against them and continued to scream at the top of his voice.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD OLD MAN! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN YOU FUCKING SICK PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, YOU HEAR ME?"

He looked down at his grandfather now lying on the floor weeping hard.

The two guards finally got a proper hold on the hysterical teen and pulled him out of the room and into the corridor.

Flynn ran out of the room to join them, he looked at the two guards struggling to restrain him.

"I'll take over from here, you go back and deal with _him_." He shouted, as not much could be heard over Kai's screams and cries.

Before the guards let go of him, the door at the end of the corridor burst open and a large group of people ran through.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Rei asked hysterically at the sight of his lover going berserk.

"Not now Rei..." Flynn interrupted; he then turned to Kai.

"Kai! Kai, come on, calm yourself…come on lets get you home…"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I DO THE SAME TO HIM AS HE DID TO THEM!"

"Come on Kai…he's not worth it…" Flynn said as he struggled to pull the young boy away.

Kai eventually stopped screaming and fell into Flynn's arms and cried hysterically.

"…He did it, he did it…all along it was _him._"

"…Lets get you home…" Flynn said gently as he smoothed Kai's hair, trying to comfort him.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Tyson asked, as he watched his friend break down with wide-eyes.

"It was him! He was the one that did it…" Kai said, but he was crying too much for the others to understand.

"What was that?" Tyson pressed.

"HE MURDERED MY MUM AND DAD!" Kai screamed.

His voice echoed down the corridor, and then there was silence.

Kai continued to scream, "HE KILLED HIS DAUGHTER, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER! BECAUSE THEY WANTED ME! HE HACKED HIS DAUGHTER TO PIECES! HE STABBED MY FATHER…._ NO REMORSE…_"

"…Oh my god Kai…" was all that was said.

Several hours passed, they had been home for five hours and Kai had locked himself in the bedroom as soon as he got home.

The others sat in the living room; there was only silence.

Hardly anything had been said since they found out what had happened, mainly to be considerate towards Kai, but also because they couldn't find any words to say.

Tala looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Maybe I should go and check on him, he shouldn't be on his own…"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Max stated, "Kai's always been a private person, maybe we should just leave him be."

"Yeah and look where it's got him Max…he's too private and that's why he's in this mess!" Rei replied bluntly.

Tala stood up, "I'll go see him, you coming too Rei?"

Rei nodded and also stood up, the two walked towards the bedroom door.

"Tala…what can we possibly say?"

"…Nothing, we just need to be there for him."

Tala was about to knock on the door when he heard Kai's voice; he was speaking to someone.

He looked at Rei and he received a look from the young Chinese boy that told him he heard it too, he slowly opened the door and the two stepped in.

They saw the door to the balcony was open, and saw the several tiny flickers of light; they crept silently towards the doorway to see what Kai was doing.

He was leaning over the stone barrier of the balcony, candles were placed along it and the flames glowed brightly in the dark.

Kai looked up at the stars and the brilliant moon.

"…I never really got the chance to mourn your deaths…I wasn't allowed…and for a while I refused to believe you were gone anyway…I just hoped it was all a horrible dream and that I'd wake up any second and you would both be there…but I never woke up…after all it wasn't a dream…"

He stopped for a minute; his emotions were getting too strong after a few seconds he had composed himself again and looked back up to the sky.

"How could I not have known? All these years I've been living with your murderer, calling him 'grandfather'…doing everything he wished…all this time I hadn't a clue who it was who took you from me…I'm so sorry…I should have known…and I'm sorry that you're no longer alive because of me…but I swear to god that your deaths will be avenged…he'll pay…I'll make damn sure of that…I don't know how but I will…"

He stopped again and wept to himself, unaware that he had company.

Tala thought it was time their presence was known "…Kai?".

Kai spun round and saw Tala and Rei, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…" Rei answered.

"We just came to offer you support…to listen to you, anything."

Kai cried a little more, "I don't know where to start…" he answered honestly.

Rei walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him; "well lets go inside and just take it from there…"

Kai nodded, "Yeah…you two go I'll be there in a second…"

They both nodded and walked inside.

Kai watched them go before turning back to the barrier and gazed at the glittering stars.

"…Night mom, night dad…" he said softly before blowing out the candles and walking inside, closing the door behind him.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Fin!

Urgh, I struggled with that, it's been so long since I even thought about this story; it's really hard to pick up where you left off.

Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, I know you were all probably expecting something amazing but…you got this instead! Forgive me if it's not what you expected!

Anyway, FINALLY I've updated something so that's my achievement for the day! GO ME! WOOOOOOOOO!

Please review! I know some people don't like this but I'm asking for 7 reviews, I know people say hardly anyone has time to review and stuff, my answer is that if they have enough time to read the damn chapter surely they can spare a minute to write a few things! But if you don't want to then fine by me! -

Ahhhh 2am, must go! I need my beauty sleep….lots of it…

Thanks again! Love you all!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Making Things Worse

WA? HEY! MY GOD! It's been 7 months since I did anything to this! SEVEN MONTHS! I'm SO sorry! I've had a complete life-change since I started college, work work work! Up at 6am home at 6pm, more homework yucky boy troubles (Don't you hate wankerfied blokes?) the list goes on, the point is I'M SORRY!

Huge thanks to Alas who reviewed and made me realize just how long it's been! It doesn't feel so damn long! THANK YOU MATE!

Another huge thanks to people who reviewed and have been reviewing since the beginning! Means a lot people! LOVE YOU!

And also a HUGE HUGGIE FOR MY WONDERFUL BETA! LOVE YOU EM!

OK! OK! STORY TIME PEOPLE! Please remember to review…if I have any readers left!

$$$$$$$$ Flashback!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 29 – Making things Harder.

Tala and Rei waited in the warm bedroom, waiting for Kai to come inside.

"…What are we gonna say to him?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, let him do the talking." Tala answered quickly as he heard him come in.

Kai smiled softly to them both and sat on the bed next to them.

"You don't have to do this you know, I'm ok." He stated gently.

"We know we don't, but we want to, and you can't tell us you're ok…" Rei said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, really I am, I finally know who did it and I can move on…sure I'm angry as hell and I will get him back but I'm not gonna sit around and mope about it." he explained as he casually lay back on the bed.

Tala and Rei looked at each other, "What do you mean 'get him back'?" Tala asked.

"Oh he'll pay for it, I haven't figured out how yet but I'll find a way…" Kai stated in sheer determination.

Rei sighed, "Well don't think up any farfetched, stupid plans that'll end up with you going to jail or worse ok?"

Kai snorted, "I'm not that stupid Rei…"

The other two couldn't help but think that given the circumstances, he was acting a little weird…they expected him to be in pieces by now, as horrible as they felt for thinking it.

Kai smirked to himself, "Would you both stop worrying? It's all good, and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get some sleep…"

Tala nodded and did as he was told; he got up and left, leaving the two alone together.

Rei glanced over to him, "…sorry to push Kai, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Kai sighed, "For the last time no I don't, so will you drop it please? Lets get some sleep…it's late."

"Ok…" Rei replied before finding his pajamas and lying down next to Kai, and finding himself falling asleep in minutes.

Kai on the other hand, had a harder time getting to sleep, he lay awake unable to get his head around everything.

He'd known from a young age that his Grandfather was capable of terrible things, but never for a second did he ever suspect that he would be able to slaughter his only child and son-in-law just so he could get…

"…Me..." Kai whispered to himself as he felt a large wave of sickness plague his stomach.

Among the sickness, he felt immense guilt and shame, he had felt this many times before, he felt he had himself to blame for his parent's death.

"Why didn't you just let them have me…at least I would have had you in the end…was I really worth dying for?"

Once again, his view of the dark room became blurred as the evidence of his emotions and released memories seeped down his face.

"_Why can't I get a hold of myself? Why can't I just let it go…I want them back but they've been gone for years…I know who did it now so why can't I just move on and get on with my life…there must be something to make all this fear and hurt disappear…"_

As that thought came into his head, another memory opened up.

He sat there alone; the six-year-old was dripping wet, cold, hungry and scared.

_Curiously he looked around the building in awe as the atmosphere of the place wrapped its protective arms around the afraid child._

_His large red eyes sparkled as light seeped in through amazing painted windows and gazed across the mysterious works of art and sculptures._

_He jumped to his feet as he heard a heavy door open, and turned round to see a tall man in robes._

"…_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just it's really raining and cold…and I can't go home…I didn't know where to go!" the little boy cried._

_The man walked forward and knelt beside him, revealing a kind face._

"_You poor thing! You're soaked! And don't be sorry son…this is God's house, anyone is welcome…now why can't you go home?"_

"_Because they want to kill me…" Kai cried._

"_Who would want to kill a boy like you?" the man asked._

"_My grandfather and his friend sir…" he replied in a sad voice._

"_And why?"_

"_Because they say I'm bad and no-good…"_

_The man smiled sympathetically, "Well, you know…and I know that that just isn't true."_

"_How do you know?" the young boy asked as he wiped his tears away with back of his hand._

"_Oh I know, I can tell what people are like when I see them."_

_Kai stayed quiet, not wanting to say any more._

"_You're scared of them aren't you child?" he asked in a voice of genuine care, he nodded his head._

_The man reached behind his head and lifted them over his head as he took hold of his rosary before placing it gently around the crying child's neck._

_Kai looked up at him, puzzled._

"_Whenever you feel scared or alone or anything bad, this will make you feel better and protect you."_

"_Thank you…but how does a necklace help me?"_

_The kind man found the child amusing and laughed gently, "It's not a necklace child, it's a rosary, it's very special! When you feel bad, say your Hail Mary's and it'll make you feel safe, and if it doesn't work then at least remember there is always someone watching you, Angels and people you know that are in heaven."_

_Kai instantly thought of his parents and felt safer with the idea that they were watching him._

_Kai smiled through his watery eyes, "Thank you sir…"_

"_Please, call me Father Savichevo…or just Father will do."_

"_Ok Father…"_

_The priest smiled and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Now I think it's time for you to go home, I'm sure they won't be angry when you get home…seeing a little boy on his own is always a worry."_

Unfortunately he was wrong…Boris found him while he was walking back and dragged him home, they were angry and nearly did kill him that night for running away.

But Kai remembered what the man had said went back there a few weeks later once he'd recovered to find him again, Father Savichevo made him feel like there was hope, only to have this shattered when he was informed that he had died suddenly of a heart attack only days before.

Kai still hadn't forgotten him, and took that rosary with him everywhere, he decided to respect Savichevo by at least keeping what was given to him by the man that kept him sane through childhood after a mere few minutes with him.

Kai came out of his memories and looked over at Rei, who was sound asleep.

He smiled slightly and wished he could be more like him, in his eyes the sleeping boy next to him was his salvation, there wasn't anything that Rei couldn't sooth, even if it was only a little.

He carefully crept out of the bed and tiptoed to the small lock up box he kept in their room, quietly unlocked it and pulled out the beads before leaving Rei to sleep alone.

He wandered through the darkness of the halls and sat in the now deserted sofa and gently fondled the beads with his fingers.

"Hail Mary full of grace, the Lord is with thee…sure he is…that's why I've had all this crap to deal with since I can remember…that's why my own grandfather stole my mother and father just to have me beyblade for him…yeah I can really sense God's presence…"

"I never had you down as the religious type!" an overly familiar voice said behind him.

"I'm not Tyson…no way in hell…they used to make us go to church…" Kai answered.

"Then what's with the beads?" Tyson asked casually as he slumped into the empty space next to Kai, careful not to spill the glass of water in his hand.

Kai sighed, "Its funny…I don't believe in God at all…but this little rosary gave me so much hope as I grew up…the man who gave it to me was the first person to make me believe there were still some good people in the world…he gave me this the first time I met him…unfortunately it was the last too, he died when I went to visit the second time."

Tyson sighed, "That's harsh…but at least you did meet him."

"Oh I know…I just don't know why these things keep happening to me, you know? What did I do?"

Tyson rubbed his back supportively, which made Kai relax slightly, "Life's unfair…more so to some than others."

"I know but this much! There's only so much more I can take!"

Tyson shrugged, "Just got to carry on being strong and with the hope that it'll get better and make use of the people wanting to help make it easier."

Kai clasped onto the beads tighter, "yeah…its just not so easy and it doesn't change anything does it?"

"It does if you let it…" Tyson advised before rising, "well I only came out to get some water, if you wanna talk just come wake me up ok?"

"Thanks Tyson…but I'll be alright…"

Tyson squeezed his shoulder sympathetically before leaving down the dark hall from where he came, Kai watched him go before getting up and walking slowly towards the bathroom before locking the door and sitting on the floor.

"…_I guess the one good thing the Bible's taught me is 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth', at least I wouldn't get sent to hell for getting even…"_

He sat in that spot for a while and thought about everything and began to feel emotions he didn't want to feel, like the need to hurt himself.

He looked around before getting up and looking in the cupboards and finding what he was looking for, a small yet sharp pair of scissors that called out to him, he responded immediately by taking them in his hands and rolling down his gloves and combining metal with flesh and letting himself loose on his just healed skin, once he was satisfied he simply watched the red liquid fall down his arms before realizing if anyone found out things could get a whole lot worse…but it felt so much better when he did hurt himself, he felt like he was getting rid of a load of mental pain in exchange for physical…and to be honest he preferred physical to mental.

He lay down on the tiles of the bathroom floor and shivered, his bleeding arms now coming up in goose bumps from the cold.

He rested his head on the tiles and closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep and forget everything.

Luckily he was granted this small wish as he started to feel woozy from the blood loss from his arms and fell asleep.

Unfortunately by this time it was already 5am, a mere two hours later there was a bang on the door.

"Hey! Get out the bathroom! Some of us need to pee!" Tyson's voice complained as his fist banging on the door, hard.

Kai's eyes stung as they opened, he cursed at the object that woke him.

"KAI, COME ON!" Tyson yelled.

Kai suddenly remembered why he was in there in the first place and sat bolt upright, "Just a minute!" he shouted before standing up, turning on the taps of the wash basin and splashing water on the floor.

He quickly reached for some toilet tissue and mopped up the dried blood from the floor before flushing the evidence and rolling up his gloves.

"Done!" He said in an over exaggerated voice as he opened the door and walked out.

"THANK GOD!" Tyson cried as he ran in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kai sighed with relief as he walked off back to his room to find Rei sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Where have you been all night? I kept waking up and you weren't there!"

"…I just couldn't sleep so I sat in the kitchen." Kai lied.

Rei sighed, "Sweetie why didn't you wake me up? You could have talked to me!"

"Because I don't need to talk about it!" Kai snapped before quickly grabbing a change of clothes and stomping into their en-suite bathroom so he could change.

Rei sighed again, '_After everything and you still won't open up…how much damage do you have to do to yourself before you realize?' _he asked himself.

Kai returned after a few minutes with a fresh clothes, black tank top, black jeans and gloves that covered his forearms.

"…You ok honey?" Rei asked, seeming indifferent to Kai snapping at him.

"...Yeah...thanks…lets go eat…" he said softly as he took Rei's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tyson was singing in the shower before stepping out onto the fresh white towel he laid down.

"If I can, make it there! I'll make it, anywhere! It's up to you! New York, New York!" he sang as he dried himself off and dressed himself.

He checked himself over in the mirror and once he was happy turned and bent over to pick up the towel and frowned, there was a considerable amount of red on it.

"…Oh for gods sake…" He said to himself as he hunted around the room before finding what he was looking for behind the toilet, a pair of blood stained scissors.

"You idiot…" he muttered to himself as he turned and exited the bathroom, taking the towel and scissors to his own room before joining the others.

"Morning guys!" He said cheerily, and got the usual response from everyone, which was "Hey."

Tyson sat down with a large fake smile on his face, "Sorry for yelling at ya Kai, you just took so long in there! What were you doing? Sleeping?"

Kai stiffened, "washing Tyson, what else do you do in a bathroom?"

Tyson growled to himself, but kept his cheery appearance, "So, they new gloves Kai? Haven't seen those before."

"Uhhh no…had them a while…" Kai answered, feeling uneasy.

"Mind if I try them on?" Tyson asked as he smirked at him.

Kai felt nervous, wondering how he should answer, he couldn't say yes, but he couldn't say no without looking like an asshole or suspicious.

Thankfully there was a knock at the door and Kai shot out of his chair to answer it.

"Morning Kai!" came a male voice, it was Flynn.

"Oh…morning…. please, come in!" he said before inviting him inside.

Flynn smiled as he walked in, "Thanks, so how are you feeling today?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he shut the door, hating the feeling of being patronized. "Fine. Thank you…" he answered bluntly.

Flynn detected his bluntness, and frowned slightly but let it pass, "Ok…well do you want to get started?"

"With what? You're not supposed to be getting your clip-board out 'till tomorrow." Kai said tiredly.

"I know…but I spoke with Dr. Myers and he agrees that it'd be best if I came on a daily basis, just for a month or two."

Kai laughed slightly as the others came in to see what was going on, "Are you kidding? No, I'm sorry but I refuse to plan my life around you! Every day is just absurd!"

"Well…not when it's what you need." Flynn replied, "and I'm sorry but it's all been finalized, as Mr. Dickinson is legally your guardian and you're not 18 yet you have to comply."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU CUT ME SOME SLACK?"

"Because if I do I know what'll happen."

"And what will happen? You're a psychiatrist not a damn fortune teller!"

"Kai I've been doing this for years, you cut people in your state some slack, they cut themselves 'till they're dead!"

Tyson felt it he had to speak up, he knew Kai would hate him for it, but it was in his best interest.

"Flynn…I found something in the bathroom today when I went in after Kai."

Kai froze to the spot as Flynn turned.

"Which was?" Flynn asked calmly, Tyson quickly ran to his room and came back before presenting him with the scissors, the blood was easily noticeable.

Rei sighed and shook his head, "Oh Kai…"

Flynn looked the scissors over, "Now wait a minute, lets not jump to conclusions, did you use these on yourself Kai?"

Kai slowly shook his head, "…no…"

Flynn knew he was lying, "Then you won't mind if I take a look at your arms?" he said before taking a step forward.

Kai took a step back, "I don't want you touching me…"

To his total surprise, he felt someone grab him from behind, "Tough shit Kai…" Tyson replied before pushing him to the floor and trying to hold him down as the boy underneath him struggled.

"There ya go Flynn." He said to the young doctor, as he stepped forward and knelt down and gently began to roll down his glove.

Kai gave up, helpless against the two people restraining him.

Flynn ran his finger over the lacerations, "…so these magically appeared Kai?"

"Oh get lost!" he said as he hissed at the sting of Flynn touching the cuts.

Flynn felt terrible for what he was about to say, "You know…I don't think this counseling is having any affect, neither is the medication…I'm going to have to report this to Dr. Myers and the head of the psychiatry department and see if maybe an institution would be best for you…"

Kai's eyes widened, "WHAT? I HARDLY THINK THIS IS INSTITUTION WORTHY!" He screamed as he struggled.

Flynn sat up, "Not like you think…we don't mean straight jackets…it's similar to a rehabilitation place, you go there and are supervised and helped until the doctors agree you're mentally stable to be let out."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, "OH THIS IS JUST EXTREME! I'm NOT that bad!"

Flynn, "Well…yes you are, in my professional opinion one more knock could make you break, to prevent that happening I think it'd be best to get everything else sorted for good."

Kai started to cry, "I am not going to an institution…"

"Kai, you are becoming a danger to yourself…it's beyond your control…you've turned to handling every misfortune like this! You've been in hospital twice in one week for attempted suicide, your arms are raw…you don't know how to deal with things, this could really help you."

Kai managed to push Tyson off, "I SAID I'm NOT going! You can't make me!"

Flynn paused for a moment, "Actually…yes we can…."

Rei felt he needed to intervene now, "Come on Flynn! You can't honestly be considering putting him through that!"

"I'm considering anything that'll make a patient of mine better…" he answered firmly.

Kai growled, "BETTER? You've been planning this the whole time! It's only been a few weeks and you're already planning to put me away!"

Flynn sighed, "I haven't been planning anything, and you should have shown some progress by now…"

"I'm talking to you aren't I? I'm doing what you damn well want! Normally I'd tell ya where to shove it! I'd call that 'progress'!" Kai argued.

Flynn shook his head, "Those pills should have helped…are you taking them like you're meant to?" He asked.

Kai stiffened, "Of course!"

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Really? Where's the bottle then?"

Kai folded his arms, "Hn, why?"

"Because I have my doubts that you're taking them like you should."

Kai wondered how he could read him so easily, "…Oh fine! I haven't been taking them!"

"For gods sake Kai! Why not? Are you trying to make things worse?" Max intervened.

"I'm not letting these guys drug me up! What are they going to solve huh? Nothing! They might bring the effects down a little, but it won't help the cause!" He said before turning to Flynn again, "You shrinks are all the same! Think pills will make it all go away, and if it doesn't work out then stick them in a stupid institution thinking you're helping!"

Flynn still stood there, perfectly calm, "You know that's not true…but I'm gonna give you one more chance…start taking those pills and we'll review this in a few weeks."

Kai glared at him, "Hn…" was all he said before storming to his room and slamming the door.

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "Lot of anger in that one!"

Rei looked over, "Well no offence but you barging in here saying he has to do as you say or he'll go to an institution didn't really help…"

"I'm just doing my job Rei, and this is how we do things."

"So that's all he is to you? A job!" Rei snapped at him.

"No, I didn't say that, what I'm saying is that we have certain ways of dealing with people like Kai, and that's just how it goes."

Rei frowned, "I understand that, but you can't just go round threatening him!"

"So what do you want Rei? Giving him a slap on the wrist won't help snap him out of this! You have to be firm to get him to get a grip on this!"

Rei looked away, "…You're right…but please just lay off the threats, he's a stubborn guy and he'll only dig his heels in, plus if you want him to trust you then maybe stop making him think you're only gonna throw him in an institution."

Flynn smiled slightly, "I know you're worried Rei, but just let me do my job, ok? I promise I won't send him unless it's totally necessary." He explained before walking in the direction of Kai's room.

"Now if you'll excuse me…we still have a session!" he stated before knocking on the door and walking in anyway.

Kai was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, but when he heard the door open his eyes snapped open and he sat up, he growled when he saw who it was.

"Haven't you said enough for today, doc?" He said with a fake smile.

"Nope! We haven't even started yet…now are you going to make this easier or harder?"

Kai huffed and turned his head, "Fine…sit down…"

Flynn sat on the end of the bed, "So is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is! I don't want you as my doctor!"

Flynn was taken aback, "Why's that?"

"They say you're one of the best in the hospital? You're a joke! You've done shit all to help me! You came up with the really great idea of visiting my grandfather…" he said sarcastically, "And now that things aren't going your way you're just gonna toss me aside for someone else to deal with!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way…" Flynn started, "But right now the doctors agree I'm the best doctor to treat you, so that's what I'll do."

Kai remained silent, and Flynn carried on.

"So, why aren't you taking the medication?"

"Because they're useless and I'm not taking anything I don't have to…"

"Will you start taking them?"

"If you can honestly tell me they'll do something worth taking them for."

"They can…you want to feel better don't you?"

"Of course!" Kai snapped, "But I want it all to go away! Not do just delay it for a little while!"

Flynn moved so he was sitting a little closer to him, "Exactly, so while we're working on that we want to make you feel as good as possible so you can make this all go away."

Kai sighed, "I guess…"

Flynn smiled, "So you'll take them?"

"Yeah…" Kai answered quietly

"Promise? I'm trusting you on this…"

"I said I would didn't I?" Kai said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes...ok…well, I was going to talk to you about yesterday…so what made you go into the bathroom and do that to your arms?" he asked gently.

"…I don't know…" Kai answered.

"What did you feel at the time?"

"…Just felt this need to do it, I don't know why…"

"So you felt a sudden drive to hurt yourself physically." Flynn asked while writing something down.

"…I guess."

They continued to talk for a while before Flynn's watch started beeping.

"Well…time's up, I've got to go...but I'll bandage those cuts before I do, for my own peace of mind!" he said before going to find the bandages.

He came back with them and got to work on his arms.

"…I wish I could really understand what makes people do this."

Kai looked away, "I thought you had all the answers…"

Flynn laughed slightly, "Of course not! We don't know anything about the mind for solid fact! It's impossible to know!"

"So how the hell can you treat me then if you don't know for fact what it is you're meant to do!" Kai asked.

"We do what's proven to work…."

"Hm…reassuring…" Kai stated sarcastically.

Flynn smiled, "Well, until we find away to know for fact, this is the best we have! …Anyway, I've got to run, so speak to you tomorrow, same time!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Kai said quietly before watching him leave.

As he left, Rei came in.

"You alright?"

"Fine Rei, please don't start making a fuss…" he said while rubbing his eyes.

Rei frowned, "I wasn't going to, just wanted to see if you were alright…did Flynn say anything more about this institution?"

"No..." Kai answered bluntly, "I aint going…no way in hell…"

"Ok sweetie, that's great news!" Rei said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"If you don't mind Rei…" Kai said in a flat voice, "I'd like to be alone."

Rei rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, "Kai! I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, someone you can trust and rely on and you still won't open up to me or lean on me for support! Will you just make a damn effort to treat me like a boyfriend!"

Kai looked up at him, "...Don't talk to me like that! How dare you accuse me of not making an effort!" he exclaimed.

"Well sure, kissing me and sleeping with me is one thing, but a relationship is built up on so much more than that! You say you trust me but you won't open up to me at all!" Rei explained as he took a seat on the edge of Kai's bed.

"How can I trust someone who cheats on me?" Kai blurted out before realizing what he said and feeling his stomach getting queasy.

Rei stared at him in disbelief, "…how can you even bring that up? You said you'd forgiven me Kai! You can't just throw that at me whenever we argue!"

Kai sighed, "…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out."

Rei looked away from him, "You don't trust me…do you?"

Kai rubbed his arm, "I do…I just…I don't know, I don't feel comfortable telling you every little detail about things."

Rei sighed and rubbed Kai's knee, "I guess I can learn to deal with that…just promise me you'll try a little harder to open up."

"I will." Kai answered before sitting up and cuddling him, "I love you, ya know that right…?"

Rei smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah, I do, I love you too."

Kai pulled away from the hug and kissed him gently, Rei accepted and responded to it before pulling away and looking Kai in the eyes before kissing him back more passionately and pushing him back down onto the bed.

Kai didn't struggle, but simply obeyed Rei's lead and let him take control as he felt his fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He instantly felt his face flush.

"Rei…Tyson and Max are around…and it's only just noon…" he complained/groaned as Rei gently and teasingly kissed his neck to silence him.

"I know…" Rei said with a mischievous voice, "You'll just have to be quiet and control yourself now won't you?"

Kai moaned as Rei lifted up his shirt and teasingly went over his skin with his tongue before he lifted his head back up and pulled Kai's shirt off completely and straddled him.

Rei smirked smugly to himself as he rocked back on forth and felt how turned on Kai was as well as looking at Kai become more flustered.

"You like that?" Rei asked as he rocked a little faster, Kai simply writhed beneath him.

"Stop teasing and get back down here!" Kai demanded.

Rei shook his head, "My my, aren't we needy?" he asked sarcastically before leaning down and kissing him passionately while his fast hands worked on Kai's belt and zipper and quickly and effortlessly pulling them down, along with his boxers.

"Hey…what about you?" Kai said breathily as he felt Rei's hand traveling along his now naked body.

"I'll worry about me…you worry about you…" Rei answered as he gently caressed the silky skin on Kai's thighs before moving his hand to the middle and gently massaging the now very aroused Kai.

Kai let out a long throaty moan while rocking his pelvis against Rei's hand, the insides of his southern region burning with pleasure.

The sweet sounds broke the barriers of Rei's resistance, he stopped rubbing and speedily threw off his clothes before lying on top of his panting boyfriend and pinned the Russian's hands above his head before attacking his neck with sloppy yet sensual kisses.

"Oh Rei…" Kai moaned as he pulled his head back, giving Rei more to caress with his lips.

Rei smirked to himself, loving the fact that he had the ability to drive Kai wild and slowly moved his hands down his sides until he reached the bottom, gently pushing his legs further open before settling himself between his thighs.

Kai opened his wine coloured eyes to find brilliant amber irises, Rei smiled down at him.

"I love you…" He said sweetly before he positioned the tip of his penis at Kai's entrance.

Kai smiled softly back at him before wincing in pain as Rei pushed himself in him unprepared.

"Shhh…" Rei soothed as he kissed his forehead gently, "Tell me when the pain's gone…"

Kai nodded before steadying his breathing and waiting for it to fade and get used the feeling of Rei's impressive size being inside him.

"Ok…pain's gone." He said after a few minutes.

Rei steadied himself by placing his hands either side of Kai's head and moved slowly and gently in and out of Kai.

Kai felt uncomfortable for a few minutes before the deep, powerful yet small waves of intensity began to start it's journey through his body.

Kai moaned and mewed as he felt the feelings grow, Rei too was making sounds expressing just how good it felt, but loved seeing Kai under him and enjoying himself.

Rei decided to keep the slow pace, he wanted a more sensual experience this time, he wanted to prove to Kai that the sex wasn't just out of pure lust, but because he loved him, though he thrust with more force.

As he began to thrust harder, the waves began to get stronger and bigger through Kai's body, making the speed start to get teasingly slow.

"Rei…" Kai panted, "Go faster…" he demanded with lust.

Though Rei stayed adamant and continued to go at the slower pace.

Kai's gentle moans developed into wild cries as the waves grew and grew and the desire for Rei to go faster got the better of him.

Eventually the erotic sounds Kai was making snapped Rei's resistance again and he sped up the pace, satisfying Kai's desires.

Once again the intensity of Kai's cries increased as Rei thrust faster and deeper into him, reaching spots he didn't know he had.

Finally he couldn't hold on anymore, the magnitude of pleasure was too much to contain and with a few sharp and loud cries and the whole of his body shuddering he released hard onto the boy on top of him, causing it all.

Rei too had reached the point of climax, he thrust a few more times into his now recovering boyfriend until he too came inside him and collapsed on top of him, panting hard.

He finally gathered the energy to roll off him and lay beside him, wrapping his arm round him.

Kai automatically snuggled into him, not having much energy himself he simply yawned and said, "I love you…" before the two fell asleep under the sheet together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

OK! Chapter finally done! Sorry it too so damn long! And sorry this one is a little random…couldn't think of much to do!

But regardless I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Hope to get some more chapters of other stories up soon if you read them!

THANKS FOR READING!

Katie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
